


Not Exactly As Planned

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, But he likes Rick, But he's cranky about it, Canon Divergence of Who Negan Killed, Complete, Complicated Relationships, Desperation, Dom/sub, Dont know who the eff allowed feelings but here they are, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Feelings, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Its a little sappy, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe a little tiny bit of a love story, Minor Violence, Negan is kind of protective, Negans Gigantic uh Ego, No mpreg, Not Romance, Omega Rick, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Protectiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Rick Whump, Rick will do anything to protect his people, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Stuttering, folks it got sappy, glenn is alive - Freeform, negan is an asshole, not sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 78,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Even before the world ended there weren't many Alphas and Omegas, and there were even less now.Rick has been on suppressants all his life, and not a single person in his life cares that he is an Omega.  But all searches for suppressants have come up empty handed and he has to face that there probably aren't anymore and he will have to deal with his heats.  However, without an Alpha to "help" him through it, the heat will last too long, too much time lost when he needs to spend every moment trying to scavenge supplies. Unfortunately, because of the saviors rules there are no alphas in Alexandria.  No alphas allowed anywhere, except for one.Negan.Rick is desperate and doesn't see many options.  Besides, what's one more humiliation added on to the pile?Negan is entertained by it, who wouldn't be.  And if it gives him more power over Rick, well that is great too.What could go wrong?I altered canon a bit, especially about who Negan killed.  Still Abraham (who was an Alpha) but the other person was an Alexandrian (also an Alpha) since the Saviors don't allow any alphas to live. So Glenn is alive, it's been a few months, and things are less tense than on the show.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 149
Kudos: 747





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why all of a sudden 3 years later I have such a happy for hurting Rick, but here we go. :D

Negan knew as soon as he walked into Alexandria that there was something wrong. His shoulders tensed and he wrapped his hand tighter around Lucille as he glanced around and tried to put his finger on what it was.

Rick stood there waiting for him, like always. He couldn’t remember how long it'd been since he added Alexandria to the list of things that were  _ his _ , a few months maybe, but long enough that everyone had settled in to it. Long enough that every trip didn’t result in someone else dead, someone else beat down.

And Rick wasn’t doing anything unusual but in his gut he  _ knew _ there was something wrong. One unusual thing, he could see Rick’s people hanging around by their houses but they were usually closer to him. That kid of his was usually right at his back but Rick was definitely all by himself right now. So he headed straight for him, they would figure this shit out right now.

At his approach Rick stood up from the lean he was in, hands hanging down by his sides, and he met Negan’s eyes for a moment before he looked away. Not enough time to really read the man, but it confirmed that something was wrong. Rick gave and looked away when Negan stared him down, but didn't normally avoid eye contact.

He got to within a few feet of Rick and opened his mouth to say something. Whatever insulting bullshit came to mind, whatever threat popped in there to try to get to the bottom of this but this close he didn’t have to. He took in a deep breath and his mouth curled up, his heart hammered because this was too. fucking. good. Because that sweet sweet scent hitting his nose could only be one thing.

Omega.

Negan closed the distance between them so they were only a foot apart, waiting, and Rick’s eyes finally darted up to him. Negan held his eyes, couldn’t stop the grin on his face, and he got to see a little of Rick’s aloofness crumble. The man clenched his jaw for a moment and then muttered out, “Ran out of suppressants.”

“I can smell that.” Negan glanced passed him, “Your people know?”

“Yes.”

“Have they always known?”

“Yes.” 

He let out a low whistle at that. That this man was tough enough that he managed to lead his people, managed to control them, when they knew he was an omega. “Can't believe I couldn’t smell ya that night in the woods. That much emotion, an Alpha breaking you like that, even on suppressants shoulda smelled it, you are a tough fucker.”

Negan’s hand hovered over Rick’s chest, not quite touching, and he didn’t remember lifting his hand. That pissed him off and he tilted his head, “And you’re still out here to meet me instead of sending someone else? Not too bright are ya?”

Rick shrugged, “Ain’t gonna find more suppressants out there. You’d find out eventually.”

That made him narrow his eyes, because that wasn’t like Rick. The man could have hid, could have had his people said he was out scavenging, could have done anything other than let Negan get this information. And he had no doubt that of all the people in the entire fucking world that Rick didn’t want ot have this information, Negan was at the very tippy top. It felt like a trap.

Negan looked around to his men and nodded towards the supply trucks to get them moving before turning his attention back to Rick. He set Lucille down against his leg so he could use both hands and grabbed Rick by the coat to pull him closer with one hand and grabbed his hair with the other, tilting his head so he could smell along his neck. 

There was no doubting the man was an omega. And with the rough handling, he didn’t just smell omega, there was the distinct smell of an omega in distress. A scent that’s entire purpose was to get an Alpha to protect them, to take care of them, and Negan abruptly dropped his hands. As soon as Rick looked at him he flung out his fist, catching him with a backhand. 

It surprised Rick and he went down hard, landing on his ass with a whoosh of air. He didn’t let him get up as he kicked out, catching him in the chest and knocking him flat on his back. “Stay down there.”

Rick pushed up to his elbows but stayed on the ground and Negan watched him as he tried to figure out what was going on. “You’re up to something. Did you think that this would sway me Rick? That i’d be softer towards you if I knew you were an omega? Do I look like a mindless fucking alpha that would drop everything for an omega in distress?”

“I can’t help that!”

If Rick had been surprised by the sudden violence, Negan was surprised by the outburst, and the way that Rick’s face was twisted up like he might cry. All at once the facade the man was putting on crumbled and Negan just didn’t understand what the end game was.

Negan crouched down near him and Rick leaned away, “There is some sort of fuckery going on here Rick, and it would be in you and your people’s best interest to get the fuck on with it. I won’t be swayed because you’re  _ distressed _ .”

“I’m distressed because you’re here.  _ I can’t help it. _ ”

It pulled at his baser instincts because an omega should want nothing more than to be near him, didn’t settle right when one didn’t. He ignored that. “So what is this about then? And if you say one more time that there is nothing to this I’m going to lose my patience and let Lucille take over for awhile, understand?”

“Yes.” Negan still watched him for a moment before he got up, putting a hand out to help Rick get to his feet as well. Rick took his hand without hesitation, without complaint, like an omega should and again he was impressed that the man had stood as long as he had. He might not have been able to smell that Rick was an omega, but the man sure as hell knew he was an alpha and had still fought. 

Both on their feet Negan waited. Rick shifted his weight and glanced around at Negan’s people before he looked back to Negan. “Can we talk somewhere more private?”

“No.” Rick nodded like he expected that and then swallowed hard. He dropped his eyes and Negan tutted. “Keep those baby blues on me, Rick. You can’t hide shit with them.”

Rick lifted his eyes and some part of Negan relaxed because there was definitely something going on but it wasn’t bad news. At least not for him. Rick looked something like scared, embarrassed, frustrated. 

“T-to get you your stuff I need to be able to go out as much as p-possible.”

“Okay. Fucking and?” By now he would have normally gotten impatient, forced an explanation with violence, but he was enjoying watching Rick squirm, watching him struggle with whatever he was trying to say.

“I can’t… without suppressants I’m going to go… and I can’t scavenge like that. And without an alpha it will last over a week.” The words were coming out too fast, stuttered, and Negan couldn’t quite follow. He raised an eyebrow at him and Rick chewed his lip, “Y-you killed the two alphas we had.”

“I did. What the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

“Without an alpha it will last over a week. It’s too much time to lose scavenging.”

Negan felt like he was banging his head against a wall. “Do I look like someone that likes riddles Grimes? What will last a fucking week? “

Rick searched his face like he was trying to figure out if Negan was just fucking with him or really didn’t get it and his face fell and Negan got it just as the man spoke. “My heat.”

He laughed, he couldn’t help it. Full body, can’t breathe, laughing. Rick’s jaw set and he crossed his arms and that only made it fucking funnier. Between guffaws he managed to get out, “You poor fucker. The world sure as shit hates you.” 

Rick swiped at his face with his arm and glared at him, but it didn’t hide the tears. Didn’t hide the absolute devastation on the man’s face. 

He kind of expected Rick to tell him to fuck off, to take back what he was saying but the man stood there silently until Negan could breathe again, until the laughter finally faded away. It must be  _ killing _ him, but he already knew that Rick would do anything to protect his people. 

Negan could feel himself softening towards the man the smallest bit no matter what he wanted. Even before the apocalypse there had not been many Alphas or Omegas. Even less Omegas now, the world was too hard for most of them. Not much you can do when you are genetically predispositioned to be a victim. Two of his wives were omegas, and those were all that there were in the Saviors. Some of the groups he owned had an omega, but they kept them well hidden away from Negan. 

No other alphas anywhere around though, Negan had seen to that. There was only one fucking alpha and it was him. The man was right, an omega on their own for a heat could last forever, and he’d heard it was a pretty miserable fucking time. With an alpha though, it usually could be knocked out in a day. Two at the most. At least with his wives.

“What do your people think of this idea of yours, Rick?”

Another weakness exposed as Rick looked down, mouth twisted. His people didn’t like it, probably didn’t approve. He reached out to touch Rick’s face, thumb wiping away a tear, and then cursed himself at the gesture. Moved in closer. “Is this really because you are worried about getting supplies Rick, or can you just not resist that sweet omega urge to roll over like a bitch with an Alpha?” The twitch told him that at least one of Rick’s people had suggested the same thing.

“I’m sorry.” Rick’s voice was too soft, too defeated. 

“Rick-”

“I’ll f-figure it out. We won’t fall behind.”

Negan huffed, sucking air between his teeth as he watched the man. It was clear that off suppressants Rick was having more trouble being stoic, to keep things together. And he smelled fucking  _ good _ . “When is your heat?”

“We’ll run double shifts, cut rations, I promise we won’t fall behind. I can probably go out during it, I can m-manage.”

Negan couldn’t help the wince. The thought of an omega in heat out trying to scavenge? He probably wouldn’t find an alpha, and a beta wouldn’t be able to smell that he was in heat but they’d recognize it and he’d be an easy target. For anyone. And he definitely wouldn’t be coherent enough to not get attacked by walkers.

He closed his eyes for a moment and lowered his voice, “When is your heat, Rick?”

“T-two weeks.”

And Negan  _ wanted _ him. He already got hard forcing the other man to submit, breaking someone like Rick, and it occurred to him that in heat the man would be irresistible. It would make it easier to control him too, once an omega was had by an Alpha they would always defer to them a little easier. Rick had to know that too, how risky something like this was. 

But then he had to remind himself that Rick wasn’t his omega, Rick wasn’t his friend. Rick was someone he needed to keep under control and subjugated and the more he wanted him, the more resistant he was. So he stepped back and his voice was cold, “Two weeks should be plenty of time to double up those searches Grimes.”

Rick’s shoulders dropped, “You aren’t gonna help me?”

Negan tilted his head, tone mocking “ _ Help you _ . Man up and ask me what you really want me to do.”

A sigh escaped Rick, unhappy and frustrated. “Fuck me.”

“There you go.” He gave him his best grin, “Yea, I’m not gonna fuck you.”

He only watched Rick long enough to see his eyes go wide, and then anger cloud his face when he realized Negan was just screwing with him, before he glanced to see if they were loaded up yet. Dwight gave him an affirmative sign and he nodded back at him.

Rick was staring at the ground, every muscle in his body strung tight and Negan gave him a small grin before he reached out to pat his shoulder, “Good luck. Thanks for the laugh.”

Honestly Negan could barely breathe the smell of a distressed omega was so strong, and his instincts screamed to grab him and hold him and protect him. He wasn’t controlled by  _ anything _ though, not even this. “See ya next time Rick.”

The man nodded, eyes on the ground, not even trying to hide how very destroyed he obviously was. Rick was strong though, he’d bounce back.

He climbed into the vehicle and Dwight’s excited voice met him, “So the fucker is an omega huh? Shoulda guessed it with the way he folded.”

“Shut up Dwight. Just drive.” The man did and he was thankful, he really didn’t want to think about Rick Grimes for a second longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Negan fidgeted as they pulled up to Alexandria two weeks later. He reminded himself that it was business as usual, they were just picking up their shit, and if it happened to coincide with Rick in heat, that was just an accident.

There were two people standing on the other side of the gate and he couldn’t help be disappointed when neither of them was Rick. 

He recognized the woman but couldn’t place her name and he had no idea who the guy was, but something about him he already hated. 

The man put his hand out like they were at a fucking business meeting as soon as he got close, falling over himself to talk, “Hello, Negan, sir. I’m Spencer, I’m glad to finally get to meet you.”

The woman gave Spencer a side glance and Negan was relatively sure these people didn’t like him either. 

It didn’t matter though because he was distracted by the smell in the air. Rick was in heat, or just about there anyways and Negan’s dick was instantly hard. “Where’s Rick?”

Not that he had to ask, he was sure the man was squirrelled away somewhere, trying to control himself, probably with some beta dick giving it to him. It wouldn’t help, wouldn’t stop the heat, but it would help make him less miserable. The surprise wave of jealousy at the thought of that made Negan stumble and he growled, repeating himself when no one answered. “Where the fuck is Rick?”

“He left for a run.”

Well, that he didn’t expect. He grabbed her jaw to look her in the eye to see if she was lying and she looked nervous he was touching her, but he didn’t see any deceit there.

“When?”

Spencer pushed forward, “20 minutes before you got here. He saw you coming and tucked tail and ran. Guess he’s too chicken shit to face you.”

Negan paused to eye the man up and down and he  _ really _ did not like him. He’d come back to that though. He rubbed his hand over his face, “That stupid fucker.” Absently he motioned at his men to start loading. “Which direction did he go?” Was he really going to go out and find the moron? 

“You don’t need him, I’m happy to help you.”

Negan reacted without thinking, fist flying out, Spencer on the ground holding his nose before he even fully registered what he was doing. He looked to the woman, “He’s not scared you dumb shits, he’s in heat. Is he by himself?” Now she was worried as she nodded. “Which direction did he go?”

“I need to get people to go look for him, I need -”

He lifted up Lucille to get the woman’s attention and she froze. “I will go get him. Which fucking way did he go.” She pointed towards the woods and he nodded.

At the truck he grabbed a radio, shoving an extra gun in his belt. Dwight was at his side, “Want me to go with you?”

“No, he ain’t gonna make it far, not in heat. I got it. I’ll call when I find him.”

Dwight looked disappointed and part of Negan knew that it was out of character for him to go looking for Rick like this, that he should send someone else. It could be a trap, but there was no way the man being in heat wasn’t real and he was the only one that would be able to track him. Not far from Alexandria the smell of an omega in heat was heavy in the air and Negan shook his head, what was the man thinking. A half hour of walking and a handful of dispatched walkers and he found him. There was a small building, it looked like it might have been some kind of maintenance shed.

At least the man wasn’t completely stupid and hadn’t just wandered off into the woods with no plan. He put his hand on the door, getting himself under control before he opened it, because this close it was hard to resist. Rick was huddled in the corner of the building, arms wrapped around his legs with his head tucked against them. The man didn’t even notice the door open.

“Hello Rick.”

His head snapped up to look at him, fear and heat mixed together until it was difficult to tell the difference. Negan set the radio and extra gun down on the small table in the room and then leaned Lucille against it before he moved to Rick. He crouched down next to him and reached up to push the hair out of Rick’s face.

The touch was met with no anger, no resentment and Negan could kind of get used to that. It also spoke to how far gone the man was already. “Why would you hide from me now Rick? You already laid all your cards down last time, what is the point of this.”

He wasn’t really expecting a coherent response and was surprised when Rick answered. “Y-You already said you ain’t gonna help me through my heat. You wouldn’t have let it be and I didn’t want my p-people to see me beg.”

Negan watched him, the man wasn’t entirely wrong. Being this close to an alpha in full heat Rick was probably aching for it, and it would be easy to make him beg. It seemed like the sort of thing he would do, except with an omega in heat? Kind of like cheating. His hand was still near Rick’s face and a frustrated whine made it out of Rick’s mouth as he pressed his face against it. Rick’s nostrils flared, and his eyes glazed over a bit at the smell of alpha, but abruptly he jerked his head away, tucking it back against his knees.

“Come on, I’m gonna get you back to your people safe and sound, make sure you’re home. You can get some beta dick, get through this, and then right back to work. Let’s go.”

“No.”

“What?” It wasn’t lost on him that at this point Rick should be crawling, begging for his dick, but instead the man was defying him still.

“I’m g-gonna stay here till it's over. Alone.”

“Rick.” He glanced around the building, “You don’t even have food or supplies. What are you gonna live on for the next week, ideals?”

“Pl-please.” He pressed himself further in the corner, “I just need a minute, then I’m gonna go scavenge. I just need… just need a minute.”

“We’re heading back.”

“No.” And finally that pissed Negan off, because by now Rick should know, heat or not, that he wasn’t  _ allowed _ to tell Negan no.

“Are you disobeying me, Rick?” Frantically the man shook his head so Negan stood up and put a hand out to help him up. “Then let’s go.”

“Please don’t make me.” No more edge to it though, no anger. Just a sob, the plea in it clear as day. Easy acknowledgment that it was up to Negan what happened.

Negan narrowed his eyes and considered for a moment, remembered that no matter what front he was putting on it was an omega in heat and they truly were not in their right minds. “Let me ask you a question Rick, you always had a stutter?”

“No.” The answer was muffled from where Rick still had his face pressed against his knees but it was immediate and Negan nodded. The man was so close to giving in, if he had to bet he would say that Grimes was holding on to his control by a tiny thread. 

“Start after you met me? After that night?” No verbal answer this time, but a nod of his head. “Yea, I thought that might be the answer.” Rick’s body shifted more towards him now, leaning into him as he talked. The man seemed to think he’d be able to get through it easy, and Negan reached out a hand to wrap in hair, and his goal had just been to teach a little lesson. To show the man that right now he couldn’t take care of himself.

As soon as his fingers wrapped in those curls and tightened Rick rocked forward onto his knees though, leaving him with his face only inches from Negan’s dick. Rick moaned, leaning forward to nuzzle at him through his pants, too fast for Negan to stop. He looked down at him, tightening his hand just enough to keep the man there, let him continue what he was doing as he looked him over. 

Rick was hard and the back of his pants were soaked through with slick and Negan sighed as he petted his head. The man was so good at holding his own it was easy to forget what he was. He wondered if Rick always fought heats this hard or if it was because it was with Negan, but something told him he always fought it this hard. 

“Come on, up ya go.” He got him under the arms and pulled him to his feet, Rick pressing against him and whimpering as Negan slid an arm around his waist. Without much preamble he shoved a hand down the back of Rick’s pants, fingers sliding over the man’s hole, the heat making him slick and ready to go. Rick cried out, grabbing on to Negan’s shirt, twisting his hands in it. He just teased, fingers sliding over his hole without penetrating and Rick’s breath came out in huffs, dropping his forehead to Negan’s shoulder.

“Rick.” The man didn’t react to his name, whining when he tried to push back on the fingers but couldn’t get what he was looking for. He grabbed him by the hair with his other hand to pull his head back so he could see his face. This was important. “I don’t allow rape. Just remember you asked me to do this.” Rick nodded but Negan doubted he actually understood much of what he was saying, not in the state he was in. He added, “And I mean before, not now. Right now you’d let a horse fuck you if it was offered.”

Negan caught a flash of indignation on the man’s face at that before he let him go though, so Rick was still in there. He let the man press his face back against his shirt. 

And there was a muttered response but Negan couldn’t quite catch it. Probably a please or some sort of begging, some kind of dirty talk. He smirked, “Gotta speak up darlin, didn’t quite catch that.” He was enjoying this a little too much.

Rick turned his head a little so his voice wasn’t muffled, “Said, must make you feel real special then.”

Negan leaned back to look at Rick, stilling his fingers as he was about to push them in, and stared at the man. The defiant little shit. Rick glared back at him, but it lost some of his bite when the man couldn’t stop the whine in his throat, when he couldn’t stop his body from trying to push back on Negan’s fingers. 

Negan sucked on his teeth and then slid his hand out of the back of Rick’s pants, “Alright then, let’s get you back to your people.”

“No, wait.” The glare was gone in a wave of panic and he held Negan’s shirt tighter, “I’m sorry, please.”

“What do you think this is Rick? What gives you the idea that there is any reality that you could mouth off to me and it’s  _ okay _ ?”

Rick rubbed against him, trying to get as close as possible, tried to get his mouth around an answer, “I d-didn’t, please, please, please…” The words were lost in whimpers.

Negan shifted so one of his legs slid between Rick’s, but that was all he did. He hadn’t decided what he was going to do with the man yet. He should just leave him there, let him suffer, Rick wasn’t his responsibility. And he sure as fuck didn’t go out of his way to help people that started shit with him. 

But also, it turned him on that in heat, that submissive and desperate for his cock, Rick was still Rick. That same thrill he got the night he broke him. He titled his head down, spoke close against his neck. “Please  _ what _ Rick?” He mouthed at Rick’s neck and then figured, what the fuck, and bit down.

Rick  _ howled _ , weight leaning into Negan as he went weak in the knees. Negan chuckled and licked at the bite mark before he buried his nose in Rick’s hair. “Rick?”

“Please fuck me. Please.”

“Let me see those baby blues.” Rick looked up to meet his eyes. Grinning at the desperation Negan crooned, “What do you need, darlin?”

Rick dropped his head back to Negan’s shoulder, rocking himself against Negan’s leg, and whimpered out, “Need you. Please, Negan.”

“Hmm.” He slid his hand back down the man’s pants, light touches over his hole, the man shuddering against him. “You going to behave for me?”

“Yes, please.”

He slid one finger in him, shallow strokes, and listened to Rick’s breathing pick up, the huffed out whines. He pulled his finger almost all the way out and then added a second when he slid them back in. 

“More, more, please.”

“When I say so.” The words made Rick’s body clench around his fingers, made him moan and Negan couldn’t help but feel smug. He knew how to handle omegas, they didn’t just want to get fucked in heat, they wanted to be dominated by an Alpha, owned. In fact. “Who do you belong to, Rick?”

“B-belong to you.”

“That’s right.” He slid in a third finger though he didn’t have much room to maneuver with the man’s pants still on. After a few thrusts he pulled them all out, shushing Rick when it made him cry out, made him start to whine. Negan didn’t explain himself, just reached down to unbutton the man’s pants. “Get undressed.” Rick stared blankly at him, panting and he caught his eyes. “Take off your clothes.” He spoke slow like he was talking to a moron but it made it through and Rick scrambled to get his clothes off. 

Though Rick fumbled with them he was naked quick enough and looked to Negan for what to do next. “On the floor.”

Rick dropped to his knees and then to all fours, lowering his shoulders until his ass was in the air. Until he was presenting. Negan couldn’t pretend like he wasn’t affected by it, like his cock wasn’t rock hard. And if he was honest with himself it wasn’t just because it was an omega in heat. It had something to do with Rick. He had to work harder to break Rick than he had any other leader, and knowing what he did now he was even more impressed. Made it sweeter to have the man the absolute definition of submissive before him now.

He undid his own pants and pushed them down just far enough to get his dick out, stroking himself. He knelt down behind the man, and Rick pressed his ass back, body begging to be fucked. “Oh Rick, doesn’t matter how strong you are does it? Every omega just becomes a mindless bitch when they’re in heat.” 

He wrapped a hand around Rick’s hip and grabbed his dick with his other hand, guiding himself in. No more time for playing, no more time for teasing, he had other shit he had to do. He didn’t let up until he was balls deep, even though he was big and Rick whined under him like he was uncomfortable. He could take it. 

He leaned over over Rick, resting his chin on the man’s back, “You are going to hate yourself when this is all over.” He wasn’t mocking him, in fact, it kind of bummed him out. He regretted that he was part of something that hurt Rick like that. He shook his head to clear that thought, it had to just be the Alpha in him getting mushy about the omega he was currently fucking. Moans below him brought his attention back to Rick. “I got you.”

He rocked his hips slow and steady, rubbing his hands over the man’s hips. Petting him. Rick rocked back on his cock, and the man made the sweetest sounds. Gone was the gruff asshole, replaced by whimpers and needy gasps. Negan reached under him and across his chest to pull the man up to a kneel, groaning as it made his dick slide even deeper. Rick scrambled for something to hold on to, grabbing on to Negan’s arm. His head lulled back against Negan’s shoulder, and he couldn’t refuse that invitation as he leaned down to bite at the man’s neck again.

A lot harder this time. He bit until he tasted blood, sliding one hand down over Rick’s stomach to stroke his cock. The combination was all it took and Rick was coming, his whole body clenching, gasping so hard that it stuttered out, then his breath catching on the next gasp.

“Easy.” Negan stroked his stomach, down his sides, trying to calm him before he hyperventilated or some shit like that. 

Rick nuzzled against him what he could and sounded wrecked, “Negan, please.”

“I gotcha.” He tightened his grip and it only took a couple of hard thrusts before he was cumming, grinding up hard into the man. He let Rick go and the man fell forward onto his elbows, making satisfied mewling sounds. Negan gave the man’s head an affectionate pat before he pulled out, sitting back on his heels. 

He tucked himself away, keeping an eye on Rick. One fuck wasn’t enough to end the heat, but Rick should have a bit control back, for a little while anyways. Amazing what a little alpha cum could do. He chuckled at that and gave Rick’s thigh a tap. “Come on blue eyes, we need to get moving.”

Rick pushed himself up to his knees and glanced at Negan but looked away quickly. Negan nodded, “It’s okay, just let me know if you’re with me here so I can tell ya what we’re going to do.”

Rick nodded, swiping his arm across his face as he looked for his clothes. He would have preferred a verbal answer, but it had to be good enough. “I’m going to call Simon on the Walkie, tell him to come pick us up and we’ll head back to the Sanctuary. I’ll have him let your people know you’re okay, and that you’ll be back hopefully tomorrow.” Rick was staring at him. “What? Think it will be longer? Usually takes a day for the girls.”

“Why am I going with you?”

“What?”

“You said we’re going to the sanctuary.”

“Yea, you’re - christ Grimes, wanna get dressed?”

Rick startled and nodded, eyes down as he pulled on his clothes. Negan waited until he was dressed and then closed in on him, trying to gauge how the man was going to react. Rick didn’t move away, didn’t tense, just leaned in towards Negan. He reached up and gave his cheek a tap, “That’s why. You’re still in heat you dumb fucker. You asked me to help you, I can’t stay here, so you come with me.”

“To the sanctuary?”

Negan smirked at him, “And here I thought fucked dumb was just a saying.” Rick wouldn’t look at him, “Yes, to the sanctuary. That okay with you  _ Rick _ .”

“Yes, Negan.”

“Huh. Expected a fight.”

Rick was still looking at the floor, “Thank you.”

“Shit, you can be a good boy. I knew you had it in ya. Stay here while I call Simon.” 

Simon sounded annoyed as shit but the man obeyed orders, at least now he did. He said he would handle it and Negan knew the man well enough to repeat that he was supposed to tell Rick’s people that the man was fine. To not fuck with them, he didn’t need some desperate convoy making its way to find their leader. 

He flung open the door of the building and scanned the room until he spotted Rick sitting against the wall, “Alright, bitch, let’s move out.”

Rick pushed to his feet, though he winced and whimpered, clearly sore. When he reached him he grabbed his jaw to tilt his head up and look in his eyes, they were mostly clear but as soon as he touched him Rick was leaning in to it, trying to get closer. 

Which he didn’t really expect. For the little bit in between the waves of the heat Rick should still be mostly Rick, and he expected him to be at least standoffish in between. Though he couldn’t recall ever knowing an omega that was in such a stressful situation, maybe that was why. Or maybe… Negan licked his lips and tilted his head. “You’ve been with an Alpha before, right Rick?”

“Yea.” 

Oh, he wasn’t lying when he said those baby blues didn’t hide a thing. Rick’s face was set, didn’t give anything away, but those eyes did. “How does that happen, Rick?”

“I’ve been with an Alpha.”

Negan held his jaw still, letting his disbelief show. But he let it go, for now. Instead he stroked his thumb across the man’s cheek and let him duck his head. Like he said, pushing an omega in heat about anything was cheating, he’d rather grind that point down when the man was back to himself and it would hurt more.

“Alright, let’s go.”

They headed through the woods until they came to the road, Negan calling Simon again to confirm where they were. He glanced at Rick, “Shouldn’t be too long.”

“Why did you come after me?”

“What?”

Rick kicked at the ground, “You said you weren’t gonna help, why did you come looking for me? Spencer and Olivia were gonna handle delivery.”

“That Spencer is a fuck.” Rick shrugged like he knew that. “Because if you stayed out there you would have gotten killed and then I’d have to train a whole new leader for your people and that seemed like a waste of my fucking time, doesn’t it?” In the distance he could hear a vehicle. “Get on your knees.”

Negan untied the bandana around his neck, twisting it. “Open up.” He tied the makeshift gag tight around the man’s head, he was sure the heat would hit the man again while they were still on the way to the sanctuary and he didn’t want to hear it. Rick would be in the back with his men, with some of the  _ help _ and he wasn’t sure what the man would say in that state. 

“Hands behind your back.” Rick hadn’t looked too concerned at the gag but there was discomfort there now. He’d get something to tie them from Dwight when they got there, for now he just rested one hand on Rick’s head and waited. 

It didn’t take long, the first two trucks passing by him before the third one stopped, Dwight at the wheel. “Give me something to tie his hands.” There was some movement in the truck and then he was handed some rope. 

“Stand up.” Even as he said it Negan grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Dwight eyeing the man and he took a moment to see what kind of shape Rick was in. He didn’t look great, and the evidence of him being in heat was there for those that knew to look. As he tied his hands Rick was trying to press back in to him, anxious huffs through the gag. 

“You marked him.”

“What?” He looked up to Dwight and then back to Rick and the bite mark was hard to miss. There was a jolt to his stomach at that, but he rolled his shoulders like he was shrugging it off, “Don’t mean nothing, just an accident.”

“Accidentally marked him while he was in heat?”

“That’s what I fucking said, wasn’t it?”

“Right. Sorry.”

He grabbed the collar of Rick’s shirt and dragged him to the back of the truck a little rougher than he meant, bothered by what Dwight had said. A few of his men and some of the  _ help _ were in the back and Negan was surprised to see Daryl. Dwight must have done it on purpose, and that was just mean. “Come on, up ya go.” He half lifted half shoved Rick into the back and pointed to one of his men, “Get him settled and keep him under control.”

Rick had sprawled on his stomach in the back and one of his men patted their leg like calling a dog, “Come on little bitch, over here.” Rick crawled to him and the man got him situated sitting on the floor of the truck, leaning against the bench next to his legs. There seemed to be plenty of room on the actual bench but Negan didn’t give a fuck if they wanted to mess with him. He did catch Daryl’s eyes for a moment, and expected rage but there was just hurt as he looked at Rick and Negan waited until the man looked at him to meet his eyes. They knew the rules. Daryl looked away quickly and satisfied Negan headed back to the front of the truck.

He slid into the passenger seat and hit the dashboard to get them going. Once they were rolling he looked at Dwight, “You intentionally put him in the same truck as Daryl?”

The man’s face gave it away even before he answered. “Don't hurt nothing.”

“Except them.” Dwight shrugged, and it made Negan chuckle. “Shit, that’s just mean.”


	3. Chapter 3

After about 20 minutes of driving there was a definite ruckus coming from the back of the truck, raised voices. Negan glanced but the slats separating the cab from the back kept him from being able to see, though in his gut he knew it had to do with Rick. He grabbed the walkie, “Everything okay back there?”

There was a long pause, too long, before a voice came back, “Think we got it.”

They were stopping without him having to tell Dwight because the man knew that an answer like that wouldn’t fucking fly. He slammed the door open and heard Dwight do the same on the other side, stomping around the back. 

And holy fuck.

Rick was flat on his back, his shirt pushed up to his armpits, one man trying to pin his legs, another with a boot on his chest. His pants pushed down his hips. And a gun against his head. Daryl was on the floor near them, the other man pointing a gun at him. Negan grabbed the side of the truck to steady himself, to try to get his temper under control, but that was  _ his omega _ and they dared to put a gun to his head. “What in the ever loving fuck is going on?”

Still trying to wiggle out from under them Rick snapped his head to Negan and practically sobbed out, “Please.”

“He was trying to get away.” The one motioned his gun at Daryl who Negan realized had a busted mouth. “He tried to help him.”

Daryl looked enraged and snarled out, “They were touching him!”

The guilty look on their faces was enough to convince Negan that was true and it made more sense than Rick trying to escape. The man had come along voluntarily. He pointed at Daryl, “You aren’t supposed to talk.” The two men were still watching him, wary now, and he waved his hand at them, “Let him the fuck up.”

As soon as they did Rick crawled to Negan and let himself be pulled out of the truck, clinging. He reached down to pull Rick’s pants up and noticed the men had theirs undone as well and he felt his voice get cold. “I know you two aren’t stupid enough to break one of the biggest fucking rules we have.”

“He’s in heat, it ain’t like he was saying no.”

The other jumped in, voice panicked now, “We were just messing with him, we weren’t gonna do anything.” Their pants partially down sent a pretty strong message though.

He still had the extra gun in his belt. It was out before they could react and two gunshots later they weren’t a problem anymore. Dwight startled next to him but then just pulled out the walkie and said they needed a few guys for a clean up. 

Daryl looked back at him and he gave him a pointed look, “I’m gonna let this one slide on account of what you were stopping.”

Didn’t wait to see his response, just wrapped an arm around Rick and headed back to the front of the truck. He got in and coaxed Rick in to sit on the floor between his legs, head resting on his thigh. It made the man moan, inching closer to Negans’s cock through his pants, and it was fast for the heat to already be hitting again. 

“You got some shitty luck Grimes.” Dwight got in and slammed the door, making Rick flinch and Negan pet his head to calm him. He watched Rick move closer, eyes glancing up to him, before he leaned the last bit so he could nuzzle against him. He smiled down at him, idly running fingers through his hair as the man got more insistent. 

“You want something Rick?”

To his left Dwight made a disgruntled sound and he tightened his hand in Rick’s hair, pressing him a little more against him but turned his head towards Dwight. “Something to say?”

“No.”

“Do you have an issue with how I’m handling this?”

“No, Negan.”

“Good.” He hadn’t planned on doing anything with Rick in the truck, but Dwight’s clear disapproval had him shifting Rick back a little so he could undo his pants, pulling his dick out. He gave his hair a tug, “Is this what you’re looking for?”

Dwight was staring straight ahead like his life depended on it, and well, depending on Negan’s mood it might. Though as soon as Rick’s mouth was on him he lost interest in what Dwight was doing. Rick whined and shifted on the floor, moaning around Negan’s cock. It wasn’t going to be enough for him, too lost in his heat to realize a blow job wouldn’t do much for him. They were pulling up to the Sanctuary and he tugged Rick back, listening to the sounds he made as he struggled to get closer, whimpering when Negan tucked himself back in his pants. 

“Soon, Rick, soon.” 

He expected Rick to settle but instead the man crawled up into his lap, straddling him, grinding down against Negan. He caught his jaw and looked at him, and this wave of the heat was obviously much worse. The man’s eyes were dazed, barely focusing on Negan, and his face felt hot. Flushed.

“Hey, Dwight, do you think-” Except the man had already gotten out of the truck and Negan laughed, “Guess he didn’t like the show.”

“Please.”

“What got you so bothered so quick anyways?”

He grabbed Rick’s hips, letting him rock in his lap, watching his people unload the supplies outside the truck. There were a few glances in their direction and Negan finally sighed. There were certain lines that could be crossed and couldn’t. Letting the man suck him off in the truck to aggravate Dwight, that was alright. But he wasn’t going to fuck him somewhere with everyone watching. 

So he reached around until he found the door handle and kicked the door open. “Dwight!”

He was about to call him a second time when the man appeared, sour look on his face. “Give me a hand here.” He gave Rick a shove off his lap, Dwight moving to catch his arm and steady the man when he got his feet on the ground. “Lock him in a room, will ya?”

“Okay.” Dwight grabbed Rick by the collar of his coat, trying to pull him away but Rick twisted in his grasp, getting the coat off, only Dwight grabbing his wrist keeping him with him. He tried to tug him away from Negan but Rick took a swing at him and missed but it made him drop Rick’s arm. Almost to Negan Dwight caught the back of the man’s shirt. 

Negan leaned back against the truck to watch. “You alright there Dwight?”

Dwight grabbed Rick’s arm and twisted it up behind his back, he may still be a scrapper but in heat he wasn’t thinking right, wasn’t defending himself, and Dwight was able to get a hold on him. “Come on you asshole.” Dwight hesitated, “Do you want someone to stay with him until you get there?”

“He’ll be fine.”

“Alright.” Dwight didn’t seem like he agreed with that but he didn’t argue, heading towards the building with Rick.

Negan watched them until he couldn’t see them anymore and rolled his shoulders. He wanted to follow them, his omega was in heat and he wasn’t with him and that shit just wasn’t right. And fuck if he couldn’t help being proud of Rick putting up such a fight to get back to him. There were things that needed to be taken care of before that though. 

He watched them unloading and grabbed Daryl as the man walked by, pulling him out of the line of workers. Daryl dropped his eyes, held still, and Negan tugged at the sweatshirt. “You are still wearing this shit? Haven’t you gotten enough points to upgrade?”

Daryl didn’t answer, which wasn’t surprising. The man rarely said anything unless he was spoken directly too, unless he was required to answer. “You’re a fighter Daryl, I’m surprised that you’ve kowtowed to an Omega.”

“Rick’s strong.” 

Negan almost wanted to thank him for protecting Rick, it was on the tip of his tongue, but he shoved that down hard. “I’m having them give you points.” 

Daryl glanced up at him at that. “Fer what?”

“Protecting an omega.” Daryl looked like he wanted to say something, Negan could see the question in his eyes but finally the man just nodded and looked away. “Alright, get the fuck back to work.”

Daryl slipped back to work and Negan tried to put his finger on what exactly about the exchange bothered him. Daryl was so loyal to Rick, he hadn’t been surprised when he couldn’t flip him. He was sure he wouldn’t ever be able to.

He shook it off, and headed towards his room so he could take a shower and get situated and then he had an omega to see to. 


	4. Chapter 4

Longer than he meant to take and Negan was heading towards the rooms. He hadn’t asked Dwight which room but he didn’t need to know since once he got there Dwight was in the hallway leaning against one of the doors. When the man saw him he stood straight, and his expression made it clear that he knew he might be in some kind of shit.

“I don’t remember telling you to stick around.”

“I made sure he got cleaned up, and was just making sure he didn’t hurt himself until you got here.” Dwight wasn’t looking at him as he talked.

The man seemed gleeful that Rick was an omega, but with him in heat the man seemed different about it. Anxious. Abruptly Negan remembered that Dwight had had an omega sister when this all started that hadn’t made it. He’d bet anything that she had died in some fucked up way during a heat. 

“Okay, thanks.” Dwight nodded and left without another look and Negan didn’t dwell on it. He unlocked the door and slipped inside, shutting it behind him. 

Rick was huddled on the corner of the bed, pressing against the wall. He was naked, panting, and his head turned towards the door when Negan came in but didn’t move other than that. “Rick?”

A whimper and then the man was moving, hands and knees on the bed, presenting. He was drenched in slick, whole body shaking, a low constant whine filling the room. Negan’s mouth twisted, he had made the man wait too long, even he knew that. He crossed the room and reached out to grab Rick around the waist to pull him onto his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Hey there.” Rick nuzzled against his neck, pressing in against him, and this was more what he expected of an omega in heat. None of that Rick snark now and it was kind of disappointing. “It’s okay.”

He managed to get his dick out, stroking a few times though just the omega heat scent was enough to get him hard. “Come on, up ya go.” He manhandled Rick until he was straddling his legs like he had in the car and once the man caught on what he was doing he scrambled to shove down on Negan’s cock. 

“Easy.” He held under the man’s thighs, despite the whimpering and squirming he forced him to go slow. He wasn’t trying to tease him, he just didn’t want him to hurt himself. Once he was fully seated he eased up his grip, letting the man move as he pleased. It was enough to take off a little of the edge and after a few minutes Rick was leaning forward, nuzzling at him again, the unhappy whines melted into soft moans. 

He pushed up his shoulder to get the man to lift his head, to meet his eyes, but need was all he saw there. “You even know who you’re fucking?”

For a moment there was that flash in Rick’s eyes, focus on him before it was lost again but he did get out, “Negan.”

It went straight to Negan’s cock and he grabbed Rick under the thighs again he lifted and turned them, spilling the man onto his back on the bed and thrusting hard into him in the new position. His omega was such a fighter. 

Though he wasn’t entirely sure when he started considering  _ his _ omega and not just  _ an _ omega. He ran his fingers over the bite mark on Rick’s neck and leaned down over the man’s body, covering it completely with his own. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Negan leaned down to kiss him without really meaning to. Without expecting to do something that was so tender. 

At it Rick desperately grabbed at him, trying to pull him closer, mouth opening under Negan’s. It was lazy kissing despite how urgently Rick’s body was rocking against him, and it felt like forever before Negan pulled back to mouth at the bite mark on Rick’s neck. Couldn’t stop the low growl, “Mine.”

Rick’s nod made him grab the man’s hips tighter, slamming into him hard enough to shake the bed. He reached between them to touch the man and realized with a start that Rick had already came, his own cum covering his stomach. He stroked him anyways, Rick keening and twisting at the over stimulation. Though he only kept it up for a few moments before he was cumming himself, holding Rick still as he buried his cock as far in his ass as it could go.

He stayed there for a few moments, catching his breath and them dropped on the bed next to Rick, blindly reaching out to pat the man on the stomach like he had done a good job. 

After awhile he realized that Rick was watching him, that with the heat momentarily satisfied the man was back more or less to himself. Rick looked confused, touching his lip where they had kissed, “I thought you’d be different.”

Though he wasn’t exactly sure what the man meant he had a good idea. He was being too soft, too gentle. He should have fucked Rick over the truck when he got back, left the man in a pile of his own cum and slick in front of everyone, could have used it to teach him a lesson. What the fuck was going on with him. It galled him, he’d been with plenty of omegas, he didn’t get super fucking sappy with them.

Negan nudged Rick so he was laying on his side and pressed against his back and leaned close against his neck. Rick tilted his neck like a good Omega and Negan could feel the twist to his mouth, could feel the intent to hurt in his words as he lowered his voice, “So tell me Rick, you hate yourself yet or do you need another go?”

Rick’s body tensed up and he scrambled away, staring at Negan with those big blue eyes. Confusion washed away by anger and hurt. Negan shifted towards him and Rick slammed his body against the wall, “Don’t touch me.”

Negan chuckled, cold and dark. “At least not until you go back into heat, right?” He didn’t stick around to see the effect of his words, but he didn’t have to actually see Rick’s face to know what the words did. “I’ll be back later. Some leaders have shit to do other than get fucked.” He reminded himself that once Rick’s heat was over the softness he felt for the other man would fade with it, and they would be back to two assholes hating each other.

He didn’t like it, but Rick was a prime example of what it looked like to be owned by your own pheromones, by your own instincts. No one owned him. 


	5. Chapter 5

He checked back in a couple hours and from the way that Rick huddled in the corner, glaring at him, he was going to assume another wave hadn’t hit yet. It didn’t stop him from heading into the room, pulling out a chair at the table, sitting like he owned the fucking place because he  _ did. _

“Where are my clothes?”

Negan had wondered if the man was voluntarily naked still, but a glance around and it did seem that he was without clothes. “I have no fucking idea Rick, where did you put them?”

He shook his head, anger fading into something lost, “I don’t know. I don’t really…” His eyes were wide, shiny like he was trying not to cry, “I don’t remember much about getting here. Nothing is clear until you and I, until you came to the room.”

“Dwight said he got you cleaned up, maybe he took them.” He shrugged, “Not like you need them with what you are here for.”

Rick’s shoulders went back and it was difficult to look defiant in his state but he was doing a good job. “Heat’s over, I need to go home.”

Negan tilted his head and made a show of sniffing the air, but he didn’t need to do that, heats were a pretty obvious scent. “It’s not.” Rick crossed his arms, sulking. There was something he needed to know though, “Do you remember what happened in the truck?”

Rick’s eyes darted up to him, blushing and he muttered out, “Blowing you?”

Negan fucking snorted at that, caught off guard. “You remember that?”

Rick waved a hand like he was trying to dismiss it, “Things get clearer when I’m, you know.”

“On my cock?” Rick’s mouth thinned, blush deeper, and he couldn’t stop a chuckle. “No, what happened in the back of the truck. With my men.”

All at once the color drained out of Rick’s face, the man looking like he was going to be sick and Negan was on his feet heading towards him. “Hey.”

Despite his words when Negan touched him the man still leaned towards him, and Negan reached up to brush away a tear rolling down his cheek. He had zero idea what had just happened. “Rick.”

“D-d-d-did they?” The stutter was worse than he had ever heard it. Rick’s eyes caught Negan’s and held them and Negan didn’t understand what was causing that much dismay. Though it looked like it took effort Rick finally whimpered out, “How many?”

“What the fuck does that matter?” Rick still stared at him so he answered, “Two.”

Rick nodded, and Negan was starting to feel the edges of panic because Rick’s was so fucking  _ distressed _ and he wasn’t even sure why. The man swiped at the tears on his face, grabbing a blanket to cover himself and Negan was starting to feel like a fucking idiot for being so slow. But he did finally get it.

He cupped Rick’s face, meeting his eyes, making sure that he was listening. “They didn’t fuck you Grimes. They tried to. Daryl attacked them to break it up.” It took long seconds for Rick to understand but when he did relief made him nearly collapse against Negan, a few stray tears still making it out. 

“What happened to Daryl?”

Even now the leader in Rick came out, so concerned about one of his people. Negan didn’t have it in him to fuck with him about it. “He’s fine. Busted lip. I don’t allow rape, he’s not gonna be punished for stopping it.”

“Doubt I was saying no.” 

Which had been what the men said. Negan sighed and shifted so he was leaning against the wall, Rick not quite in his lap but still against him. So much for trying to distance himself from the other man. “Omegas in heat can’t consent. If you hadn’t asked me before you went into heat I wouldn’t have fucked you. You remember that conversation?”

Rick nodded against his shoulder, and the man had no right to be so relaxed with Negan. He should hate him, should fight tooth and nail until he hit heat and couldn’t anymore, because at least that would make Negan feel the same way. Instead he pulled Rick closer so the man was in his lap, head tilted down on his shoulder like the world was just too much to face and maybe for Rick right now it was. 

“What happened to the men? Will they go after Daryl?”

“I killed both of them.”

Rick pulled his head away at that to look at his face. “What?”

“In the truck when I caught them.”

“You killed them for me.”

Rape was punishable by death at the Sanctuary, everyone knew it. So it should be the answer that he gave but that wasn’t why he had done it. He killed them for touching his omega. So he nodded. 

He could feel the shift in Rick, heat creeping up from where it had been sedentary and he could guess now what caused it to come on so quick in the truck. An alpha, Negan, protecting him was kicking it into gear. 

And wasn’t that just fucking  _ sweet _ . His wives had buttons too that would bring the waves of heat back faster, getting spanked, dirty talk, just the right tone. But of course Rick fucking Grimes got all hot and bothered by someone protecting him. He ran a hand through Rick’s hair, kept his voice soft. “Rick?”

Too early in the heat wave to be mindless, to not be himself, as he pressed against Negan, settling into his lap. “My heat’s back.” Like he had to say the words, explain why he was leaning into Negan.

“I know.” It was an awkward spot, Rick too into it to pull away, not enough to fall over Negan so he just held him. Cleared his throat, “You have a preference?” There was no answer from Rick so he added, “Which way you like to be fucked?”  Rick shook his head and Negan tried again, “You got kids, so like, you have had sex before, right Grimes?”

Muffled against his shoulder, indignation still coming through, “Of course.”

“But not with an alpha.”

Rick’s body tensed, hesitated, but the man must be too close to a heat to lie. Or maybe he just didn't care anymore, “No.”

Like he had in the shed the first time he kept talking, easing the man into being closer to him. “How did ya get through heats.”

Rick’s hand was on his arm, and he tapped his fingers, words coming out a little slower. “The hard way.” Something that almost  _ almost _ sounded like a laugh, “Guess that makes this the easy way.”

Negan nodded, his own voice somewhere around resigned and amused, “Doesn’t feel like it though, huh?”

Rick was fully against him now and Negan could feel the nudge of the man’s cock against his stomach, already filling out. Rick was still answering though, “Could be worse. I know that.” 

In a world like it was now, there was just no place for that much vulnerability. And maybe that was what Negan was struggling with. His omega wives were safe and sound and protected 24/7, they didn’t have to face a single hardship. And Rick was all that softness, vulnerability, wrapped up in gruff, battle scarred fighter. The man had to know that being what he was put a permanent target on his back but it was like he had zero self preservation. Negan could have done literally anything to him while he was in heat and Rick would have let him. 

With a huff Negan rolled them over so Rick was on his back, settling over him. “I told you Grimes, I ain’t gonna hurt you, not when you’re like this.”

The words were left unsaid between them. But they both understood it. Once Rick wasn’t in heat, once it was back to business as usual that was different. Negan couldn’t make any promises about that. 

He moved past that quickly and splayed one hand over Rick’s stomach, “You ready?”

Though the heat hadn’t completely taken over yet Rick nodded, and Negan grabbed the man’s dick, stroking him slow, watching Rick’s pupils dilate and his head fall back and made those soft fucking sounds that went straight to Negan’s cock.

He slid down further, tilting his head down to lick at the head of Rick’s cock, just to watch the man’s eyes fly open, the shock on his face. The hand that wasn’t stroking Rick’s cock slid under his ass to press at his hole, sliding two fingers in and he could feel Rick’s thighs clench where they were pressed against his sides. 

A few more strokes and he briefly sucked the cock into his mouth, feeling the ass around his fingers clench as Rick moaned and pressed back into his fingers. “That’s a good boy.” He shifted his legs, coming up to his knees as he pressed them out, and Rick got it, spreading his legs. Negan patted his thigh. “Stay.”

Pushing off the bed he pulled off his shirt, kicking off his boots and reaching for his belt. Every time he’d fucked the other man it had been with his cock barely out of his pants and that was it and he wanted to try something different. Rick was watching him intently, and when Negan got back to the bed Rick moved, rolling over onto his stomach. 

Negan grinned, stroking a hand up Rick’s back, “You want it like this?” Rick nodded and moaned, rocking his hips back against Negan. His own cock slid wetlly along Rick’s ass, the head skimming over the man’s hole as Rick tried to shift back on him. Whining when he wasn’t getting where he wanted. 

Negan grabbed one of the man’s hips to settle him, pressing over his hip bone hard enough to bruise. “Say please.” His tone was mild, light, but Rick’s holy body shivered at the command.

“Please.”

“Of course.” Lining himself up he slid into Rick, trying to go slow. Apparently Rick was tired of waiting as the body beneath him ground back suddenly, taking him all the way in and a groan escaped Negan’s throat. Fuck, that felt good. He let him control the speed, Rick rocking back and forth, fucking himself on his cock. 

And he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to fuck the man when he wasn’t in heat, when he was looped out of his head. That was a dangerous thought though, because this was practically a business arrangement. He grabbed his hip with both hands, stilling the man, letting him squirm against the hold as he slowed the pace until he was just barely rocking his hips, watching Rick get himself worked up. 

He reached under him to slide his fingers over his dick, swiping his thumb over the sensitive slit, leaned his body over Rick’s to murmur, “Shh, easy, we’ll get there.”

At the words Rick settled into his touch, letting him take the lead. He had plans after this fuck and sometimes with his girls when the sex was more drawn out the time between waves was longer. And, well, it felt kind of nice.

He shifted them so Rick’s legs straightened, pressing him belly down against the bed, his cock buried in the blankets. Negan let his full weight settle over the man, touching as much skin on skin as he could as he kept up steady thrusts, just this side of not enough. 

He dropped one arm against the bed by Rick’s head and the man turned towards it, nuzzling against him, grabbing onto Negan’s arm to ground himself. 

How long he stayed like that he wasn’t sure but eventually Rick’s body couldn’t hold still anymore, pressing against him, small sounds coming from his throat. “Need more.”

“Mmm.” It was a non committal sound and Rick whined, moving faster. Negan didn’t stop him but didn’t help. 

“Please, Negan.” He didn’t respond and Rick made a noise that was more of a growl than a whimper and he watched Rick turn his head towards his arm again and HOLY FUCK.

He jerked his arm back so fast that he almost tumbled off Rick, one hand automatically grabbing Rick by the back of the neck to hold him down, and stared at the bite mark on his arm. He fucking  _ bit _ him.

Shaking his head he eased back, letting Rick get to his knees under him, and leaned over him even as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He leaned in close to his ear and his voice wasn’t nearly as stern as he wanted it to be, “I got the message, but you do that again and you will regret it Grimes.”

“Sorry.” Panted, and Negan gave a shove to the back of the man’s head but there was no power behind it.

Reaching under them again he grabbed Rick’s dick, stroking fast and hard, Rick shoving forward into his hand and then back onto his cock. Negan grunted, not sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold out. His orgasm caught him off guard as the bite mark on his arm flashed into his vision, his little defiant fucking omega. As soon as he was cumming, Rick was as well, spilling over Negan’s fingers onto the bed, Negan’s own moan drowned out by Rick’s cries. 

He thrust a few more times, easing through the orgasm before he pulled out and let go of the man’s cock. Without thinking about it too much he reached up the hand covered in Rick’s cum and held it in front of his face, “Clean me up.”

Rick’s tongue was licking the cum off his fingers, wrapping around them, almost done before Negan realized that the wave had to be fading, but the man didn’t protest, just did as he was told. Once his hand was clean he leaned back, looking down at Rick. 

The man’s shoulders were hunching now, and when Negan nudged him over onto his back his eyes were wary where they watched Negan. Not that he should be surprised. This would be when he said something cutting, where he went for the hurt but he just gave him a tired grin. “You bit me.”

Rick glanced at him arm and back to him, licking his lips. Negan waited but the man didn’t say anything. Finally Negan just pointed at him, “Don’t do that again.” He rolled off the bed, making a face at it. Between the sex and Rick’s slick it was a mess. He’d have to get some new sheets for the man to sleep in that night. Or someone would have to get them anyways. Sure as fuck wouldn’t be him. 

He nudged Rick’s leg. “Come on, get up, We gotta get you cleaned up and probably find you some clothes. Time for dinner.”

Rick was shaking his head though, “I’m good here.”

“I’m starving, you gotta be starving too.”

Still Rick shook his head and Negan thought about laying down the law, getting nasty, but it was hard to get too worked up looking at the man laying there naked in bed. So he just shrugged, “Ain’t asking ya Grimes. You can either get cleaned up and get ready or I can drag you down there like this. Either way works for me.”

Which wasn’t exactly true, he didn't plan on letting anyone else see the man like this, naked and fucked raw. But Rick eyeing him trying to decide if it was true so he gave him his cold look and finally Rick averted his eyes and nodded. 

“Good!” He pulled on his own clothes, “I’ll have someone come get you and make sure you’re cleaned up and dressed.” Rick was frowning and Negan couldn’t even imagine what the man thought was going to happen, it was just fucking dinner. He did catch his eyes and wink though, “And cheer up Grimes, I got a surprise for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Negan stopped to talk to one of his men, explaining that he wanted Rick cleaned up and to give him some clothes, preferably his own if anyone had any idea where the fuck they were. Had to tell them not to put him in those fucking sweat suits if they couldn't though. The man looked a little overwhelmed, like he had more questions, but at Negan's impatient look he just nodded.

“Good. Then bring him to the mess for dinner.”

That did hold the man up and he looked confused, “To the mess hall?”

“Did I stutter?”

The man shook his head and quickly moved to do as he’d been ordered and what the fuck was in the air that everyone wanted to talk back to him. It must have been too long since he punished anyone, since he’d done anything really bad. He’d get on that, later, after Rick had left. 

Whistling he headed out of the barracks building for his men and headed towards where the workers were. He glanced out over the lot and spotted the man quickly. As he walked towards him he tapped Lucille against his leg, grinning as people scrambled to get out of his way. 

He stopped in front of Daryl and the man stilled, eyes on the ground. Negan eyed him up and down and normally he couldn’t get anything out of the man but after a long pause he saw the man glance up and his eyes dart around, obviously looking for Rick. When he didn’t see him he caught Negan’s eyes for a second and then back down to the ground. 

He swung Lucille up over his shoulder just to make the man flinch, which he did, and grinned. “Would you like to see him?”

“Who?” Negan let out a long disappointed sigh at that. He wasn’t here to play fucking games, the man wasn’t dumb, he knew who he was talking about. Daryl’s eyes came back up and stayed on his face as he raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“Say please.”

Daryl’s jaw twitched and his shoulders tensed and for a moment Negan thought that he wasn’t going to do it. That he’d underestimated how important it was to them to see each other. Except it only lasted a moment and he was impressed that Daryl didn’t look away. “Please.”

“I do appreciate some good manners. Of course. Come on.” He turned around and started walking away and after a moment he could hear Daryl follow him. Just barely though, those light fucking hunter footsteps almost made him want to glance back to make sure he was there. But he knew he was, that would just be a weakness. 

It was obvious when Daryl realized where they were heading, he could hear the man slow down, “Where’s Rick?”

“You aint eating dinner with me smelling like that. You’ll get cleaned up.” He did turn to look at him, “And some different clothes.” Because it would upset Rick to see Daryl dressed like that, looking like that, but he shoved that thought away. 

Daryl was eyeing him like he had a question and Negan huffed, “What?”

“Can I use my points for suppressants for Rick.”

He didn’t expect that, and really wasn’t expecting the shock of disappointment at the thought of Rick being back on suppressants. At him not going into heat. At him not smelling omega. It didn’t matter because they didn’t have any, no point in them now. Before they helped omegas to be productive members of society. Who cared now. “There aren’t any suppressants.”

Daryl’s eyes dropped, and it had to be the first thing the man had asked for. Negan watched him for a moment and shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, because it wasn’t. Good if Rick was back on them, it meant he could work harder. “If we get some in, sure.” There was a look of disbelief and he snarled, “Think I enjoy Rick here fucking up my schedule?”

Daryl’s mouth opened and Negan could see the ‘yes’ in his eyes, all over his face but the man shut his mouth again, chewing on his lip and Negan could feel his eyes narrow as he stepped closer to him. He pressed Lucille against the man’s chest, “You’re making me regret trying to be nice here, Daryl. And I don’t think you want to do that, do you?” Negan thunked Lucille hard enough against Daryl’s chest to make him wince and shake his head and then turned away. “So let’s shake a fucking leg.”

Negan left Daryl getting cleaned up in someone else’s hands, mostly so he didn’t give in to the urge to bash the man upside the head. He had respect for Daryl, but it seriously got under his fucking skin that the man refused to cave. To submit to him. And yea, it rankled that the man was more loyal to an omega than to him. Though really he could make Rick do whatever he wanted, and he was sure Rick could get Daryl to fall in line. 

He considered that as he headed towards the mess. He didn’t usually eat there, but occasionally he’d make his presence known. And as much as Rick sitting down to dinner with him and his wives amused him, this seemed like a better fit. 

There were already folks heading in and he nodded, swinging Lucille up over his shoulder as he looked around. Though he nearly face palmed when he found Rick. They had got him dressed and cleaned up and then apparently left him sitting alone at a table. Negan took a moment to watch the man, his head was tilted down looking at the table, his hands between his knees. He looked nervous and uncomfortable, and why wouldn’t he be, alone in the middle of the enemy’s den. And who the fuck leaves an omega in heat by themselves like that. What if he had gone into heat? He’d have the man that brought him punished but fuck if he could remember who it had been. 

He reached him and set Lucille down, leaning her against the edge of the table. “Rick?” His head came up and he looked relieved to see Negan and wasn’t that just an amazing thing. “You okay?”

Rick nodded but it was too quick, too hard. He tried to catch his eyes, “Did something happen?” After he shot the men in the truck he couldn’t imagine anyone in the place would be stupid enough to try something. 

“N-no.” Rick glanced around at the people in the mess and pulled in tighter on himself, tugging at the shirt he was wearing. It was too big for him.

Negan’s frown deepened and he grabbed Lucille, “Bullshit. What was that fucker’s name that got you?” He tried to remember, “Rob? I’ll fuckin kill him.”

“Negan.” Rick’s quiet plaintiff voice made it through and he looked at Rick. The man looked so unhappy, so uncomfortable but kept talking, “No one did anything, please.”

With some effort he set Lucille back down and blew air out of his nose, but sat down next to him. “You know I can smell that you’re upset.”

Rick’s face flushed and he looked back to the table. “I didn’t expect to get dragged across your compound naked, Negan. I’m just embarrassed, that’s all.”

Negan stared at him because he hadn’t expected that either. He hadn’t thought about how they would get him to clean up at all. That was on him. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” He shrugged, “Guess I should have been more specific with what I asked them to do.” Rick nodded, still looking down at the table. He was settling now that he knew Rick was okay, and he reached out to touch his chin to get him to look up. “How ya feeling?”

Rick shrugged and in his peripheral he saw Daryl being led into the mess. He lifted a hand to wave at them and looked back to Rick, tilting his head. “See? Brought you a surprise.”

He used his hold on his jaw to turn his head to the door, and listened to the desperate little sound Rick made. And he thought he would be excited but Rick was panicking, eyes darting back to Negan, “D-did I do something? Please don’t hurt him.”

“What?” It took him a second to catch up and when he spoke he knew he sounded genuinely disgruntled, “Nothing. I thought you’d want to see him.” He dropped his hand, “I’m not always the bad guy Rick, jesus.” He really had no right to be indignant, he knew that, but he still kind of was. “Fuck. Maybe I should just send him back.”

“No, please.” 

Negan had put his hand up to stop them from reaching the table and he stared at Rick. “Ask nicely.”

“Please let me see him. Please.” There was no hesitation in Rick’s voice and Negan clenched his jaw because he had told him to do that but he didn’t like it. He was on the cusp of doing something to hurt the man for no other reason that he was pissy about the way it was going, when Rick looked up at him with those big blue eyes. His eyes were grateful, warm, looking at Negan with his face open and vulnerable. “Thank you.”

And it eased his anger and he finally let the tension in his muscles ease as he motioned them to continue to the table. He gave Rick’s thigh a pat, “Go on, go see him.”  
Rick scrambled from his seat and reached Daryl just as the man got to the table. He thought maybe Rick was going to hug him but Daryl stumbled back and Rick froze where he was. 

“Daryl?”

Daryl’s eyes darted past Rick to Negan. He motioned at Rick, “Go ahead, you guys can look, can talk. For now.”

Rick tried to hug Daryl again but the man grabbed his arm to stop him, shaking his head. “Not here, Rick.” He did clasp the man’s shoulder though and they shared a long look. 

“Alright, let’s get some food.” He pushed to his feet and shoved his way between them, throwing an arm around Rick’s shoulders.

He didn’t protest, Daryl falling into step behind them. Rick looked hurt, lost, and he didn’t get it but Negan did. Daryl had no room to be soft here, to be vulnerable, and for him that must mean keeping distance between him and Rick. Negan leaned close to Rick, talking against his throat, “It’s not about you, darlin’. Don’t take it personally.” Rick nodded and leaned into Negan, and this wasn’t going exactly as he had planned but it wasn’t…  _ terrible. _

They got food, Negan waving off when they tried to ask about points and got back to the table. He sat Rick down and had Daryl sit across from him before sliding in next to Rick. It was awkward though, and Negan shifted, glancing around. Just in time to catch Dwight stomping into the mess, clearly angry even from the other side of the room. 

“Oh, this should be good.” The man spotted him and turned towards them, and if looks could kill Daryl would be dead. “Dwight-”

“What the fuck.” He grabbed Daryl’s arm but Negan made a sound of disapproval and he dropped it, turning his gaze to him. He looked at the table, took in what was happening and his eyes went back to Negan. “Why isn’t he in a cell?”

“We’re having dinner. Care to join us?”

Dwight’s jaw worked and the longer he didn’t respond the bigger Negan’s grin got. He finally leaned forward on the table and the easy going tone was gone, “I said, care to join us.”

Dwight’s lip pulled back but he knew Negan well enough to tell when he was being ordered. He threw one more dirty look at Daryl and then went to get food. Once he was out of sight Negan shook his head, “Boy, he does not like you.”

They both turned their attention to him and Negan rolled his shoulders. Daryl was a hard sale but he turned towards Rick, “I really brought him here so you two could see each other. Ask how things are going, tell him about the kiddos. Anything.” He grabbed his fork, “Or just stare at each other, what do I care.”

Daryl sighed like he was giving in to something, “Hows the kids?”

“Good. Judith is talking up a storm.” Rick sniffled and Negan nudged him, pointing at the food. He nodded and picked up his fork and Daryl did the same without any prompting. 

“I bet. Everyone doing okay?”

Before Rick could answer Dwight got back and slammed a tray onto the table. It made Rick hesitate but Negan gave a dismissive wave towards him, “Don’t mind him. He’s here for me to talk to.”

Which was true. He ignored Rick and Daryl to talk minor business with Dwight. Nothing that would be important, nothing that really needed his personal attention, but it wouldn’t hurt. Next to him Rick and Daryl picked up a somewhat stilted conversation, low tones and short sentences, but they were talking. 

He actually wasn’t paying attention to them at all until he heard a soft but insistent ‘no’ from Rick. That got his attention and he turned to look at the man. Rick was holding the table with one hand, knuckles white.

Daryl looked frustrated, and turned his gaze on Negan. “His heats starting.”

Which okay, he had been caught up in the conversation but now he could scent it. Just the beginning of a wave, just starting, and Rick looked betrayed. “I said no, Daryl.” He darted his eyes to Negan, “I’m not done talking to Daryl. Please.”

Negan threw one of his legs over the bench so he was facing Rick. He lowered his voice, “Not really something I can control there, Rick.” So much for the drawn out sex making the down time longer. He should bring Rick out now before it got bad, it would be easier for him. He’d already seen how fast Rick could go from coherent to a whimpering mess. But the man’s face was desperate to see Daryl, he wasn’t even trying to hide it. He clicked his tongue and then turned back towards Dwight, picking back up the conversation. 

“Negan?”

He shrugged without looking, “Let me know when you need to go, chat with your little bestie until then.” It made Rick grin at Daryl but the other man just looked worried. That part wasn’t his problem. His omega was happy, that was all he gave a fuck about. No, wait. He closed his eyes for a moment and gave his attention back to Dwight. No reason to dwell on that thought.

He did catch Rick’s voice, trying to reassure Daryl, “He’ll make sure it’s okay.” So trusting. So confident that Negan would protect him. 

That caught Dwight’s attention as his gaze darted to Rick and back to Negan like he was confirming what he heard. He could already see the wheels turning, Dwight trying to figure out how they were going to use Rick’s easy compliance to their advantage. Negan gave him a forced smile, like that had been part of the plan. Like all of this, Negan’s softeness towards Rick, the protectiveness, was part of some plan to tighten the hold they had on the man next to him and Alexandria. 

Fuck all, he really wished that were true.


	7. Chapter 7

Negan glanced down when Rick grabbed on to his leg, and he glanced up at the man. His jaw was clenched and he was sweating. But he was trying to push on, struggling to keep up a conversation. Daryl’s mouth was twisted in concern and his eyes darted toward Negan.

He had a moment to be surprised that Daryl hadn’t already said something, but his eyes were pulled back to Rick as he leaned over the table. Voice a grumble, strained. “Stop looking at him. I told you I’m fine.” And Daryl’s eyes went back to Rick.

Ah. A quick once over of Rick said the man was in rough shape, and Negan didn’t know why he thought he could trust the man to tell him when it was too much. Rick had planned to see out his heat alone in a shed in the woods, it wasn’t like he was making great decisions about it. Stubborn fucker.

Rick looked down at his plate and Daryl darted his eyes to him again and he caught them and nodded. He shifted his weight towards Rick, “Rick?”

“Please, I’m fine.”

He laid his hand over Rick’s on his thigh and the man startled like he hadn’t realized his hand was there. “I think it’s time to wrap up.”

Dwight was watching them closely, and Negan rolled his shoulders. He turned to look at him, “Dwight, take Daryl back for me.” 

He shoved away from the table and he must have been dying to leave because he didn’t even complain. “Move it.” Daryl and Rick shared a look and Daryl got to his feet, Dwight giving him a shove but the man just did as he was told. 

Negan watched them go and then turned to look at Rick. His legs were pressed together, cock hard, and they were so beyond when Rick should have called it. He slid a hand down Rick’s spine, settling it on his lower back. Rick’s hips jerked, and he whimpered, as he stared hard at the table. 

“You know, it would serve you right if I fucked you right here.” He let his fingers slip under the waistband of Rick’s pants, pulling out a moan. “I told you to let me know, good to know I can’t trust you worth shit. Think you can get up and back to the room?”

Rick nodded and Negan stood, waiting for him. Rick took a couple steadying breaths and tried to stand but he stumbled, abruptly sitting back down. Slick had soaked down the back of the pants, and he must be struggling. 

They were gathering attention and Rick looked up at him with big eyes. “What the fuck do you want me to do?” It was snarled out, more aggressive than he meant, and Rick averted his eyes and shoved himself to his feet again but he wobbled. 

Behind him there was some laughter, and Negan glanced around at them with an easy smile on his face. That he didn’t feel. But Rick brought this on himself. “Well?”

“S-sorry.”

And he remembered Rick telling Daryl that he would make sure it was okay. So he sighed and put an arm around Rick’s shoulders sitting him back down the bench. A mild glare was enough to get his people to lose interest. 

“Dinner is almost over, we’ll wait for everyone to clear out.” Rick huddled against him, face pressed against his neck. “Rick?”

“N-need a second.” Rick pulled back and his eyes darted around and back to Negan. “Please.”

“Just a bit longer.” Everyone was already cleaning up their trays, filing out. 

“Pl-please, now.” Rick was having trouble focusing on him, and reached for his own pants, trying to get the button undone. 

Negan grabbed his hands to stop him. “No.” Rick whined and fought against him and exasperated Negan snapped out, “Do you  _ want _ to get fucked where everyone can see?”

Rick moved suddenly so he was straddling Negan’s lap, grinding down and spoke against his neck, “Yes, yours.”

And that was new. He hmm’d and slid an arm around Rick’s waist, mostly to keep him still. It wasn’t too bad right now, not making too much of a scene. “Is that so?”

“Pl-please.”

“You don’t want that Rick, what’s gotten into your head?” He tried to catch the man’s eyes but he had his face buried against Negan’s neck. He gave up on that but did give his hair a little tug when Rick mouthed his neck, “Don’t you dare fucking bite me.” He cupped the man’s ass with one hand, sending Rick squirming. “This one ain’t on me  _ darlin _ , remember that later when you’re all pissed off and indignant.” He let the man grind, the hold keeping the movements small, “I tried to get you back to the room.”

Rick’s hands were on his pants now, and Negan grabbed them, lowering his voice into a growl. “No.”

Rick made a sound like a wounded animal and Negan was starting to think he would have been better off dragging the man out, or throwing him over his shoulder, that trying to wait it out hadn’t been the best idea. Rick met his eyes, “ _ Now _ .” Like he could fucking command him.

A glance around said that the room was nearly empty, just a few of the worker types cleaning up and Negan sighed, pulling Rick’s head all the way up. “Not here, Rick, not here. You might not care now but you will.”

“No, please. Yours.” Rick’s movements were more desperate and Negan didn’t think it just had to do with his heat anymore. It wasn’t just desperation to get fucked, it was to get fucked  _ here.  _ He tried to push him off his lap but the man resisted.

“What is going on in that head, Rick?” Something. “Want to show you belong to me, huh?” Rick didn’t answer but Negan didn’t need him to. He wasn’t sure  _ why _ but he knew what the man was trying to do. He yanked Rick’s head to the side and eyed the bite mark there before tilting his head to the other side and mouthing the skin there before he bit down. It was harder than the previous one, he was trying to mark him and it had to hurt but Rick melted against him, content sounds from him even as he tasted blood. 

He finally pulled back, eyeing the mark. It was deep, would be obvious for weeks, maybe longer. He stroked Rick’s hair, “Now everyone knows you belong to me. Can we go back to the room now?”

Rick was still grinding against him, but the panic that had been in his movements had eased, and Negan really wanted some answers but knew he wouldn’t get them now. He pushed Rick off his lap and the man let him and that was an improvement. He got him to his feet, the man’s rolling his hips against him. “Do you need me to carry ya?”

Rick shook his head and clenched his jaw and Negan slid an arm around his waist to help him move, sighing fondly. “You are a stubborn shit.”

The walk wasn’t bad, Rick followed his lead without complaint, without hesitation. At the door to the room Negan pulled away and spun Rick around to press his back against the door and crowded in on him. He slid his hand down the back of Rick’s pants, shoving two fingers inside him, making the man gasp and scramble to hold on to him. 

He pressed the fingers in fast and hard, not giving Rick time to catch his breath, until the man was whimpering and squirming, face red. Mindless with need, “Please.”

“You want my cock?” He slid a third finger in, twisting them. “You don’t choose where we fuck Rick, I do. You do not tell me  _ now _ . You understand that?” He was aware that he was punishing the man for something that he probably didn’t understand, but he was starting to feel like Rick had forced his hand and he didn’t like it. “Or if we even fuck at all.”

But then Rick was crying, frustration and desperation overwhelming him, and Negan knew it wasn’t like the man had a say in it either. He pulled his fingers out and shoved the door open, Rick already wiggling out of his pants as soon as they were inside. 

Negan didn’t waste any time. He shoved Rick face first against the door once they were inside and yanked his pants down just enough to get his cock out. 

He slammed into him so hard Rick went up on to his tip toes, a hoarse cry tearing out of his throat. The rough thrusts left him scrambling at the door, trying to get some kind of purchase so he could get leverage. 

Rick had his forehead against the door but Negan grabbed his hair and tugged it back so the man’s head fell back on his shoulder. Honestly Negan was kind of impressed, even when his wives were in heat he didn’t think they fucked this often. He moved one hand across Rick’s stomach, stroking the skin there before grabbing his cock. 

There was nowhere for Rick to move, but he tried to thrust into Negan’s hand, groaning when the door stopped him. So instead he tilted his chin towards Negan. “K-kiss?” It was half question, half plea and Negan obliged, tilting to kiss the man.

The kiss was gentle, and Rick whined into it. When Negan tried to pull back Rick grabbed his head, which should be a no no, to pull him back into the kiss. He ignored that though as Rick’s hand left his head to his shoulder, trying to touch as much as possible. He was close and abruptly he pulled out, dragging Rick to the bed and shoving him down onto his back. 

He was on him instantly before Rick could complain, before he could even whine at the loss, between his legs hiking the man's knees up and thrust back in. Rick threw his head back, screaming and his legs wrapped around Negan’s waist. 

Negan leaned across him to suck on his throat, just above the bite mark and felt the man cum between them, ass clenching around his cock. He tried to resist cumming, he wanted to fuck the man just a little longer, but he was too close and he grunted as he came, dropping his weight onto Rick. Rick’s arms came up around him, holding on to him, and it seemed like a long time that they stayed that way until Rick started to fidget. 

“Can’t breathe.”

Negan chuckled and raised his head from the blankets, looking Rick in the eye, “Did you just call me fat?”

Rick shrugged, and Negan really liked the way his face was soft and open. He did push up to his elbows without breaking eye contact and his voice came out softer than he meant to, “You really do have pretty eyes, Grimes.”

There was something on his face, concern, fear, uncertainty. It was kind of hard to make out the individual emotions but resignation was high on the list. “Thanks.”

It made him chuckle and he rolled off Rick, laying on his side next to him. Rick shifted so he was looking at him, and if he expected the man to run away, to hide in the corner, he was wrong. Rick looked mellow and content, calm for the moment.

Negan brushed the curls out of his face and would love to leave it as a nice moment but it just wasn’t who he was. “You wanna tell me what the fuck that was about in the mess hall?” He cupped Rick’s face, and the man didn’t pull away, even though there was no heat pheromones making him compliant.

Rick’s eyes lowered, even as he pressed into Negan’s hand. “I don’t know.” Negan’s hand tightened, because that wasn’t a fuckin answer and Rick swallowed hard but continued, “I felt like… I don’t know Negan. I needed…” His face was red, clearly embarrassed, “I needed to be marked. Needed that … proof.”

He didn’t think that Rick was being deceitful, open honesty on his face. He shifted closer, expecting Rick to pull away now that he had been fucked. The heat sated. But the man didn’t pull away. 

In fact, the room was clouded with the scent of heat and sex but he could smell the difference. The last fuck had done it, Rick’s heat was fully fading away, but still the man leaned towards him. And his actions made a little more sense. Negan hadn’t really experienced it before but his wives were a different story. Maybe Rick’s omega senses knew his heat was nearly over and wanted that… reassurance. Proof that he would be protected even when he wasn’t in heat. 

Rick shifted, glancing at Negan. “My heat’s over.” He said it like he wasn’t sure why he was still close to Negan.

He watched him for a few moments, “It isn’t just during heat that omegas wanna be near Alphas, you know that, right? Omegas are supposed to wanna submit to Alphas all the time, it’s genetic.”

That did finally make the man tense, but he still didn’t pull away, and Negan tried to decide how much to push him. He realized Rick thought he’d walk away after his heat with no lingering effects, and someone was going to have to break it to him that it wasn’t true. 

Well, Rick wouldn’t believe it from him anyways so let him figure it out himself. He had a different concern now anyways. “How often do you go into heat?” One of his wives only went into heat a few times a year, the other every other month. If Rick’s run of luck held up he expected the man to tell him monthly. 

But Rick shook his head, “I don’t know. Never been off suppressants long enough to go through more than one at a time.”

“And never been with an Alpha before.” Rick frowned, and Negan wondered if the man remembered admitting that or if it had been when he was too far into a wave. “Sounds like you’ve spent most of your life hiding from what you are, but hey, it’s your life.”

That did it and Rick pulled all the way back to sit against the wall. “Yea, because it's something to be proud about.”

Negan sat up as well, regretful that they weren’t lying close, but unable to help himself from starting shit with the other man. He wasn’t sure what it was about him that got him so riled up. “Oh please with the sob story. Get the fuck over it. You lost the genetic lottery, but you’re doing fine. Just sayin you’d be happier if you didn’t pretend like you weren’t an omega.”

“Happier?  _ Happier? _ ” Rick waved at the room and opened his mouth but he must have caught the warning look from Negan because he shrunk in on himself, and his voice came out quieter. “It only makes me weak.”

Negan shrugged, it wasn’t like he didn’t think that too. But that was why there were Alphas, so omegas could be omegas and they’d be safe. Protected. 

Rick met his eyes and then looked away, “When I go into heat again I’ll figure it out myself.”

“You’ve already given in Rick, damage is already done. Don’t be stupid.” Rick was holding the blanket bunched up in his lap but the anger had disappeared as quickly as it arrived and he just looked lost. Negan liked the anger better. “Besides, there are benefits to getting fucked by the biggest baddest Alpha around, yea?”

Rick snorted, “You’re the only alpha around.”

Negan nodded and tilted his head to catch Rick’s eyes, holding them. “And you should probably remember why that is.” The threat was clear in the words and he saw Rick’s eyes widen before he nodded and looked away. 

And that was how he should leave it. There was no need to make things more complicated, like he had said, this was practically a business arrangement. 

But the possessive mark on Rick’s neck was impossible to miss, and the man wasn’t in heat anymore but he was an anxious omega, and Negan lowered his voice. “Come here.”  
Rick shook his head but his body leaned towards him, and Negan reached out to touch his hands, pulling them out of the white knuckled grip on the blankets. “It’s late, you’re probably exhausted. I _know_ what you want Rick, I’ve been taking care of omegas since I first presented Alpha.” In his head he added, _LIke there was any doubt_ , but that would just egg the other man on. “It’s okay, let me comfort ya. You can go back to hating me tomorrow.”

“You’re mocking me.”

“I’m not. I told you, when it comes to omegas I’m a grade A fucking sweetheart.” 

“It’s different when I’m in heat, I can’t… I can’t help that.”

He wasn’t going to force him, but he didn’t think he’d have to. The man was waiting for the violence, the anger, but instead Negan settled back on the bed, getting comfortable. Once he was settled he spoke again, “Come on. Listen to your instincts and quit being such a stubborn fucker.”

There was a battle on Rick’s face and Negan just waited it out. Finally the fight left him and Rick moved, laying down and curling around him. It took a moment for them to get situated and despite his protests Rick was asleep almost as soon as his eyes closed. Negan pulled him closer, reaching up to push the hair out of the man’s face and sighed. 

He couldn’t go easy on the man. He couldn’t go easy on Alexandria. And if he was pushed he’d have to do whatever was necessary. His entire operation depended on it, and his people depended on him to keep them safe and everything running smoothly. He wouldn’t jeopardize them, not when they put their trust in him.

Rick just needed to fall in line and stay there. Right. 

He closed his eyes, he wouldn’t fall asleep here, but he’d stay just a little longer to make sure that Rick was out. And one thought kept running through his head. 

_ Please don’t make me have to kill you, Rick. _


	8. Chapter 8

“Where have you been?”

Negan paused halfway through the door before he shook his head, shutting it behind him. “I  _ am _ glad to be home, thank you for asking.”

Jen looked contrite but when he got closer she wrinkled her nose. “You reek.”

“He’s been with that omega from that new community, for his heat.”

“Oh! Is he nice? Is he going to move in here?”

“What does he look like? What’s his name?”

“Shit, I would love a drink, no no, don’t worry yourself. I’ll get it.” Negan rolled his shoulders as he went to the kitchen to get said drink, and noticed that none of his wives followed him. Thank god for that.

He had four of them, two omegas, the other two just betas that liked the extra amenities that came with being his wife. He treated them well, he wouldn’t take any shit - or at least not too much shit, but they got more leeway than anyone else in the Sanctuary. As long as the snark stayed in the house, disrespecting him in public was a different story. Wife or not that shit didn’t fly.

It was tempting to go straight up and take a shower and sleep, but he headed back to the living room. He put his hand up when Sherry went to talk and left it up while he downed half the drink and then dropped it. 

He tried to remember all the things they had asked. “His name is Rick. He was just here to get helped through his heat. Believe it or not he’s the fucker in charge at Alexandria, so he will be returning back tomorrow to go out and get me more shit.”

What had he missed. Sherry raised an eyebrow. “He’s a little scruffy, but pretty. Heard you fucked him in the mess. Classy.”

“Oh fuck off.” 

Tonya, one of his omegas, hand went to her mouth. “Oh, that poor thing.”

“I didn’t fuck him in the mess hall, Christ. Who are you talking to?”

“And that you marked him.” 

He hesitated and her eyes lit up like she had won a fucking prize. He sucked air through his teeth, “And where did you get this information, Sherry?”

“You’ve never marked us during heat.”

“I didn’t mark him.” Well. “I mean I did. He’s not going to be here and it made him feel safer.” Tonya looked like she didn’t buy it and he was starting to lose his temper. He turned back to Sherry, “I think we both know who your source is, maybe I should pay him a visit and work this out.”

Her eyes dropped instantly, and he didn’t even feel bad about it. He took a step towards her but Tonya spoke up, “Did you hurt him?”

He should have just gone and taken a shower. Or better yet, maybe just stayed with Rick. “Of course not. Have you ever seen me hurt an omega?”

“Yes.” Sherry again and he turned his eyes to hers and without another word she tucked tail and sat down on the very far side of the couch, curling her knees up to her chest protectively. It was a good reminder though, just as he had thought about when he was laying with Rick. Nobody was completely safe, not ever. 

“Anyone that betrays me meets the same fate. Man, women, beta, omega. That’s different and you fucking know it.”

Jen had been mostly watching but she spoke up, “I heard the man was begging you to fuck him in the mess and you refused.”

Negan nodded, “He was too far into heat to think clearly, he didn’t want that.”

Jen gave him a sad smile and then nudged Tonya, “Come on, take Sherry and help get the stuff from dinner cleaned up. Please.”

Tonya listened instantly and Sherry grudgingly followed, but she seemed keen on getting out of the room. Idly he wondered where Lylah was. Jen was still watching him and he took another sip of his drink. “You got something to say?” It wasn’t like his wives were jealous. They were there out of necessity, they each got something out of it, they didn’t love each other. 

“Don’t forget to bring him pills.”

Negan startled at that and the glass almost slipped out of his hand. He licked his lips, “Male omegas almost never get knocked up.”

“You willing to risk that? Saddle that poor man with another mouth to feed?” She was watching his face and he wasn’t sure what was on it before he could force it to be blank. 

The girls always took the pills after heats to make sure they wouldn’t get pregnant. Some kind of stuff that was easier to stockpile, because that shit was more important than suppressants. This wasn’t the kind of world to bring kids into. It hadn’t crossed his mind about Rick. It was true what he said, male omegas went into heat but it was rare that it led to pregnancy. But for a brief moment he thought about it.

“Negan.”

He snapped his attention back to her and made a face. “Relax, of course I will. Thank you for reminding me.”

She watched him for a long time but he just gave her that smug obnoxious grin. She finally nodded, “Okay. And go take a shower, you’re disgusting.”

“Ouch.” He laughed as she rolled her eyes and left him alone in the room. He downed the rest of his drink in one swig. He really needed some fucking sleep.

It took some tracking down but he finally found Rick’s clothes, freshly cleaned and folded in the laundry room, set off to the side. He was curious how Rick was going to be, and tucked the clothes under one arm so he could knock on the door. 

“Hello?”

He snorted out a laugh as he unlocked the door. Rick sounded like there was a salesman at his door, so polite. He pushed the door open and tracked the room until he saw Rick on the far side, on guard, though if he planned on doing something terrible to him he wasn’t sure what the man’s plan of action was going to be.

When he saw Negan the stance relaxed, moving away from the wall, and the rush of relief that it calmed Rick to see him was unexpected. It made him tamp down the insult on the tip of his tongue and instead hold out the clothes. 

Rick glanced down at them and then back up but didn’t take them. Negan shrugged and dropped them on the bed. “Figured you’d want your own clothes.”

“Am I going home?” There was some stress there, some nerves, and Negan really wanted to ask him what he thought was going to happen. He was tired though, and since Rick was being nice and submissive still he didn’t poke at it.

“Yup. One of my men will drive you back to Alexandria. Though in the future we’re going to have to figure out a better system than this.”

“But I am going home.”

His patience wasn’t endless. “Disappointed? You weren’t planning on staying, were ya? You were a great lay Rick, but my house is already pretty full.”

There was that frown. That glare. “No.”

“Then let’s get going here. Get dressed, and we can get you on your way home.”

“Can I say goodbye to Daryl?”

“What? No. Rick, focus here sweetheart. Get the fuck dressed so I can get you the fuck out of my way and get back to work.”

Rick picked up the clothes and stared at Negan and he let out a startled laugh when he realized what his problem was. “Really?” Rick still just watched him so with an over dramatic sigh he turned so his back was to him. “You’re right, seeing you get dressed is too intimate.”

There was rustling behind him, the sense of movement and Negan may have peeked just once. Or twice. Finally Rick was at his back and he turned around. He couldn’t help reaching up to touch the man’s jaw, thumb smoothing across his cheek until the frown was gone. He dropped his hand to touch the bite, and it didn’t miss his notice the way that Rick flinched, and he was suddenly, irrationally, indignant. “You begged me to mark you, don’t forget that.” 

And he expected snark back but Rick just shook his head, “I know, it just hurts, that’s all.”

The easy compliance threw Negan off and he just stood there for a moment before he remembered the other thing. He held out the baggie with the two pills in it. 

Rick took them automatically and eyed them, “What are these?” 

Negan hadn’t expected this to be awkward, but he found himself not wanting to have this conversation. “For after heats. Ya take them so you don’t get knocked up.” Rick’s gaze jerked up to his. He tried to ease the sudden tension in the room, “Not really looking to be your baby daddy, ya know?”

“Men almost never get pregnant during heats.”

“Preaching to the choir here Rick, but sometimes it does happen. It’s rare, but I promised my wife I’d make sure you took them. Better safe than sorry, this world is no place for…” He trailed off as Rick looked at him and remembered that the man had a baby. Had two kids. He shrugged apologetically, “Ain’t no world to be having kids in.”

Rick looked down, nodding as he shoved the baggie in his pocket. “It isn’t.”

He felt like he should be apologizing but it was the truth. And it hurt something that he knew Rick believed it was the truth too. He slid an arm around the man’s shoulders and got him moving out into the hallway where one of his men was waiting. They went out to a truck and Negan reluctantly pulled his arm away, and watched Rick climb in. 

Their eyes met and Negan gave his best asshole grin, sure he had succeeded when it made Rick frown. “See you in two weeks to collect, Darlin.” He tapped the roof of the truck to let them know they were good to go.

He didn’t watch them drive away, didn’t dwell on it. This place didn’t run itself and he had a ton of shit to get done. People to order around, punishments to give out, other communities to terrorize. He’d see Rick in two weeks, until then he had work to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Negan almost didn’t even make the trip to Alexandria he had so much shit to deal with. A small rebellion that he had squashed before it got anywhere, a new community that he had to indoctrinate. The wear and tear of being the god damn biggest baddest asshole in this whole chunk of the world. Shit, he even found himself an alpha to put down. You would think by now they’d know better than to enter his territory. Negan’s reputation had to be getting around. 

All of that and when it was time to do a pick up, when they came to ask if he wanted to go, he had almost waved them off. Almost forgot just who the fuck was at Alexandria. And shit, he could use a pick me up.

He climbed in the truck Dwight was driving, dragging the girl in the front seat out and giving her a shove, letting her find somewhere else to sit. He glanced back at the workers they were bringing, “No Daryl?”

“No.”

“Someone’s a big ole pissy pants today.”

Dwight’s jaw clenched, “Thought it might upset your omega too much.”

“Sure.” The level of pettiness was impressive, that he disliked Daryl so much he wouldn’t even let him get the glimpse of his home. His people. Whatever. He didn’t really care. “Have we heard anything from Alexandria the last two weeks?”

Dwight relaxed at the business tone and the man shook his head, “Seen their scouts out a few times, but it’s been quiet.” He tilted his head like he was thinking, “Saw some signs on the outskirts of their territory that look like another group might be poking around, but no people.”

That didn’t set right with him, but he just nodded. It sounded like Alexandria had settled down, since he acquired them there had been hiccups but apparently Rick was falling into line. Though he doubted it was that easy.

He must not be the only one thinking it. Dwight glanced at him, “Thought it would be trouble, but fucking that omega brought him to heel real good. Guess I expected more fight from someone that lasted this long out here.”

Negan nodded, and it sucked. But it’s what it was. Omegas were meant to fall in line. He just thought Dwight might be jumping the gun a little. He hadn’t known Rick for long but he didn’t think it would be the end of it. Someone had to be a realist though. 

They were getting close and Negan sat up, tapping his fingers on the dash. Anxious to see Rick, no use pretending he wasn’t. The gates were finally visible in the distance and Negan forced himself to relax. 

As soon as they pulled up the gates were opened and that was an improvement. That they didn’t make him get out and throw out a few idle threats before it opened. And shit, maybe they were actually settling in.

His trucks pulled in and there was Rick, standing in the middle of the road, arms crossed. He watched Rick scan the trucks until his eyes landed on him and Rick straightened, his mouth twisting. Aw, didn’t look like he was happy to see him. He wasn’t mad, he would have been disappointed by anything less.

He got out of the truck, throwing Lucille over his shoulder, and headed for the man. Rick didn’t back away or tense up. He was unhappy, sure, but he just raised his eyes to Negan, waiting. Negan grinned, “Hello Darlin, miss me?”

There was that spark. He could see Rick struggle, trying to stay calm, trying not to get riled and boy howdy did that make him want to rile him. His eyes drifted to the bite mark and he reached up to touch it but Rick stumbled back.

Lightning quick his hand shot out to grab Rick’s shirt and yank him forward. “Where the fuck are you going?”

Rick tilted his chin up, “Your stuff is all here to be loaded. Please take it and go.” He pulled back from Negan, dislodging his grip on his shirt.

Negan grabbed him again, yanking him harder this time, and this was what he was talking about. This was his feisty little omega. He met Rick’s eyes, holding them, and lowered his voice to a snarl. “I’ll go when I damn well please. Or did you forget that?”

Rick’s eyes dropped, like he was supposed to, but his body was still tense. Negan had never thought to describe someones shoulders as defiant before, but fuck if that was all he could think. The man had some defiant fucking shoulders. And if they were going to do this, then he wanted to get the fuck on with it. So he raised his voice and put all of that coldness into it, “Are you just pissy because I didn’t call you the next day?” Rick’s jaw clenched but didn’t break. Negan glanced around at Rick’s people watching and he leaned in closer, “I swear Darlin, just because you put out doesn’t mean I don’t respect you.”

He felt Rick move before he saw it, and he was sure the man intended to hit him but he was ready, that had been what he was going for. Before Rick could get a hit off he caught him across the face with a backhand. There was a commotion behind him, no fighting, just some movement. Rick’s people moving in maybe, his people stepping up probably, but nothing else happened. Rick raised his hand to his mouth, coming away with blood and swallowed hard before he stepped closer to Negan, lowering his eyes again. With compliant fucking shoulders.

Negan tilted his head down, “What have I said about that shit not flying? You lost your temper and now I’m going to have to do something bad, Rick. You get that, right?” He had no problem being violent when he had to, but he was just messing with Rick. There wasn’t bite behind his words, but it still sent Rick into a panic. 

“Please don’t.” Rick reached up like he was going to touch Negan but dropped his hands, “Pl-please.”

“Over you losing your shit because I was going to touch my mark on you.  _ My mark _ . The one you begged me for. You know, that shit hurts my feelings Rick.”

“N-Negan.”

He clicked his tongue and pointed at the ground. Rick nodded and slipped down to his knees, and stared up at Negan waiting. Negan pulled Lucille off his shoulder, letting her thunk down on the ground in front of Rick. The man twitched, but didn’t take his eyes off Negan. 

Around them there was tension, unease, but Negan only had eyes for Rick. It was hard to stay angry looking at those baby blues. He raised an eyebrow at him, “You done?”

“I’m sorry.” Not exactly what he asked, but it worked.

“Okay.” He grabbed Rick’s arm to drag him to his feet, “Glad we got that out of the way.” He moved his hand up to Rick’s neck, thumb over the mark, and caught the small sigh from Rick as he leaned in to it. Stubborn fucking omega. 

“Was this really necessary?” Rick shrugged and didn’t say anything but his face said that it had been and shit if that didn’t make Negan laugh, “Alright, Let’s go talk Rick, you can catch me up on all the gossip.” He glanced around at all the tense faces, “Woah, everyone just relax a little. Just a little good natured rough housing. Trust me, you’ll know when it’s serious.”

“It’s fine.” Rick’s voice was steady, calming his people, and Negan was kind of proud of his little omega. 

“Rick?”

Rick turned to look at the woman, the one from last time. “We are going to the square to talk, I promise things are okay.” She still looked unsure but nodded, trusting Rick at his word.

What a fucking team they made. He caught Rick’s arm, “We’ll talk at your house.”

“No.”

Negan took a deep breath, “We just fucking did this Rick. I’m not gonna be such a nice guy about it if we have to do it again. Your house.”

“Right, okay.” Rick was scanning the crowd and Negan followed his gaze until he landed on the same place as Rick. His kid. He threw an arm around Rick’s shoulders and pointed at the kid, “You come too.” Rick tensed and Negan leaned his head down close to him, “Ease down, I aint gonna hurt your kids.” 

“Why do you want him?” 

“You were going to try to get him to vamoose, he wasn’t going to, I’d have to make a point. I’m losing my patience, Rick.” His hand slid to his neck again, “Let’s go talk.” He looked to Dwight and raised his voice, “Hold steady, I’ll be back soon.”

“We’ll start loading -”

“Hold steady.”

He dropped his arm from Rick so the man could lead them where they had to go, and he turned his attention to the boy. “Heya Kid.”

He got a Grime sized glare from him. Rick glanced at Carl, face twisted with worry as he looked back at Negan. “Hey kid, relax a little. You’re upsetting your dad.”

“ _ You’re  _ upsetting my dad.”

“Carl-”

“Shh.” He quieted Rick with a look, “Let the kid talk.” They had stopped in front of a house, Rick’s he assumed.

Carl looked nervous now, but his mouth was still twisted in anger. “Why don’t you just take your stuff and leave my dad alone.”

He could tell him that everything here was his, but he was sure this kid already got that. Or that Rick was  _ definitely _ his. He glanced at Rick, and was going to fuck with him but the man had his eyes averted, face flushed. And okay, this was an awkward situation. “All yours Rick.” Yea, he wasn’t going to have this conversation.

“We talked about this Carl. Please don’t-” 

All that indignant kid rage turned on Rick, “I know what happened, I hear everyone talk. I know what an omega is.” Carl glanced at Negan but back to Rick, “It’s pathetic, why don’t you  _ do _ something.” Carl pushed past Rick and up the stairs into their house, slamming the door. 

Huh. Apocalypse or not, kids were kids. 

“Ouch.” It brought Rick’s attention back to him and the man’s shoulders went back.

“You wanted to talk.”  
Negan motioned vaguely at the house, thought about pushing the issue, but Rick looked like he was about to cry and he could practically choke on the scent of distressed omega. He set Lucille down and leaned against the handle, “Don’t suppose you want me to comfort ya right now, huh?”

Rick made a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh and Negan felt something twist in his chest. He didn’t like that. Rick kicked at the ground, “I’m fine.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

“What would you have done if I said yes?”

Negan moved instantly until he was in Rick’s space, crowding him against the side of the porch, and sighed. “I came here today so I could check on you, Rick. They don’t need me here to collect tribute.”

“Why?”

“You’re one of my omegas.” 

Rick’s eyes widened at that but then ran his thumb over his split lip, “Yea, that felt like you just wanted to check on me.”

“I’m not going to apologize for doing what I need to for my people Rick. You knew what would happen if you started shit with me. I’ve been honest with you and your people from day one. I don’t bluff and I will follow through with what I say. I do that to take care of my people, you’re a leader, you understand that.”

Rick’s eyes were on the ground and he leaned back against the porch, “One of us is doing a lot better job of that than the other.” Rick rubbed his hand over his face, “Maybe they are right, maybe omegas can’t lead.”

“Rick, I can’t stand self pity so I’ll just say this once. Your people are lucky to have you, you keep shit running smooth, you bust your ass, and you keep me happy. You’re tougher than most fucks I know, so cut that shit out.”

“After my heat-”

“So kill whoever said it. Cut off some limbs. Bash in someones head.” Negan watched his face and shrugged, “Or don’t. Do things your way, but show your people that they need you and they will fall the fuck in line. A community with no leader doesn’t do shit for me.”

“And that is what you care about.”

“Of course it is, Rick.”

It hadn’t been what Negan wanted to do, how it was supposed to go. Rick just always seemed to get to him. He snatched Lucille and turned away from Rick but only made it a step when the man spoke up. 

“We think we know where there are suppressants.”

“Great.” 

“You don’t care?”

Negan turned to look at him. “Do you want me to?” Rick watched like he wasn’t sure what he wanted to answer and he looked so confused, so frustrated, that Negan couldn’t help the sigh as he moved back to him. “You didn’t know that there would be lingering effects after I helped you through your heat?”

“I know that omegas…” Rick chewed on his lip, and blew out a huff of air. “I didn’t think I would.”

“You were wrong, huh?” He tilted his head, “You’re supposed to want to submit Rick, it’s just biology. Also, suppressants won’t help with that, you might not smell like omega on them, might not go into heat, but I already had ya. Your omega instincts will remember.” He was close enough that he could touch and he laid a hand flat on Rick’s chest, “You belong to me Rick, but don’t take it too hard. Everything and everyone belongs to me.”

Rick leaned into the touch and met Negan’s eyes, “That should make me angry.”

Negan nodded, because yea, it probably should. He leaned close though, voice smug as shit. “Makes you feel safe though, don’t it?”

The man didn’t seem happy about it and Negan tapped his fingers against his chest. “Come on, it’s not the same when we load your shit without you glaring at us.”

“I should check on Carl.” Rick’s eyes glanced up, “Can I? Pl-please?”

“Sure.” 

Negan dropped his hand and headed back to the front gates without watching Rick. Without letting it show that it bothered him that Rick didn’t want to come with him. At the front gate his men were waiting, and boy did they look pissy. He eyed them, “Well, get to work.”

Dwight’s jaw twitched but he motioned everyone to get to work. Negan walked past the supplies laid out to go to them. He grabbed a box off a pallet of medical equipment, glancing in it at the bandages. He added a few bottles of medications to it and carried it with him. He picked a few more things from the supplies, stuff that would be useful for Rick on runs. 

The last pallet and a half were food. He dropped the box he was holding on the half pallet and when they got to it to load it he shook his head. “Leave this one.”

“Sir?”

“We’re not taking this one, seemed pretty fucking clear to me.” 

They backed off though he caught them catching Dwight’s eyes. Somewhat out of spite he grabbed another box off the pallet they were taking and dropped it on the one staying. No one challenged him again, he didn’t expect them to. Dwight wasn’t stupid, he knew what he was doing. Everything was loaded when he spotted Rick making his way back. 

Even this far away his body language gave away that the talk with his boy had not been good. Not much he could help with there. Once Rick was closer the man shook it off, giving his people calming looks, before he made his way to Negan. 

“You talk to your kid?”

The remaining pallet attracted Rick’s attention right away and he watched the man scan around and take in the trucks loaded, Negan’s people loaded up, and he looked back to Negan. “What’s wrong?” Alright, right to business then.

“Wrong?”

Rick edged closer to the pallet, glancing at what was on it and back to Negan. “I thought… we brought everything we were supposed to.” Rick glanced around at his people and Negan could see the panic building up, and he thought about if he wanted to let him or not, but took pity on him. His kid had already put it him through the wringer it looked like.

“Nothing wrong Rick.” He kicked the pallet. “I left you some of the medical supplies, some stuff for runs. Some of your food.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re one of my omegas.” Rick’s people wanted to act like he was losing them something by being an omega? He was going to let them know that the only reason Negan was taking it easy on them was because Rick was an omega.  _ His _ omega. He had no qualms with making it clear that if something happened to Rick they would lose that advantage. “Because I like you Rick. Because you manned up, busted your ass and brought me everything I asked for, so I’m gonna let you keep some of it. As a reward.”

“Thank you.” 

And shit, it sounded like Rick actually meant the words. And also like he was waiting for the catch. Negan gave him a wink. “See ya next time Rick.”

Rick followed him to the truck, like he always did, but instead of just watching him he spoke up. “Negan…”

“Yes, darlin?”

Rick twitched at the endearment and that shit would never get old. “What do I do if I go into heat?”

He had thought about that, “Send a scout to the edge of Savior territory, they will get me a message. Easy Peasy lemon squeezy.”

Rick nodded and Negan climbed in the truck before he touched the man again. Because he wanted too. 

It was just Dwight and him in the cab and a good distance from Alexandria he glanced at him, “Just say it and get it the fuck over with.”

“Nothing to say.”

“Bullshit.”

“Is every community with an omega you mate going to get this leeway?”

_ Mate _ . He had so intentionally not used that word. And Dwight had to know that. He ignored it because it was intentional to rile him up. “I wouldn’t help out omegas in other communities. Rick is the leader of Alexandria. That makes it different.” Lucille was across his lap but he lifted her to rest on Dwight’s shoulder, to make sure he really felt the threat. “You said it yourself, fucking him brought him to heel. Me owning the omega that runs a community? That works in our benefit all the fucking way around.”

“And that’s what this is about? Just business?”

“It’s always just about business, Dwight. You should know that.”

It shut the man up and he left Lucille there for awhile longer before settling her back across his lap. All in all, that had gone pretty smooth.

Which he believed, right up until Rick's little fucker of a kid was pointing a gun at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, this was certainly a shit storm.

“If that was anyone else’s kid he’d be dead. Probably them too.”

Negan rolled his eyes at Dwight but it didn’t make him any less right. The kid had broken into the goddamn sanctuary and got far enough to point a gun straight at his head. A lot farther than most people got. 

So it crossed his mind to kill him, to make an example out of him. Instead he did a little, uh, parenting. Kept him for awhile, showed the kid around, tried to get it through his head just who he was fucking with. The kid had an attitude and a half and it didn’t matter how old he was, he was trouble.

But the little fucking brat was Rick’s, and it didn’t matter what he would do if it was anyone else’s kid. It was Rick’s, that made it different, and that was that. At least the kid hadn’t caused too much damage. A few people injured, no one dead, and that gave him leeway to just bring the fucker back to Alexandria and threaten the shit out of Rick for a little while. 

Maybe he’d stay for dinner. 

“I’ll be back.” He motioned at a few people, “Grab a truck and pack some guns.” He’d rather go completely by himself but he wasn’t stupid enough to go without any back up. He pointed at Dwight, "You stay here." 

Dwight was shaking his head but Negan ignored it as he climbed into the driver’s seat, glancing at the kid with his arms crossed, leaning against the door, glaring at Negan. “You sulk just like your daddy you know.” The glare deepened and Negan couldn’t stop the grin, “Get your seat belt on and let’s get you the fuck home.”

They had driven half the way there in silence when Carl finally spoke up, “If you’re gonna kill someone, kill me.”

“Oh?”

Carl turned more towards him, “Don’t hurt my dad, he wasn’t responsible for it.”

Negan chuckled, “After what you did you’ll be lucky if I don’t kill a whole bunch of your people. And your dad is responsible for what  _ everyone _ one of you fuckers do, that’s what it means to be a leader.” The kid looked shell shocked and Negan relented, “I’m not gonna kill anyone, probably. Gonna have a stern talk with your dad about keeping his people under control, but I think everyone will make it out alive.” And he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t enjoy the unique thrill that came with winding Rick up and making him beg. 

“It’s not his fault, he’s out scavenging, was leaving as soon as you guys left after pick up. No one knew what I was doing. Leave him alone.”

Negan’s hands tightened on the wheel and his back tensed, and that was a stupid fucking reaction. Of course the man was out getting supplies. Wasn’t that the entire reason they were in whatever fucked up situation they were now? So he could get over his heat faster and get back out there. So why did it bother him so much to think about it?

He glanced sideways at Carl because one thing did stick out, “You think your daddy needs you to protect him? Shit, you’re gonna need me to protect you from him once he finds out what you did.”

For all his bluster Carl swallowed hard at that, but then muttered out, “I’m not scared of him, he’s an omega.”

Negan let out a low whistle at that, “That’s what you think, do ya?”

Carl’s glance darted to him and he looked unsure but it was clear  _ someone _ had been feeding the kid these lines. One of Rick’s people and Negan didn’t like that one fucking bit. Carl fidgeted but just looked away. 

“Guess we’ll wait for him to get home then and see what he says.”

Carl threw himself back against the seat, petulant, and Negan shook his head. This had gotten seriously out of hand, but the kid sure did have some balls on him.

At the gate he laid on the horn, waving jubilantly at whoever the moron standing guard was. They stared at him and then picked up their radio and he stuck his head out the window, “You know who the fuck I am. Open the fucking gate or I’ll bash your fucking head in. Real simple. Besides, I got someone here that belongs to you.”

They squinted at the truck and even from this far away he could see their eyes go wide when they spotted Carl and the gate was opening. He motioned at his people to wait where they were outside the gate and he drove in, pulling the truck up along the fence and got out, grabbing Lucille before he shut the door. He pointed her at Carl, “Well, lead the way to your house.”

Negan could admit that he enjoyed getting to hold Rick’s baby girl. It had been awhile since he held a baby, and she was just as sugar fucking sweet at her dad. All big eyes and curls. Carl watched him the whole time like a hawk, never letting his guard down, and he finally rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna hurt a baby, christ. What kind of person do you think I am?”

Carl’s face said he knew exactly what kind of person Negan was but he stayed quiet. Negan turned his attention back to Judith, bouncing her on his knee as she giggled. Alright, he had made the kids dinner, had put the entire town in a panic (he was sure), now where the fuck was Grimes. 

There was a knock on the door and Negan raised an eyebrow at Carl but he just stared, so with a long suffering sigh he got up and handed Judith to him, and headed to the door to answer it himself. He opened it up and was tempted to slam the door in the man’s face. He couldn’t remember his name but he remembered that face. “What?”

“Negan, sir. I’m Spencer. We met before. I’d love to have a word with you.”

Negan leaned against the door frame and glanced up and down the street. There were people watching, but he got the distinct impression they didn’t exactly back this man up. Where the fuck was Rick. Not that he was worried. 

“Sure, why the fuck not.”

He glanced behind him but Carl had disappeared with Judith and he stepped out onto the porch, closing the door. He motioned to the pool table he had them set up outside. He had hoped to play a game with Rick but he supposed he was stuck with this asshole for the time being. 

They got to the table and stood there for a moment before Negan gave him an incredulous look, “Rack the fucking table.” 

The man scrambled to do that, and he was already bored. He set Lucille down and spied Carl watching from the porch. There was something about the way Carl was watching the other man, and Negan had an idea of where all the omega bullshit he was being fed came from. He turned his attention back to the man. “So, Steve-”

“Spencer.”

“Ah, right.” Negan actually had known that, “What did you want to chat about?”

The man looked up at him and he was clearly nervous, eyes darting around, before he looked to Negan. “I thought we could talk about the future of Alexandria.”

“Oh? And what does that have to do with you?”

Taken aback Spencer tilted his head, “My mother used to run this place, before Rick showed up with his people. My whole family is dead now.” He waited like he was expecting some kind of sympathy and Negan sighed.

“Let me guess, because of Rick.” He shook his head, “Can’t stand when people bury the fucking lead.”

“Yea, because of Rick.” Spencer was starting to look pissy, it probably wasn’t going the way that he expected. “He’s an asshole. Since he’s been here we’ve seen nothing but bad things happen. He’s a weak leader.”

With how sleazy he looked he figured the man would at least be a good salesman. Negan looked around at all the people watching, trying to gauge if they felt the same as Spencer but he didn’t see many that looked like they agreed. He knew that with the great omega reveal and Negan fucking him that Rick was struggling with his people, but he didn’t see anyone that outwardly supported Spencer. Good. Though one or two looked unsure and ya know what, he’d remember that. 

“Oh I don’t know, this place looks nice. You people look well fed and healthy. He did so well I even left you folks with extras this time around. Why exactly is he a shit leader?”

Spencer was searching his face like he was trying to find an angle and Negan shook his head, breaking the balls. “Ah, fuck, shit break.” He looked up and Spencer was still looking at him like he didn’t understand why his spiel wasn’t working. “Well?”

“He’s an omega.” Spencer said it like anyone should know that was the reason. 

“And?” Negan pointed at the table, “It’s your shot.”

The man nodded, looking at the table. He made a nice shot, glancing at Negan with a grin like he was looking for praise. When he got none he looked back at the table and missed his next shot. He scowled when he looked up, “We can’t be led by an omega. They aren’t leaders, look at how he was with you.”

“And how was he with me?” Negan missed another shot and fuck, he was going to take this table back to the sanctuary before he played Rick because he was seriously out of practice and he refused to lose.

Spencer was glancing around, his face flushed, and his voice came out frustrated, “You're an alpha. He does whatever you say.”

“You all do whatever I say.” He was pushing him, he wanted him to come out and say it. 

“He let you fuck him.”

And there it was. “When he was in heat.” He sucked air in between his teeth, trying to stay calm. Rage at the off handed way the man disregarded Rick, disregarded  _ his omega, _ burned white hot in him.

Spencer wasn’t listening though, “If another alpha came around he wouldn’t be able to stand against them. He ruins everything he touches. If you wanted him you could take him, but he is not a good leader for Alexandria.” He could see Carl hand Judith to the women on the porch with him, moving down the steps with that rage aimed at Spencer, and what the fuck had the kid thought the man was trying to do undermining his dad? Negan shot him a warning look and and Carl stumbled to a stop, fist clenched, and when Negan pointed to the porch he clearly didn’t like it but he went back. 

Negan turned his attention back to Spencer, “And you are?”

Spencer put his hands up, dripping with false modesty. “My mom was the leader before.”

Like that made a difference. “So if you want to be the leader, why don’t you just take over as leader?”

“What?”

Negan’s voice dropped and the man really was stupid if he couldn’t recognize the danger. “If you want to be a leader, why haven’t you just killed Rick yourself and t _aken_ it?”

Spencer looked dumb struck at that, and for the first time he glanced around at the people watching, and he must not have found what he was looking for because he turned back to Negan. “I mean, I don’t know if one on one… I didn’t mean I wanted him dead...”

“So he’s too weak to be your leader, but you’re still too scared to take him on?”

Spencer looked at a loss of words and finally got out, “But he’s an omega.”

Negan nodded, “He is, that's true.” He set down his pool stick and placed both hands on the table. “Let me ask you this, where is Rick right now?”

“I…” He was finally,  _ finally _ starting to realize that he was on thin ice. “I’m not sure, I think he’s out looking for supplies.”

“Right. He’s out looking for supplies, and you’re here trying to get me to kill him because you’re too much of a coward to do it yourself, is that right?”

“I had to stay here, someone has to-”

“Hide in their house?” He moved around the table towards him. “Let me tell you something, Rick is an omega. You’re a beta. Those are just the way you are born. You can’t control that, though you can control if you’re a cowardly piece of shit. And Rick sure as fuck ain’t.”

Spencer was trying to back pedal, “I’m just saying, I get what you are trying to do here, I understand it. Rick Grimes has a history of not working well with others.”

Negan could feel the anger all the way to his toes, that this man would undermine Rick like this behind his back. Negan may be a bad guy, true, but what this man was something worse. Cowardly. Disloyal. “Rick has done  _ anything _ he can for you and these people. Believe me, do you think he wanted me to help him with his heat? Because I can tell you he absolutely fucking did not. But he did it for you. For this community. He is out there  _ right now _ getting more shit for me so I don’t have to hurt anyone here. He is swallowing down his pride and he is out there getting shit done. That takes guts. And then there’s you.”

As he talked Negan moved towards him pulling the knife out of his belt and Spencer tried to move away from the table but he cut him off. “You know what I’m thinking? It’s because you got no guts.” From the moment the man had started talking shit about Rick he knew how this was going to end. Lucille was too good for this piece of shit though. He tightened his grip on the knife and sliced out, and couldn’t help grinning as everyone gasped. 

Spencer’s face was frozen in shock, looking down as intestines slipped through his fingers. “How embarrassing, there they are. They were inside you the whole time, you did have guts! I’ve never been so wrong in my whole life.”

He was enjoying himself a little too much, but his Alpha side was raging, protective of his omega and he might have been a little over the top. He looked down at the bloody knife in his hand and was about to tell someone to clean up the mess when his eyes landed on Rick standing in the middle of the road, frozen in shock. 

Whoops.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone scrambled out of the way as Rick approached and Negan glanced down at the mostly dead man at his feet and back up at Rick. “Surprise.”

“What is going on? Why are you here?”

Rick was angry, he could hear it, but his voice was calm, steady. Working so hard to not challenge Negan, and fuck it must be hard to do. But the man had walking that line down since Negan broke him and he had to shake the feeling like he had to explain himself. 

He moved closer to Rick and shrugged, “Wasn’t my decision.” He let Rick tilt his head, try to figure that out for a moment, and then continued. “Your little serial killer over there-” He pointed in Carl’s direction, “Showed up at my place and nearly killed me and a bunch of my men. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t bring him home to his daddy?”

Rick’s eye darted to Carl’s and whatever he saw on the boy’s face made him clench his jaw and he looked back at Negan. His eyes glanced down at Spencer, “What happened?”

Negan shifted his weight, the shock at suddenly seeing Rick finally under control and he made a tsk tsk sound. “Don’t you think you should thank me first for bringing your boy back?” Rick hesitated and he took another step towards him, “Don’t you think you should thank me for safely bringing him back even though he pointed a gun at me?”

Rick met his eyes and Negan didn’t have to say the other part out loud. The part where he didn’t kill him because it would hurt Rick. They both got it. Rick swallowed hard and dropped his eyes, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Rick’s eyes darted to Spencer again and then back up, “And him?”

Negan nudged the man with his foot and shrugged, “He was trying to convince me to kill you and let him take over Alexandria.”

“What?” Sometimes Rick seemed so fucking naive, the real surprise and hurt in his tone that one of his people would betray him. Negan had been able to see it the first time the Spencer fuck talked. 

He nodded and waved at the people around them, “You can ask them. I’m just here, helping you out Rick. Watching your kids, taking out your town bully, protecting you and yours. What a nice fucking guy I am today.”

“You didn’t have to kill him.”

“Someone had to. He was pretty bold about this, I’m sure eventually he would have worked up the nerve to do something himself, he’s the one that has been feeding all that bullshit to your kid. And you know what Rick, having to put down your own people sucks. So I did it for you.”

Rick was wavering, glancing around at the people watching them, and he didn’t know these people that well but it looked like they weren’t that torn up about Spencer. Shocked at the violence, sure, but clearly he wasn’t the only one that saw Spencer as a threat. And at the end of the day even if he wouldn’t admit it, he was sure Rick was relieved to have a potential problem taken care of.

“He’s telling the truth Dad.”

Negan appreciated the support but gave a grin, “He already knows that. You can tell, can’t you Grimes? When I’m lying?”

Rick still seemed like he was shaken up and he darted his eyes to Negan but looked away, “Can someone, s-someone get a blanket or something to cover him.” His attention turned to Negan and it was hard to read his face, “Thank you for bringing Carl home, I think… I think maybe you should leave.”

His eyes narrowed and he stalked towards Rick, looking forward to giving the man a hard time for thinking he could dare tell him to go. He was already amped up from killing that asshole, he could use a little more entertainment. Rick was sure to blow any moment, he was too calm and Negan had to know where the anger was. When he got close though he realized there was blood on the man’s head, his arm bleeding through his shirt, one arm protectively over his ribs and he forgot whatever he was going to say. He closed the distance between them and reached out to grab his jaw gently, looking him over. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine.” He reached up like he was going to push Negan’s hand away but he tightened his grip and Rick relented. 

“No you’re not.” He leaned in closer to look at the head wound and his body froze when he picked up the scent of an alpha. An alpha that  _ wasn’t fucking him _ . He moved so they were almost touching, spoke low and slow. “Rick, sweetheart, you’re gonna want to answer this question real honestly. Why the fuck do you smell like another alpha?”

Rick glanced around at everyone watching and met Negan’s eyes, “L-let’s go in the house and talk.”

“Rick.”

“Please.”

He didn’t give a shit if Rick cared about losing face, not over this. He tightened his fingers and tilted his head farther up, “Last chance, Rick.”

“I was attacked. That’s all.”

Negan searched his face, looking for any sign of a lie. Any sign that maybe Rick had been out scouting for an alpha, trying some shit behind his back, but there was nothing there. Finally he snarled out, “I’ll kill him.”

Rick kept his eyes on Negan and reached up to grab Negan’s wrist, and he let Rick pull his hand off his jaw. And there was that hardness that he knew was in Rick, his fighter. “I already did. And brought you all his shit.”

“Alright, let’s go inside and get you fixed up.” He motioned towards the house, a big dramatic movement, trying to hide as he swallowed down the sudden anxiety that Rick had been at the hands of another alpha. “After you.”

Though just in case the man had any ideas he grabbed his upper arm, pulling him towards the house. He turned away as Negan dragged him towards the house, telling his people what to do about Spencer, trying to keep order all the way until Negan pulled him through the door, kicking it shut behind him.

He let him go as Carl came into view, Rick glanced at him briefly but he motioned forward, let the man deal with his kid. He had time. 

Carl only had eyes for his father, big wide scared eyes, and Negan couldn’t help as he leaned against the wall and caught his attention. “You ain’t scared of him, remember?” He chuckled when the kid’s shoulders hunched but at Rick’s glance he shrugged and let him do his dad thing. 

He watched the man talking low, and it looked like he might be getting through to his kid, but who knew. That one was definitely going to be trouble. He found himself hoping that maybe the kid realized what he had been saying - about Rick out there doing his fucking job while they all holed up here, was the lesson. That ain’t weakness. Finally Rick told Carl to go upstairs and stay there, shooting nervous glances at Negan.

When they were alone he wasted no time backing Rick up against the counter and couldn’t stop the growl from making it through his lips. “Whoever this Alpha was, was all over you Rick. I can  _ smell  _ it.”

“There was a fight.” Rick glanced around and swallowed hard and now that it was just the two of them he could see that Rick was badly shaken, that he was barely holding onto his calm, and it must have been a bad fight. Negan almost wished the alpha wasn’t dead, he’d feel a lot better if he could have ripped his throat out himself.

“Who was out with you. I want to talk to them.”

Rick was already shaking his head, “Was out by myself. What happened with Spencer?”

“I already told you. I brought your kid back, Spencer asked to talk. He said he’d be a better leader and wanted me to get rid of you.” Rick’s eyebrows were pulled together, clearly hurt, and Negan couldn’t help try to say something to make him feel better. “None of your people looked like they agreed with him, for what it’s worth.”

“They didn’t?” That soft fucking hopeful voice.

It made Negan lean in close, too close, but he jerked away when Rick looked up. “Go shower, wash that fucking stink off you, and then I’ll look at your head.”

“I’m okay.”

Negan shook his head and stepped back. “Go.”

Rick sighed, obviously aggravated, but nodded. “Okay. I’ll be right back.”

Negan watched Rick head to the shower and shook his head. He shouldn't care this much and why the fuck was the man out by himself anyways? It was stupid fucking behavior. He leaned against the counter and then kicked over a chair, not even sure who he was so pissed at. 

He didn’t have to wait long before Rick was back, hair wet and barefoot. He passed Negan and picked up the chair, standing it back up before he moved in front of Negan. He was suspicious of how calm the man was, how compliant he was being. Rick just rolled up to Negan killing one of his people, forcing his way in his house, he should be pissed. Negan had done a lot less and gotten that angry glare and temper.

“What happened?”

Rick licked his lips, obviously nervous, and looked away. “I was out getting supplies. I got ambushed. That’s all.”

“Why were you out by yourself?”

Rick crossed his arms and set his jaw. “Not enough people to double up, someone had to go out on their own.”

He was lying. He crowded him a little, enough that Rick shifted backwards against the counter. “Why were you on your own?”

Rick let out a long sigh, shoulders slumping, his voice barely more than a whisper, “Not everyone is happy with what happened with you and me. You heard some of it. After my heat I need to prove to them that I can still lead. That I’m strong. I don’t need anyone backing me up.”

“Rick.” He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them Rick had his chin tilted up, finally angry and defiant. “You need to bring back up with you when you go out. Fuck, even I have back up at the gate.”

“I can handle myself.”

Negan let it go, for now, because he really needed to know about the other part. He glanced at the head wound and it was already starting to bleed again. He fisted his hand in Rick’s shirt and shoved him back into a chair. “Where’s your first aid kit?”

“Under the sink.”

Negan opened the cabinet and grabbed the kit, loudly dragging a chair over until he was sitting in front of Rick. He cleaned the gash on his head, taping it and then tugged on his shirt. “Off.” Rick made a face but did as he was told and Negan hissed at the gash, it could probably use stitches, but he just cleaned it up and bandaged it. There were bruises up the man’s side and over his ribs and he winced when Negan prodded at them. He didn’t think anything was broken, just bruised and he dropped his hands. As soon as he could Rick pulled his shirt back on.

“Any other injuries?”

Rick shook his head and for a moment Negan wanted to check him over, wanted to see every inch of the man to make sure that was true. Wanted to touch every inch of him until the only scent on the man was his. Maybe Dwight was right, he was not in the right mind when he was around Rick. “So what happened?”

Rick shrugged one shoulder, “I got ambushed. Thought I found a stronghold, but it was uh, a tr-trap. He j-jumped me and…” Rick rubbed his face against his shoulder.

“Rick.” The man had said all that happened was a fight, but that, the way he said it. The distress. The fact that he was stuttering.

“He smelled that I was an omega. It’s what saved me I think, instead of killing me when he had me he wanted to… keep me. Wanted to know when I was going to go into heat. He let his guard down cause I was an omega, and I killed him.”

Rick’s behavior made sense suddenly. The man had a scare, had come close to something really bad happening and Negan thought that maybe, just maybe, Rick was comforted having him there. Having an alpha,  _ his _ alpha there. He lowered his voice, careful that there was no bite. No mocking. “Do you feel safer with me here?”

Rick touched the bite mark on his neck for a moment and made a disgruntled sound and the answer was on his face. He thought about forcing a verbal answer but there were more important things. He shook his head, “You can’t go out on your own, Rick. Omega or not, it’s stupid. And of all the things you are, stupid ain’t one of them.”

“You remember that the reason I have to go out is for you, right?”

Negan waved that away, mostly because he didn’t want to think about it. “Take someone with you when you go, that’s a fucking order Grimes.”

“I’ll take who I want on runs.”

They were in a standoff and Negan curled his lip, angry at how stupid the man was. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet, dragging them so their faces were almost touching. It was then that he saw it in Rick’s eyes. How close the man was to breaking down. His omega needed some help, he could see it. 

They stared at each other for a long time, Rick making little huff sounds like he was just waiting for Negan to beat the shit out of him, even as the man leaned into the touch, looking for comfort and Negan made a decision. He let go and stepped back. “Go tell your kid that you have an errand to run, and you’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Why?”

“Go tell your kid that you have an errand to run, and you'll be back in a few hours.”

“Where are we going?”

“Go tell your kid-”

“Alright. I get it.” He looked down, “I’ll go tell him.”

Before he could move though Negan grabbed Rick’s arm and he dropped the snarl, the bluster, as he met his eyes. His voice serious. “Are you sure you’re okay? Nothing else happened?”

Something flashed on Rick’s face but it was gone as fast as it was there. “I'm okay.” Negan touched Rick’s face for just a moment, and Rick let him, and they were both kind of fucked, weren’t they?

“Good. Now go, we got a chunk of driving to get to.”

Rick hesitated, and tried one more time. “Where are we going?”

“The sanctuary.”

“For what?”

He gave him a grin, settled into his decision. “I’ll see you at the gate in what, 10 minutes Grimes? That enough time?”

Rick nodded with a sigh and Negan let himself out, noting that Rick didn’t seem afraid. That the man trusted him. Honestly he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Idly he noticed someone had cleaned up the mess he left of the guy. On the way out of town most avoided looking at him. Though the ones that did, he’d swear there was less hostility than there had been. As it should be. He’d gotten rid of a fox in their hen house. Maybe these people would get that he wasn’t the enemy, not really. 

At the gate he sent the other truck home and told them he’d be right behind them. He gave them a few other special directions as well and like the well trained shoulders they were they didn’t react much. But Dwight was gonna be  _ pissed _ . He thought about having one of them take the truck and making Rick take one of Alexandria’s vehicles but they all looked like pieces of shit. He didn’t want to get stuck out there somewhere. 

Rick didn’t look happy when he got to the gate. “You’re late.” Rick hesitated, tilted his head, and Negan couldn’t help laughing. “I'm fucking with you, I don’t have a fucking watch. Get in the truck.”

They weren’t driving for long when Rick spoke up, and his voice was hesitant. He clearly had been working himself up to say something. “You know I’m not in heat, right?”

“Rick, I can probably smell that you’re in heat before you know. Of course I fucking know that.”

“Then why are we going to the Sanctuary.”

“Another Alpha touched you, Rick. I just… You can’t go out on your fucking own.” Which wasn’t an answer but it was all he provided. He glanced sideways at him, “But yea, I’m not bringing you back there to fuck if that is what you’re worried about.” He tapped the wheel and knew his voice was angry, “Do you know what could happen to you out there?”

“I’d get fucked by an Alpha?” Rick looked at the floor and spoke before Negan could. “I didn’t mean that. I know it’s different. I asked you, that’s on me.”

“You might not like me Rick, and I know you don’t think much of the way I run my shit, but when it comes to omegas I am sweet as fucking candy. Most alphas out there before this were dangerous, and now? Most of them are like rabid dogs. You were a cop, I bet you knew that already. Did you have many cases of what an Alpha can do to an omega when they are pissed off?” Without looking away from the road he could see Rick nod. The man didn’t argue with him, didn’t try to tell him that he was wrong.

“Before this, you had an omega?”

Negan’s hands tightened on the wheel and he could still picture her face clear as day. “I did.” 

“So were you a dangerous alpha before all this too?”

He knew his voice was gruff, he couldn’t help it and he glanced at Rick watching him. “I was raised to believe Alphas protect omegas, not exploit them. Pretty fucking lucky for you now, isn’t it?” There was a hard edge to his words that told Rick the conversation was over and the man settled into his seat, but those eyes stayed on Negan.

The rest of the trip was in silence until they were nearly to the sanctuary. Negan’s voice in the silence of the truck startled the man. “I’m gonna send you home with a truck. Fill it with some cool shit for me for the next time I come to collect, okay? Don’t fucking lose it in a lake or some shit like that.”

There was a huff from Rick that might have been laughter. They made it through the security points and finally pulled in front of a building. He turned the truck off and shifted in the driver’s seat to look at Rick, “Listen, don’t take what I’m about to do the wrong way and get all mushy on me. I don’t give a shit about you personally, but if you are stupid as fuck and get yourself killed I have to train a whole new leader.”

Rick glanced up at him and out of the truck, trying to figure out what Negan was doing but finally landed his eyes back on Negan. The curious look wasn’t what he was expecting. “You keep saying that but you had someone offering to take over today. Seemed like you weren’t a fan of that idea.”

Negan scowled, “Do you want me to do something nice here Rick, or do you want to be witty and make your stupid fucking point?”

Rick put his hands up and muttered a sorry. Negan waited a few moments and continued, “You do not scavenge by yourself. Do you under fucking stand me Grimes? Get out of the truck.”

He did and Negan came around to grab his arm and pull him towards a building. Negan let him go by the door and pointed a finger in his face. “Stay.”

Another easy nod and it was really starting to lull him how compliant Rick was. What he was about to do was a bad idea. Pretty high up on the list of bad ideas. But there was only one person that he could be certain Rick would take with him, that Rick would depend on, and if he was honest with himself about it (which he was trying not to be) he knew how happy it would make Rick. And fuck it, if Rick was doing his job, providing for Negan, what did it matter if he wanted his omega to be fucking happy. He didn’t have to explain to anyone. Except, apparently, to himself.

The second hallway there was a man standing there holding on to Daryl’s arm, looking bored. He was halfway to him when Dwight appeared, looking pissed.

“Negan, we need to talk.” Negan raised an eyebrow at that tone and Dwight growled out, “Please?”

His voice was strained and that was the least submissive please Negan had ever heard but he gave Daryl a glance before he nodded, stepping into a side hall. “Dwight.”

“This is a bad idea.”

Negan shrugged, he already knew that. Thought it himself. “It ain’t gonna hurt anything. Daryl ain’t gonna break, and if anything he’s dangerous to us here. We let him go and he’s thankful. Alexandria is thankful. We win.”

Dwight watched him and Negan could see him weighing the options, “Daryl is dangerous and him back with Alexandria is dangerous.”

“Rick will make sure-”

“Rick won’t do shit.” Dwight moved closer, more balls than the man had shown in a long time, “Are you doing this because it’s good for us or it's good for your omega?”

It would make Rick happy. It would calm him. It would make him safe. Negan knew all these things, and he knew that they shouldn’t be his priorities. He leaned in close to Dwight and didn’t give a single fucking hint of his thoughts away. “Alexandria produces. Rick is the cause of that, whether you believe it or not. I’m making a good fucking business decision. You have a problem with that?”

Dwight looked up at him, searching his face, his eyes, and finally the man looked away. He wouldn’t find anything.. Nothing showed that Negan didn’t want to. He waited but the man didn’t say anything so finally he snapped, “Well?”

“You’re the boss.” Some of the tension looked like it left Dwight though, like he trusted that Negan really had the best for the Saviors in mind. And he did, honestly. Letting Rick have Daryl wouldn’t hurt anything. He knew Rick, he knew what he saw there.

“Fuck right I am.” Negan eyed Dwight for a moment but then headed out of the hallway, heading back towards his goal. He nodded to his man and took over grabbing Daryl’s arm. The man eyed him but didn’t say a word and that was kind of fucking annoying.

“Not gonna ask what’s going on?” No response, not even a shake of his head, and Negan stopped walking, jerking him to a stop as well. “Well it’s about Rick but if you care that fucking little I’m happy to put you back in your closet.”

His head came up like he knew it would, “Rick?” Negan raised an eyebrow and Daryl scowled but muttered out, “What about Rick?”

Negan slammed him against the wall, the surprise making the man whoosh out a lung full of air. “He is not to go out scavenging by himself, you understand me? He won’t bring anyone with him, so now you fucking work for me by protecting him.”

Daryl’s eyes searched his face, and for the first time since they brought him to the sanctuary he saw some life in the man’s eyes. “You’re sending me back with Rick? To Alexandria?”

“Yes.” He gritted his teeth because this was such a bad idea. “If you disappear I will take it out on your people. You still work for me Daryl.”

“By protecting Rick.”

Negan met his eyes, “Just like in the truck that day. Got it?”

Daryl was still looking for the trap, for the other shoe to fall, “Why not just send one of your men to do it?”

He sucked in a deep breath, all of this would be for nothing if he beat the man to death before he got him to Rick. “Because I want someone that Rick will actually take the fuck with him. I need someone that actually gives a fuck if he lives or dies to have his back. And that’s you.” Daryl finally nodded and Negan pulled him off the wall, heading towards the door. 

Rick was glancing around, and looked bored, but Negan knew the minute his eyes landed on Daryl. He didn’t move towards him, didn’t say anything, but his face lit up. It almost made him jealous. He let go of Daryl when he was a few feet away. 

Concern crossed Rick’s face and he looked back to Negan, “What’s going on?”

Negan sighed and shoved Daryl towards Rick, watching him stumble a few times before he got his footing. “He’s your protection now. Anywhere you go, he’s with you. Out running supplies, going for a walk, making dinner.”

“What?” 

“Go get in the truck Daryl.” The man hesitated in front of Rick but moved towards the truck leaving just Negan and Rick. He moved closer. “You take him with you as back up from now on. Do you got it Grimes?”

“You’re giving me back Daryl?”

“No, Daryl still works for me.”

“But he’s coming back to Alexandria.”

“Yes.”

“Because you want me safe.”

Negan grit his teeth and shoved the keys into Rick’s hand, “Because I want you to do your job. Make sure you fill up my fucking truck with cool shit.”

Rick’s face was so soft, those big blue eyes staring at him. The look on his face so fucking grateful “Thank you.”

“Just go Grimes.” 

Rick started to walk away but stopped, lowering his voice so no one else would hear. “When that alpha caught me, he asked if I belonged to an alpha. I told him yes.” Rick’s hand reached up to touch the mark on his neck, and his face was so open. 

Negan didn’t answer, swallowing hard before Rick finally turned towards the truck and climbed in. He kind of expected the man to peel out, to flee like he thought he’d never get another chance but he just calmly drove away. Like he trusted what Negan said. Like there was no ulterior motive there.

And Negan couldn’t help a small grin, that warm fucking feeling in his chest that he’d never admit to. His omega was happy, was grateful, thanks to him. He had almost forgot what that felt like.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, rewrote this thing a half dozen times.

The next time it came to collect from Alexandria, Negan didn’t go. He had things to do, and honestly Dwight’s words got to him a little and he couldn’t help feeling guilty. Maybe he was putting too much time and energy into Alexandria. He needed to focus on his own people. 

He was worried that Rick might be in heat, but if that was the case he’d get a message and then he would deal with it then. Rick was safe, Alexandria was calm, and Negan had other communities that weren’t. He’d deal with them, get everything straight. 

When they got back from Alexandria he casually eyed at the stuff they brought, it looked like Alexandria had done a good job, all the stuff was there, and he had a moment to regret that he hadn’t asked them to take slightly less. To keep the goodwill towards Rick as it were. 

Dwight noticed him looking and gave a nod and Negan wasn’t going to ask if Rick had been there. 

It seemed like the man was appeased though and when he passed him he paused, “Rick and Daryl were out on a run. Their people had everything ready for us.”

“Good.” He lifted up a box to look under it, “No problems?”

Dwight shook his head and he looked more relaxed than he had from a while coming back from Alexandria, “None. Not even any whining or back talk.” Dwight glanced away, “I know I thought it was a bad idea with Daryl and whatever else you’ve been doing there, but it seems to be working out.”

“Of course it is, it’s my fucking plan.” He caught Dwight’s shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze, “Good job.”

He finished checking over the haul and had to admit that he was impressed. He would bet anything it was the combo of Rick and Daryl out together. Again he had that twinge of jealousy, which was ridiculous. He couldn’t help but wonder if Rick was jealous that he had wives though, or if the man thought about him at all when he wasn’t there.

And all that shit was dangerous thinking. He was protective over omegas, he wasn’t lying when he said he’d been raised that way, but he didn’t give his wives all that much thought. He helped them when they were in heat, shared a home with them, but that was where his interest ended. The last time he’d given an omega this much thought he’d been married to them.

A frustrated sigh made it out that he didn’t realize until the people in the hallway around him abruptly were kneeling and he took a moment to survey them. This is how it was supposed to be. He tapped Lucille on the floor twice, watching a few people huddle in smaller and with a chuckle he threw her up over his shoulder and kept walking. He had all the power here, everything that Rick had was because of him, so why was he getting so worked up about it. 

Except he kind of knew. He liked Rick, the snark, the attitude, how absolutely fucking soft the man was the minute his guard was down. And he liked all those things before he knew that Rick was an omega. If that Alpha Rick killed had caught him in heat, he would have rolled over. He could have been any alpha and Rick would have submitted the same. 

Instead of heading home he headed towards his room in the barracks. He couldn’t deal with his wives right now. He didn’t want to deal with anyone. For fucking fuck sakes.

The next collection he did go. He didn’t ride with Dwight, settling into one of the trucks towards the back like he didn’t even want to be there. 

It gave him a good view of Rick standing there with his arms crossed, Daryl right at his shoulder scanning for trouble, without the man being able to see him. To know that he was there. He watched them for a couple minutes as the truck pulled in. Rick was grinning, turning to look at Daryl, laughing at something the man said. He looked relaxed. He caught a quick smile from Daryl before the man was back to the frown and shook his head, but it made Rick give the man a little shove. And he got a glimpse of how the man was when he wasn’t terrified, when he was with someone he cared about. 

Dwight was out of the truck and talking and Daryl was watching him but Rick’s eyes were scanning the trucks and the folks that had already gotten out to load and his mouth tipped down. Negan watched him turn his attention back to Dwight and even over this distance could hear him ask.

“Negan?” If Negan had to place the way the man’s voice sounded he would say hopeful, but maybe he was just getting into his head. Daryl glanced at Rick and his mouth twisted like he was unhappy about the man’s question, but he just turned back to Dwight and waited for an answer. Like a good second in command.. 

Dwight ignored them because of course he did and Negan eased out of the truck, heading towards them. Daryl was talking to Rick and looked like he was trying to calm him, but Rick was shaking his head. His serious face on. Rick motioned at the saviors a few times and looked like he was going to talk to Dwight when Negan stepped into view.

“You sound like you missed me, Darlin.”

And it was impossible to miss that Rick did look pleased to see him. Not happy maybe, not jumping for joy, but the frown went away and his stance eased. Though there was still that indignant quirk of his mouth at the pet name. When Negan was close enough to hear him Rick was talking, “We were on a run last time.”

They stood there and Negan realized Rick was explaining to him why he wasn’t there last time, like he owed Negan an explanation. He kind of liked that.

He watched Rick for a moment, the man seemed calm. Arms crossed and that hip cocked like he was just waiting for Negan to start shit with him. Having Daryl back was good for him, he could tell the difference. Speaking of which, he turned his attention to Daryl, “Why don’t you help them load.”

“Thought I was supposed to protect Rick.”

Negan tilted his head like he was thinking about it before he picked up Lucille and pressed her against Daryl’s chest, forcing him to back up or get injured. “Don’t have to fucking protect him from me, now, do ya?”

“Go on Daryl, it’s fine.”

“Yea sure, Rick.” Rick gave him a nod and a small smile before he turned his attention back to Negan. 

Negan thought about doing something violent, he shouldn't need Rick to repeat his orders but Rick moved closer to him, tilting his head up, “I’m sorry, he doesn’t mean to start anything.”

He was being too soft on them. “Like I give a fuck what he means. Get your people in line Grimes or we’re going to have an issue.”

Rick nodded and still looked earnest. “They are. Everyone has been good since…”

“Since I took care of that fucker that you let walk all over you?” He glanced over at Daryl to catch him watching them with a pissy look on his face and tilted his head at him, “He doesn’t look too happy.”

A blush moved up Rick’s face, eyes darting away. Rick was talking though, voice quiet and muttered, embarrassed but not tense. “He’s just reminding me that I’m not supposed to be happy you’re here.” His eyes caught Negan’s, big genuine baby blues, “It’s hard to explain to him that I know we’re safer when you’re here. He doesn’t trust you yet.”

Yet.  _ Yet. _ “But you do trust me.”

Rick nodded without any hesitation and Negan took a step back, because it unsettled him. His thoughts about Rick giving in because he was an omega, that blind trust. He wasn’t sure what was on his face, and of course around Rick was where he couldn’t control it, but Rick cringed. He spoke up, clearly nervous but holding things down. “He isn’t gonna do anything, I promise. We’ve been doing really good on runs, we have everything.”

When Negan moved away Rick had leaned closer and Negan shook his head. “Great, I knew you had it in you to not be a complete fuck up.” He intentionally made his voice cold, disinterested. He clicked his tongue and turned his back to Rick, heading towards the trucks to supervise them being loaded. He heard Rick follow him and without looking he snapped out, “You’re dismissed, why don’t you run on home or some shit like that.”

“I gotta talk-”

He turned to face him, “Did I ask what you fucking want Grimes? Go home, if I have any questions I’ll check with Daryl here.”

Rick’s hands fell to his side, “Negan, we need to talk-”

“Now, Rick.”

“Did I do something?” Rick sounded hurt. When he didn’t answer he could feel Rick closer, “Negan? Did I-”

Negan rolled his eyes as he turned to look at him, “You really want your people to watch you sniveling after me like this? What is your problem?”

That made Rick hesitate and he leaned back, glancing around to see who was watching. They didn’t really have an audience and he could see Rick take on a more protective stance, and he expected his voice to be a whimper but it was flat. Cold like his own tone had been. “You haven’t touched me at all.”

Negan wondered if he looked as startled as he felt because that was out of left fucking field, but he reined it in quick, eyeing Rick top to bottom. “You aren’t in heat.”

“I know.” Rick’s stoic face crumbled a little, “Usually you’re just more…”

He trailed off, looking at the ground, and Negan wasn’t sure what he wanted to do about it. Yea, he usually touched Rick. Even before he found out he was an omega. He used it as a way to control, to humiliate, more recently to comfort and he couldn't help the thrill that Rick missed it, but at the same time he didn’t like that he was that predictable. 

“Go home, Rick.” He turned away from him with a purpose.

“No, we need to talk.” Rick moved forward and grabbed Negan’s arm. Negan yanked his arm and he expected the man to drop it as soon he did, but Rick’s fingers tightened on the leather.

Negan looked down at his arm and back at Rick and raised an eyebrow when Rick looked nervous but didn’t let go. So he lowered his voice, “You’re going to want to let go of my arm right this fucking second, Rick.”

“Pl-please.” Rick’s fingers flexed and a whine made it out of his throat but he didn’t let go. Negan turned his full attention to him. The man raised his chin, flinching like he knew he was going to be hit, like he was waiting for it. Rick was baring his neck, submitting and it made it very obvious that the bite mark on his neck had almost faded.

Instead of hitting him he moved closer, trying to figure out what was going on. Rick wasn’t acting quite right, like he had been after he was attacked. It made him swallow hard, “Did something happen Rick?” He remembered that look on Rick’s face when he had been attacked, like there was something he wasn’t saying and he was suddenly less worried about Rick’s hurt feelings and more that he was being lied to.

Rick averted his eyes as he answered, “Nothing Negan, I swear.”

His eyes narrowed and over his shoulder he called out, “Daryl, why don’t you come over here.” Rick’s eyes jerked up, and Negan made a ‘shh’ sound, “Not a word from you or Lucille takes him and maybe some more of your people. You understand?” He watched him and added, “Eyes down, don’t even look at him.” He had first hand experience of how much Rick could say without any words, with just those big expressive eyes. 

Daryl set down the box he was holding and headed towards them, eyeing Rick, mouth in a thin line as he looked at Negan. He reached them and just stood there and Negan rolled his eyes. “Tell me Daryl, something happen on a run?” Daryl glanced at Rick but the man was staring hard at the ground and then back to Negan.

“No.”

At that Negan did pull Rick’s hand off his arm before he pushed Rick back enough that he could shove Lucille’s handle hard into the man’s torso. The air whooshed out of Rick as he doubled over, arms wrapped around his stomach. 

Daryl had taken a step forward, all rage and helplessness but at a warning look he took a step back. “I can honestly say I didn’t want to have to do that Daryl. But, I’ve already let you talk back to me twice because I like this fucker here, but I’m done with that. What happened?”

Daryl looked to Rick again and Negan followed his gaze, sighing as he reached out to grab Rick and pull him close, even as he still gasped for breath. There was a slight resistance against his touch, and that actually made him smile. There was his Rick. 

“You’re fine, it wasn’t that hard.” Negan grabbed his jaw and tilted his head up, stroking a thumb over Rick’s cheek as he tried to catch his eyes, “Not the kind of touching you were looking for?” Rick jerked his head away and looked like he had something to say to that when Daryl spoke up.

“He didn’t kill that alpha.”

“Daryl!” Rick sounded so betrayed but Daryl just shrugged.

“You said you can trust him. Let him deal with it.”

Negan had been mostly fucking around. He hadn’t intended on doing any real damage, thought there was some petty bullshit going on, but this.  _ This _ was different.

Rick was talking before he could. “I thought he was dead Negan, I swear. We went back to see if there were any other supplies and I realized I was wrong.”

“Were you hurt?” 

Rick shook his head. “He wasn’t there. He’d left a note.”

Negan took a deep breath and intentionally loosened his grip once he realized he was holding Rick tight enough to bruise. He spared a moment for Daryl, “Go get back to work.”

“He isn’t lying-”

“Are you trying to get his ass whupped Daryl? Because you know how this works.”

Daryl was clearly unhappy but he did as he was told and it was just him and Rick. “What did the note say?”

“That their base was compromised, to meet up at the secondary.” Rick licked his lips and looked away, “That there was an omega in the area by himself. I don’t know if he is working with other Alphas.”

“Holy fuck Rick, you didn’t think this is something I should know? That a pack of fucking alphas is settled somewhere around here?” His voice got dark, “Or were you hoping that a pack of alphas would come around here?”

“I was g-going to tell you. When you got here, I was l-looking for you.”

Negan snorted, “Yea, you seemed like you were just chomping at the bit to tell me.”

Rick’s jaw clenched and he tried to look around but Negan didn’t let him. So he finally met his eyes and huffed out, “I was nervous. You were acting different, I didn’t know how you’d react.” He managed a glare at Negan, “I kept telling you we had to talk.”

Negan took a second to think over their interaction since he got there, and yea, he could see that. The man had said it several times. Slowly, carefully, he slid his hand around to cup the side of Rick’s face. “So tell me what happened Rick.”

“We haven’t seen any signs of them. Just the note when Daryl and I went back. I wasn’t too worried because,” Rick shrugged, clearly uncomfortable, “I belong to you. But the mark is fading and you didn’t touch me at all. Like you did before.” 

He was tempted to act like he didn’t understand, to ask if Rick meant when he fucked him, but he found himself sighing, “When I comforted you.”

“Yea.” 

Rick still had an arm wrapped around his stomach from the hit and he felt like an asshole. “You okay?” At his nod he dropped his hand and stepped back, “Your group provides, we protect y’all. That is the deal. I can’t do shit if you don’t tell me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So that’s why you were looking for me, because you had bad news.”

Rick shrugged, “No, I was happy to see you.” Rick shifted his weight, “Remember when you asked me if I hated myself yet?”

Negan didn’t know what to say to that, so he said nothing. Rick finally nodded, looking away, like that answered a question for him. It only lasted a moment before Rick shook his head and looked back up, his mask back in place. “So what should we do about the alphas? I figure Daryl and I can take them if we run into them.”

“No.” It took Negan a moment to realize that had come from him.

Rick tilted his head, clearly confused, “No what?”

“You stay in Alexandria till my people find them. It’s too dangerous.”

Rick’s arms were crossed again, “And do we have to provide less during this time if I can’t go scavenge?” Rick searched his face, “I didn’t think so.”

“Just stay in Alexandria, Rick. What if you are out and go into heat? If there are alphas out there they will smell it.”

Negan could see Rick’s muscles tense, could see how desperately he wanted to lash out, “My people need food so what the fuck are we supposed to do?”

Rick flinched when Negan’s hand came up but he only wrapped fingers in Rick’s hair and gently tilted his head back to see his face. Because he couldn’t stand to see Rick tear himself apart. “Stay in Alexandria, we will work out what is due. As soon as my people take them out, I will make sure you know and you and Daryl can get back to it.”

Rick met his eyes, and he expected the man to be grateful. To be soft, but he looked pissed. “I can protect myself against a couple of alphas.”

“Like you could against me?” Rick broke at that, shoulders dropping, eyes going to the ground and Negan nodded. “So you stay in Alexandria until I say different, got it?”

Rick started to nod but stopped, mumbling, “Yes.”

He tapped under Rick’s chin so he would look up. “You are a tough fucker Rick, that’s not what this is about, its about not being stupid. I’m sure Daryl would tell you the same thing.” Rick’s face twisted for just a moment and Negan couldn’t help the grin, “He already has, yea? And you’re still going on runs?”

Rick glanced away, “He doesn’t make the decision.”

“No, but I do.” He could see Rick gritting his teeth and he glanced towards them loading. “Come on.”

He slid an arm around Rick’s shoulders, and the man leaned into it even though the sour look was still on his face. Negan leaned in towards him, “Dwight said last time the pick up went smooth. Guess it goes better when we both aren’t here.”

“You weren’t here?”

They reached Dwight before he could answer and the man pointed at a pile of boxes. “I already pulled some for your pet.”

Oh boy, that made the man under his arm go tense but he just tightened his grip to shush him as he chuckled. “Thank you Dwight.” He leaned in to Rick, “Don’t you want to thank Dwight?”

Rick looked like he might cry he was so frustrated as he raised his eyes up, but before he could speak Daryl was at his side. “Thanks, Dwight.” Which made Dwight sour, and it was kind of funny.

“See how nice it is when we all work together?”

Dwight just glared and stomped off to finish up what he was doing and Daryl grabbed one of the boxes that they were leaving behind. “I’ll get some folks to bring these back.”

Rick and Negan both nodded and it was just the two of them again. Rick motioned at the stuff they weren’t taking, “Thank you.”

“I don’t always have to be the bad guy, Rick. Life will be a lot easier when you realize that.” He pulled away, “I’ll take care of this alpha pack and you stay here safe, got it?” Rick nodded and Negan gave him a pat on the arm. “Good man.”

And the stupid thing about it was that Negan actually believed Rick would listen.


	13. Chapter 13

Negan had just settled down, was just starting to relax when there was a pounding on his door. He curled a lip, and thought about ignoring it. He was at the barracks again, and he had just needed a break. They knew not to bother him unless it was something important and he swore to whatever deity that was still listening that he would kill someone if it wasn’t an honest to god emergency.

“Negan!” A fist pounding on the door, “We have word from the scouts, you're needed.”

Fine. He shoved off the chair and grabbed Lucille, grabbing the handle of the door and yanking it open hard enough that it banged into the wall. The girl standing there startled, her eyes wide and she just stared at him before she went to kneel.

He waved a hand, “No, don’t,” He sighed, “What the fuck do you need.”

Halfway into the kneel she stopped, stumbling back to her feet. “They said they need you at the gates. There’s a truck.”

It didn’t sound like an emergency to him. He raised an eyebrow, “A fucking truck?”

She seemed to be remembering there was more to say, and he was gonna kick the shit out of someone. “The driver said he was your omega.”

Negan shoved passed her, not caring what else she was saying, because he knew for Rick to show up here uninvited like this, that something bad had happened. It had only been three days since he left him in Alexandria, his men hadn’t found the alpha pack but he had a good fucking idea that Rick had. That stubborn fucker, why had he thought he’d stay put like a good little omega.

He was going to kill Rick for not listening. And Daryl for not stopping him. And that pack of alphas for existing.  _ Fuck _ .

Vaguely he realized the girl was following him, trying to get his attention. “What?”

“Can they let them through? They have them at the outskirts.”

“Of course fucking let them through.” She fell back as she talked into the walkie, and Negan tried to stay calm. Not to get worked up as he approached the gates. Rick was driving, so he was alive. 

He reached the gate and realized he’d left Lucille back in the room, and he never did that. He didn’t give it much thought as he watched the road, waiting for the truck. He caught the eyes of the man with the walkie, “Injuries?” 

“They didn’t say.”

He clenched his jaw, there was nothing he could do but wait. Around him his people were tense, but that was just because he was. He made a point to relax his shoulders, to ease his stance. He motioned for them to put away the weapons in their hands. “No trouble coming in, folks. It’s just an omega probably looking for a booty call.” 

That made them calm down, a few chuckles, and in the distance he could see the headlights. He did wish he had Lucille now because it would give him something to do with his hands, instead he shoved them in his pockets.

The truck made it up to the gate and he could see his men talking and then the truck was pulling up to the small area just inside the gate. He moved towards the truck until he could see Rick. The man was looking at the passenger seat and he could just make out someone there and then Rick was scanning out the window. 

When his eyes landed on Negan there was no attempt to hide the desperation and relief. Rick threw open the door to the truck, stumbling as he got out, and practically ran to him. 

“Rick, what the fu-”

When the man reached him Rick threw his arms around him, hugging him, his face pressed against Negan’s chest as he clung to him. 

Automatically Negan wrapped an arm around, holding him close, and looked over him to his people. “Who is in the truck?”

Rick was talking against his chest, but didn’t move away from where he was pressed. “Daryl, he’s h-hurt. Pl-please.”

“Sure, Rick.” He didn’t have to ask what he wanted, and with Rick shaking in his arms he had no interest in playing games. He wanted to check on him, he could smell blood and other alphas, and that Rick was more concerned with getting to him than staying with Daryl said all he needed to know about how bad it was.

He put one hand on the back of Rick’s head to hold him in tighter and motioned at one of his men. “The other one, get him out and to medical. Get him fixed up.”

They nodded and a few people scurried to do that and he went to turn away with Rick when his men got his attention.

“There is someone else in the back. Tied up.”

Rick lifted his head at that and met Negan’s eyes. “One dead alpha, one captured. Three more still out there.”

Negan watched him, he had so many questions that needed answers. The right fucking answers, but first he had to take care of Rick. He nodded and Rick tucked his head back down and Negan instructed his men to get the man in a cell until he could question him. 

They dragged the man out of the back and he looked to be in pretty bad shape and Negan spoke against Rick’s neck, “You do that?” There wasn’t much of an answer from Rick and he sighed, “Are you hurt?”

“Some.”

“Do you need medical?”

“Just you.” 

He wasn’t sure where to start, but a good place seemed to be getting Rick cleaned up. He reeked like other Alphas, and it was more than they had touched him. “How about a shower.”

“Please.” 

Negan tried to step back but Rick held on tighter. “You gotta let me go if we are gonna move.”

Rick’s grip tightened slightly before he seemed to snap out of it. His head came up to look at the truck, “He knows where the others are, we need to go. We need to find them before they move on.”

“We’ll talk to him and take care of it Rick.”

“Right now, I gotta… I gotta…”

Negan leaned in close to him, cupping his face, “You gotta do what I tell you. And right now I'm telling you that you’re getting cleaned up because you smell like them.” Rick tried to look away and he tightened his hold until it would bruise, “Did they rape you?”  
Rick’s eyes came back to Negan, “What?”

He growled because he wanted to get the man cleaned up and taken care of before he tried to talk about this, “You smell like cum, Rick. You think I don’t know that?”

His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, and the shaking was starting again. “They d-didn’t fuck me.”

Negan nodded, that wasn’t really an answer but he wanted Rick to be somewhere quieter when he broke down, because he could see it coming. “A shower, now. Okay?” The man let himself be manhandled until he was under Negan’s arm and they were heading towards his room in the barracks. 

Almost there Rick spoke up, “I’m s-sorry, I know I'm not supposed to come here.”

It was something he would have been pissed about if there wasn’t a damn good reason, but clearly there was one. “It’s okay, I get it Rick. Daryl needed medical attention. You couldn’t lead them back to your people, there is no way they would follow onto our territory. It was a safe bet.”

A strangled laugh from Rick at that. “I didn’t come here because I was worried they would follow.” The laugh turned into a sob as Rick struggled to stop them, “I was scared, I came here because you’re here.”

“Ah, Rick.” It tugged at something in his chest. “You’re safe here.” They were at his room and he pressed Rick against the door, a hand to the middle of his chest holding him there. He waited until the man looked up, “And you would have been if you stayed in Alexandria like I fucking told you. Like you promised.” Rick’s eyes darted away, body hunched in on itself, and he didn't have the heart to push it right now. It wasn't the end of that. He couldn’t stand being lied to.

He pulled him off the door so he could open it and was torn between wanting to hold the man closer and wanting to shove him inside, maybe knock some sense into him. 

“You’re a stupid fucker.” Rick just stared at the floor and Negan sighed before grabbing his wrist to pull him towards the shower. “Come on.”

“Negan-”

“After you’re cleaned up, Rick.” It wasn’t even for the other man’s benefit, now that they were in a smaller room it took everything he had not to hold Rick down and cover every inch of him in his own scent instead of theirs. To mark Rick as his. 

When Rick still hesitated he grabbed him by his collar and dragged him in, shoving him against the wall while he turned the shower on. 

“Get undressed.” The water was a good temp and he looked to Rick but the man was still standing there, still fully dressed. “Rick?” Rick was shaking again and he moved to help him, grabbing the bottom of his shirt to pull over his head and though Rick didn’t help, he didn’t stop him. Once his shirt was off he worked on his pants.

He eyed the skin that was revealed, there were scrapes and bruises, and little bits of flaky  _ something.  _ Rick glanced down at himself and his voice was quiet, “I tried to get it off, but I had to go in a hurry.”

“I got you.” Once he gave Rick a little encouragement into the shower autopilot kicked in and he started cleaning up. Negan leaned against the counter, watching him, not willing to leave the man alone. He stayed quiet, just watching until Rick kept scrubbing at his skin until it was red, and Negan pushed off the counter.

“Okay, all cleaned. Come on.” He turned the water off and Rick startled, eyes going to him like he had forgotten he was there. He handed Rick a towel and realized he’d have to get him clothes. His clearly needed to be washed. Or burned. He pointed a finger at him. “Stay here.”

He left him in the bathroom and yanked open a drawer, he kept most of his stuff at his house but he had some here. There was a thrill at the thought of Rick wearing his clothes but he forced that away, it was a sappy involuntary thought. The door opened to the bathroom as he reached for the handle and Rick’s eyes darted up to him. 

“I told you to stay.” He shoved the clothes at Rick, “Here.”

“Thank you.” He stopped Rick before he could get dressed though, holding him still as he scanned his body up and down. There were injuries, but nothing that looked too serious, and finally he let him go so he could get dressed. 

He was barely dressed when Negan grabbed him and yanked him forward, spinning him so his back was to Negan’s chest. One hand wrapped in Rick’s hair and pulled his head to the side, he held off as long as he could but the need to mark his omega was overwhelming. There was no resistance from Rick, and Negan bit down on his throat.

Rick’s body slumped against him, Negan’s arm around his waist the only thing keeping him up, and only after he could taste blood and Rick whimpered did he ease up. He nosed along Rick’s hairline, breathing against his neck, but pulled back. “Alright Rick, so let’s talk.”

He pushed him until he sat in a chair, and then pulled up another one so he could be level with him. Rick nodded, looking at the floor, “We went out on a run-”

Negan slapped a hand over the man’s mouth, silencing him. “Tell me what the Alphas did to you Rick, I’ll deal with you disobeying me later.” He dropped his hand and Rick rushed to talk.

“You have to understand, we had to go out on a-”

Negan’s hand came back, halfway into throwing a backhand, before he stopped himself. There was no one to see it here, no status to keep so instead he grabbed Rick’s jaw, keeping it gently. “We’ll talk about it  _ after _ . I need to know what they did to you Rick.”

Rick sighed and looked away, “I’m fine.”

“Rick.”

He scrubbed a hand over his face, blushing. “They were trying to trigger a heat. They didn’t want to fuck unless I was in heat because they said it wouldn’t be as good.” 

Negan couldn’t help the disbelief in his voice, “Trigger a heat?” You couldn’t trigger a heat, that was just basic biology. Rick was staring down the floor, so he added so the other man wouldn’t have to say it, “And they thought they could do this by… cumming on you?”

“Yes.” 

“Morons. Anything else?” Rick shifted his weight, eyes darting up before he shook his head. Yea, that was convincing. “So what else then, a blow job?”

“No.” Rick made an aggravated sound, “Why do you have to push everything?” Negan just waited, “The one that attacked me before, he held a grudge. Thought it was his due. He tried to…” Rick threw a glare up at Negan like it was his fault, “He shoved a couple fingers in me, like he thought there was a fucking on switch up there.”

“Is that the dead one?”

“ _ No _ .” There was a dark growl in Rick’s words, “He’s still out there.”

And oh, Negan was going to find that Alpha and kill him slowly. Painfully. 

Rick’s hand went to his neck, touching the bite mark, before he dropped his hand. “Can I go see Daryl?”

“No, I think we still have plenty to talk about before that. He’s fine, we got grade A fucking medical care here.” He eyed Rick, the man was saying what he was supposed to, was acting like he was ready to fight, but he was still shaking. 

So he reached out both hands to rest on Rick’s knees, just a little pressure, as he leaned close to him. “You musta been scared Rick, and that’s okay.” Rick was tense, and his eyes met Negan’s, and he looked like he was drowning. “Held by 5 alphas? Anyone would be scared Rick, you can’t take anything that happened personally.”

“They didn’t care who I was. What I can do. I’m an omega and they saw me as something to fuck. That’s all.” Negan dropped one hand, not sure what to say to that but Rick wasn’t done talking. “Not you though, right?”

Negan was caught off guard by that, “What?”

“I brought you that alpha so you can find them and kill them. I want to be there when you do.” Rick leaned in, “I want to see you kill him.”

“Not do it yourself?” Rick shook his head and kept his eyes on Negan. It settled in his chest, Rick wanted his alpha to protect him. It sounded like something that they shouldn’t poke at too much. 

“What do you mean not me?”

Rick shook his head, but answered. “You know I’m an omega but you still expect me to run Alexandria. To control my people.” Rick swallowed hard, “You still think that I could be a threat.”

Which was true and it wasn’t. “What’s your point Rick?” His voice was short because he just didn’t know what Rick was getting at. At it Rick’s shoulders slumped.

“Nothing I guess.” He didn’t know why but it must have been the last straw because the tears started and even though Rick swiped at them with his arm, took a few gasping breaths, there was no stopping it. 

Negan grabbed the man’s shirt and pulled him forward so he was in his lap, wrapping his arms around him as Rick buried himself against Negan’s chest. He kept a soothing hand on the back of Rick’s head, talking low to him, comforting him as he sobbed. 

His poor omega, but as bad as it was it could have been so much worse.

There was plenty more that he had to talk to Rick about, but it wasn’t going to happen tonight, not with Rick like this. No, all he could do tonight was calm his omega, and make plans. There was going to be a lot to answer for.

“I got you Rick, you’re safe. You can sleep here tonight and I’ll come get you tomorrow and we can figure all this out.” He nudged him off his lap and on to his feet and pushed him towards the bed. 

Rick let himself be pressed to the bed but when Negan tried to move away he grabbed at him, “Please, stay.”

He smiled down at him and swiped a thumb across his cheek, but shook his head. “Get some sleep Rick, you’re in my room, my clothes, my sanctuary. You’re plenty safe. Stay here until I come get you tomorrow, understand?”

Rick’s face fell that Negan wasn’t staying, and he almost wavered, but he had to remember who he was and what he was doing here. He wanted to stay, wanted to hold Rick and comfort him, but that wasn’t what they had. 

And he couldn’t shake that he was taking advantage of Rick, that the man wasn’t in his right mind and it was best to leave him to his own. Though he waited until Rick settled in bed, until he was mostly asleep before he headed out of the room.

He had a prisoner to interrogate. 


	14. Chapter 14

Negan took a swing by the medical building to check on if Daryl actually was okay, he had no idea how bad he’d been injured. The man was unconscious and looked like he been beaten half to death. But not quite there, the man was almost as stubborn as Rick. He was willing to bet that the man hadn’t been able to help Rick escape though, not the shape he was in, and he wondered how Rick had managed it. He should have asked him, should have made him talk more.

But that was okay, he was sure to get some answers. He noticed someone at his shoulder and turned to look at Dwight and followed his gaze to Daryl. “Hey, don’t kill him.”

“Wouldn't think of it.” Dwight tilted his head towards the door, “Heard we have a new prisoner. Sounds like I missed all the fun.”

He tapped Lucille against his leg, “Was just about to go question them. Care to join me.”

Dwight huffed out a laugh, but followed him. There was a guard standing outside the door and Negan nodded at him as he headed in. The man was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, face a bloody mess and he couldn’t tell what had already been there and what was new.

The man’s head was dipped down, not looking, so Negan announced his presence with a bat to the knee. Blood splattered sideways as the man screamed, and Negan’s grin widened as he pressed the bat under the man’s chin, forcing his head up, barbed wire digging in until blood trickled down his throat. For a brief moment he wanted to shove Lucille through the man’s throat, to rip his head off because he knew,  _ knew _ that this man had touched Rick. But that wouldn’t get him any answers, and Negan could be a patient man.

“Why hello there, I’m Negan, who the fuck might you be?”

It took the man long moments to focus on Negan, still pathetically whimpering about his leg, but finally his eyes landed on him and widened. Oh good, it seemed like they knew who he was. “Jerry. Where am I?”

“The better question is where are your people?”

“Please, we didn’t come on Savior territory - we didn’t-”

He swung the bat and there went the man’s other knee. The scream cut off into a desperate animal sound and Dwight spoke up next to him. “He’s going to bleed out before you get any answers if you keep that up.”

The man was blubbering, choking on his sobs, “We didn’t … we didn’t…”

Negan leaned close to him, “You had my omega. What you should have done is politely return him and saved me the trip of having to track you fuckers down and bust everyone of your heads open.”

“We didn’t know.”

“I. Don’t. Believe you.” He punctuated his sentence with jabs to the man’s chest. With what had happened to Rick? There was no way the man hadn’t said who he belonged to. Hadn’t told them who they were fucking with.

He dropped Lucille to the man’s knee and leaned on it, “So I need you to tell me where your men are holed up or you will die very very slowly.”

Jerry whined, body trying to huddle in on himself, “And if I tell you, you’ll let me go?”

“No, you still die.” He chuckled, fingers tightening around the bat, “But I’ll make it quick. It’s the best deal you’re gonna get.”

In the end Jerry gave up 2 possible other bases, and the man still died slowly. Died screaming, and Negan was looking forward to watching the other three die the same way.

Rick woke up in a blur of motion. Limbs flailing, though he only ended up tangled in the sheets and tumbled out of the bed to sprawl on the floor. At Negan’s feet. 

“Morning Rick.” The man was breathing heavy, eyes wide as they scanned the room and he crouched down, reaching out to grab his shoulder, “You’re okay. You’re at the sanctuary.”

“Where’s Daryl?”

His grip tightened, hard enough to make Rick wince, “He’s fine.”

Rick looked like he wanted to ask if he could see him but he wasn’t dumb, he was starting to understand what was expected of him. He waited it out, Rick was slowly calming down from his initial panic, finally centering on Negan as his breathing evened out. Negan’s hand slid from his shoulder up the side of his neck until he cupped his face, “You okay?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before he grabbed Rick under the arms and pulled him up, settling him to sit on the bed. He couldn’t help grin at his disheveled state and straightened the t-shirt. “You remember getting here last night?”

It was possible he had been in shock, he had certainly woken up like he had no idea how he had gotten there. But instead of answering Rick met his eyes, “I wanna see the Alpha, the one I brought in.”

“Well, that’s difficult as he’s dead. I imagine there is probably a body around here somewhere but I don’t think that is what you are looking for.”

Rick tried to shove to his feet, brow furrowed and eyes angry, “No!”

Negan caught him and pushed him back down on the bed, “Relax. I got the info we need to find his people.”

“Then let’s go-”

Rick tried to get up again but Negan sighed and grabbed him again, sitting down on the bed and pulling the man into his lap, arm wrapped around him tight to keep him there. “Hey, I told you to fucking relax. Last time I’m going to.”

“Or  _ what? _ ”

Negan chuckled and tucked his nose against Rick’s neck, pleased when he could smell only his own scent and Rick’s. “You’re in my home here Rick. I have your right hand man unconscious in my medical building. You’re wearing a pair of my pants. Do I really need to explain to you ‘ _ or what’ _ ?”

There was a frustrated huff from Rick, but the man did settle against him. “That’s my boy. I think we have some things to talk about, don’t you.”

Rick wiggled, trying to get off Negan’s lap, and he let him. Sure that Rick was going to stay put. He was right, of course, as Rick settled on to the bed next to him. His mouth opened but shut when Negan shook his head. 

“I think maybe you stay quiet until I ask a question.” He shoved to his feet so he could stand over him, “The last time we talked you were going to stay in Alexandria until I told you otherwise. You agreed Rick.”

The man’s eyes skittered to the floor and he mumbled something too quiet for Negan to hear. He moved closer and grabbed his jaw to tilt his head up, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I lied.”

“Obviously.” He dropped his hand and Rick flinched, obviously expecting a strike. “ _ Why _ did you lie to me?”

“I had to go after them.” Even though Negan wasn’t holding his jaw anymore he kept eye contact. “They could track my scent and if they came back to Alexandria we don’t have the weapons to fight them off. We would have lost people.” His eyes flashed, stubborn and defiant, “It is my duty to protect my people and that is what I was doing.”

He realized what his mistake had been. He had thought Rick would go after them out of revenge, and that was easy to control. Rick didn’t dwell on revenge, he should have been easily persuaded to let it go. That wasn’t what it had been about though, and he should have known better. This was the man that had got on his knees and begged someone that he hated to fuck him so he could help his people, of course he would risk his life. Risk whatever might happen to him if it meant protecting his people. They were staring each other down and Negan sucked in air between his teeth and intentionally eased his stance. “Okay, that’s fair Rick. I’m still pissed, but that’s fair.”

Rick let out a whoosh of air he didn’t realize the man had been holding, waiting to see what Negan’s reaction would be. “You should have explained that to me.”

“You wouldn’t have listened.”

He did strike out at that, a slap across the face, but it was a soft one. “You let me worry about my reaction, all you have to do is be honest.” He watched Rick’s face, “Like last night, when you told me you came here because I was here. That was honest. Right, Rick?”

Rick held his eyes, and though they were conflicted, unhappy, he nodded. When Negan didn’t say anything Rick spoke. “We went looking for them. Daryl is a good tracker. We found them but they got the jump on us. Beat up Daryl, tied me up.” His eyes darted away, “I told them you were my Alpha, but they didn’t care.” 

A smile quirked at that, because he  _ knew _ it. “How did you get out?”

Rick still wouldn’t meet his eyes, “I waited until there was only one there and pretended I was going into heat. He untied me. I slit his throat, caught the other one and had him get Daryl and get us out of there.”

“How did you pretend to go into heat? Didn’t he notice you didn’t smell like it?”

Rick shrugged, “I told him I was and he was eager enough to fuck he didn’t really think it through much.”

Negan rubbed his eyes, he could feel a headache coming on. “So now we have the problem where my people know you were told to stay put, and you didn’t stay put, and that has to be punished.” It was mostly talk though, because his people probably didn’t even notice, he just didn’t like the helpless feeling that Rick could have been seriously hurt and there wasn’t anything he could have done about it.

When he opened his eyes again Rick had pushed to his feet, standing directly in front of him close enough to touch. He raised an eyebrow at him as a challenge, though he didn’t think that Rick would try anything violent. 

Rick looked nervous though, unsure, as he set his hands against Negan’s chest. Negan was about to ask him what the fuck he was doing when Rick leaned forward and kissed him.

Caught off guard he didn’t move for a moment, and then his hands came up to grab Rick and push him backwards. Rick didn’t resist, though his hands fisted in Negan’s shirt and he tilted his chin up, defiant. Negan’s hands moved to cup his face, meeting his eyes and they gave away that he was anxious. 

“What is this Rick? You aren’t in heat.”

“I’m not. I'm just,” Rick’s jaw twitched like it did when he was frustrated, “I just wanted to.” He pressed his body against Negan’s, “I’m not in heat but I wanted to.”

Negan’s eyes darted to Rick’s lips, and one hand had left the man’s face to wrap around his waist, but he shook his head. “I’m not sure what you’re playing at Rick, but it won’t end great for you.”

“I’m not playing at anything.” Rick shoved him back suddenly, making Negan stumble. “What do you want from me?”

Negan didn’t understand what was happening. Rick was shaking, and though he had snapped the words out, his eyes were unsure. The man looked as confused as he felt. “Rick-”

“I don’t give in and you beat the shit out of me or my people. I give in and you mock me and tell me to screw off.  _ What do you want _ .” Rick looked desperate, crossing his arms over his midsection. “I asked you to stay last night and you said no.”

Negan shook his head, “You were just upset about being attacked, and stressed-”

“Yes. And I wanted you to stay.” Rick looked away and muttered, “Believe me, I’m sure that is more upsetting to me than you.”

The scent of a distressed omega filled the room. Negan winced as he took a step back, Rick was clearly upset. Honestly he wasn’t sure how to handle the man with genuine concern, anything he said would sound like it was mocking. Couldn’t say that he had wanted to stay. So instead of speaking he grabbed Rick and pulled him close, tilting his head to kiss him. They were both men of action, it was easier than words.

He tugged him close, though he kept the kiss soft. Rick whined against his mouth, trying to force the kiss deeper, fingers digging into Negan’s shirt. 

He didn’t want it to effect him. But Rick pressed against him, that the man wanted him when he wasn’t in heat, it got to him. He finally pulled back, feeling out of breath, and was embarrassed that he was half hard just from a kiss. 

Rick looked in similar shape though, face flushed, pupils dilated. Negan cupped the man’s face and stroked one thumb across his cheek and waited to see what Rick would do. How he would react. Rick looked angry, a little frustrated, but not unhappy. Not regretful. 

Negan dropped his hands and stepped back, “Come on, I came to get you for breakfast.” 

Rick’s head tilted at the abrupt subject change, but if Negan had to guess he would say the other man was as unsure about what was happening between them as he was because he didn’t complain. Only dropped his gaze as he nodded. 

Negan was tempted to move forward again, to press the other man down against the bed, because there was something about Rick standing there flushed, aroused, wearing his clothes. Covered in his scent. So very  _ his. _

Instead he just wrapped a hand in his shirt to tug him forward and gave him a little push towards the door. Rick went easy, leaning into him when he slid an arm around his shoulders. Outside of the rooms they weren’t heading towards the mess hall, and Rick looked around curiously with only a touch of anxiety. “Where are we going?”

Negan chuckled, not sure how it was going to go over. “My house. Always have breakfast with the wives, thought you might want to meet them.”

Rick tensed under his arm, hesitated, but Negan just tightened his grip and kept them moving. And he couldn’t help himself, “Don’t be jealous, darlin.” He glanced down at Rick and didn’t know what to make of the expression on the man’s face. Except that he was clearly not thrilled about the idea. “Two of them are omegas, you probably don’t see many other ones these days.” If anything Rick looked more uncomfortable and he stopped, “What? Is it really that bad?”

Rick glanced at him and then away and his body shifted away from Negan. “Are they…,” Rick swallowed hard and fell silent. 

“Are they what?” It clicked as he looked at Rick’s face and he couldn’t help his voice dropping to a gruff snarl. “I don’t rape anyone Rick, I thought we established that.”

Rick’s shoulders hunched and he looked scolded, but still muttered out. “They are okay being one of your wives?”

Negan shrugged, “They like the benefits. I don’t force anyone to fuck, Rick. I treat them nice, and they could leave if they wanted to. Is that all?” 

“You’re not rough with the omegas, like with me?”

His first instinct was to defend himself because he wasn’t rough with Rick, not really. Sure he knocked him around when he had to, but it could be worse. He kind of got the point there, though, and sighed. If he’d forgotten that before all this Rick was a cop he remembered it now. Always had to be the good guy, didn’t he. “I’m not rough with them. You’ll see. I think you’ll like them.”

Rick didn’t offer any resistance as they started to move, and Negan hadn’t meant for this to be a lesson, but he realized it would still be a good one. Before he wouldn’t have wanted Rick to see this side of him, the softer side, but he had an inkling it would calm the man. 

Would help Rick to see that he really wasn’t a bad guy, he was just willing to do very bad things to keep everything and everyone that was his safe.


	15. Chapter 15

At his door Negan hesitated and slid his hand until he was gripping Rick’s collar and gave him a little shake to get his attention. “I doubt this is necessary but I am going to require you to be nice to the girls, understand?”

“Yea.”

He couldn't imagine Rick being aggressive or hostile, but best to get that out in the open right away. He nudged the door open and glanced inside before pulling Rick in with him, keeping his grip on his collar.

“Honeys, I’m home.”

“It’s about fucking time, we thought you weren’t-”

Jen stumbled to a stop when she came around the corner from the kitchen and saw him standing there with Rick, and eased her stance, eyes darting to Negan. Yeah, he usually let them know when there were going to be others in the house so they knew to act with a bit more respect. He let Rick’s collar go, settling his hand on the back on his neck, “Had to pick up this one first.”

Jen’s eyes went back to Rick and looked him up and down, “Is he wearing your clothes?” Over her shoulder Tonya appeared and he saw her eyes light up.

“That’s the omega! I wanna see him.”

Jen pushed her back though, “We can talk over breakfast, go on.” She seemed more confident now that she knew who it was and approached them, or approached Rick anyways, until she was standing in front of him as she eyed him top to bottom. Her hand came up to brush against his black eye and split lip, and he felt Rick try to ease back against him. 

“Give him some room, will ya? Gees Jen, its like you don’t have any manners.”

She turned her attention to him, “You do this to his face?”

“No.” He let him go, “Jen this is Rick, Rick this is Jen.” Awkward didn’t even really begin to explain the situation, and it made him grin. “I’m hungry. He had a rough day yesterday, he probably is too. Can we eat?”

Rick was getting his bearings a little and mumbled out, “Nice to meet you.”

Her smile for him was genuine and she reached out like she was going to grab his arm but dropped her hand when he flinched away. “Come on.”

They headed towards the dining room and inside the door Jen pointed out each of the girls, “That is Sherry. Tonya and Lylah over here. This is Rick.”

Sherry’s smile wasn’t as nice, “The omega from Alexandria that has been taking up all our hubby’s time.”

Tonya was clearly excited though and she patted the seat next to her, “You can sit here. I’ve never met a male omega before, I’d love to talk more.” After the initial moment of excitement her mouth turned down, “You’re hurt.” Accusing eyes turned to Negan, even though she didn’t say anything.

Indignant he threw his hands up, “I didn’t do it!”

He lips pursed as she got to her feet and came near him, reaching up like Jen had but this time Rick fully backed into Negan and he wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning his head down, “They don’t bite, don’t be nervous.”

Rick’s eyes moved to him, and the man was not happy. He couldn’t help it as he held his eyes and a corner of his mouth lifted up as he tightened his arm. “Something wrong darlin?” He knew his voice had softened, couldn’t help it, and it just made Rick glare at him more.

It was clear he didn’t know how to answer, that frustrated flash in his eyes, and Negan leaned in closer. “No tricks Rick, I promise. Safe space.” He held his eyes as his thumb absently stroked against where his hand settled on Rick’s stomach, a subconscious comforting gesture. 

“Negan?”

He looked up at Jen and found himself frowning at the grin on her face. “What?”

“Wanna stop mauling him for a few minutes so we can eat?”

“I didn’t maul anyone.” He did drop his arm and gave Rick a little push to sit in the seat next to Tonya. He went to sit next to him when Jen slid into the seat first and he huffed out an annoyed sigh. Maybe this had been a bad idea. 

Sherry glanced between them and looked up at Negan, “Seems a little crowded. I’m going to pass on breakfast.” 

She met Negan’s eyes and shoved her plate forward before she pushed to his feet and stalked out of the room. Well. Negan tilted his head, “Was good seeing you too Sherry.” He sat across from Rick, “What’s up her ass?”

Jen was setting food down on the table and shrugged a shoulder, “Not sure. She’s been like that for a few days.”

He momentarily forgot about Rick as he looked at the way she had gone and his eyes landed on Lylah who hadn’t said a peep. “Lylah, you okay?”

She looked at him and then at Rick. “You marked him again.” She didn’t look upset, but she did look curious. “Is he going to stay here with us?”

Rick choked on the bite of food he had taken and Negan honestly felt his face flush, holy fuck this had been a bad idea. What good did he think would come out of it? Jen chuckling didn’t help his mood.

“No.” That had been Rick, his voice steady, and he met Negan’s eyes. “I have a family and a community back home.”

“Do you have kids?”

Rick’s attention turned to Tonya, and wary he looked at her face for a bit before he nodded. “A boy and a little girl.”

“His kid’s a spitfire too, he’s the one that I mentioned made it into the sanctuary and tried to kill me.” He shrugged, “He’s as stubborn as Rick here.”

That had made Rick smile and he glanced down at his plate. “He’s a good kid.” It was like it just occurred to him and his eyes snapped up to Negan and he started to push to his feet, “They are probably out looking for us-”

“Sit down Rick, we already sent word that you’re here and safe. They know.”

He did settle into his seat though he looked a little unsure but it was true that Negan never lied to him, so he nodded, “Thank you.”

“Your little girl?”

Rick looked back at them but he shook his head, “I don’t want to talk about my kids.”

Jen’s smile faded to something sad, “Yea, okay. I get it. We just haven’t seen kids for awhile. I miss it.”

Her tone made Rick look at her, “Did you have kids?”

“I did.” She pushed up from the table, “I’m just gonna grab some more coffee.” Her voice shook a little.

“I’m sorry.” Rick shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the table, “Maybe I should go?”

“No, no. It’s fine. We’ve all lost people, right?”

There was a few moments of tension as they all ate and Rick finally muttered, “She’s 2. Her name is Judith.”

Rick wasn’t looking up at any of them but Negan couldn’t help but smile looking at the man’s face. Rick settled into stilted conversation with the women and Negan mostly stayed quiet and let them talk. This was what he wanted Rick to see, this side of his life.

By the time they finished breakfast Negan was glad to see that Rick looked relaxed, calm, and he so badly wanted to make an excuse ot have the man stay here while he went to check out Jerry’s info. Leave Rick where it was safe.

The same time he had the thought Rick looked up at him, and it must have been on his face because Rick tensed, jaw setting. He smiled at him but it didn’t do anything to calm Rick down. So instead he turned to Jen, “We got some business to handle, thank you for breakfast Jen. “

“Yes, thank you.” Rick’s voice was soft when he talked to her, and he darted his eyes to Negan before back to her, “Maybe sometime you can come meet Judith.”

Negan snorted at that as he pushed to his feet. “He doesn’t even let me hold her.” Not that he was jealous of that. 

Jen barely glanced at him, “I wouldn’t let you hold a baby either.”

“Ouch.”

Her mouth quirked as she tilted her head, “You’re not gonna stick around and do the dishes? Breakfast is your job.”

There was a sound of disbelief from Rick at that but Negan only rolled his eyes, “I have people to go kill.” She opened her mouth and he pointed at Rick, “The ones that did that to him. Top priority.”

“Yea, yea.”

He did grab his empty plate and Rick’s though to bring in the kitchen and he dropped them in the sink when he felt Jen behind him. He turned and leaned against the counter, “Whatcha think?”

“The way you talked I thought he was going to hate you. He seems kind of keen on ya.”

Negan chuckled, “You get that from all the dirty looks and glaring?”

“You seem kind of keen on him too.”

Uncomfortable Negan rolled his shoulders, “He’s an omega.”

“Mhm.” She glanced out at the other room, “Stay safe out there. Make sure he gets home to those kids.”

“I’d send him home now if I thought there was any chance he’d go.”

“Yea, I get that he isn’t the type to sit back. You wouldn’t be so fond of him if he was.”

“Seriously, knock that off.” From the kitchen he could hear Tonya talking and he grinned, “I gotta go save him from her talking his ear off.”

In the dining room Rick was standing and his eyes caught Negan’s as soon as he walked through the door and he expected Rick to ask for help with his most chatty wife but that wasn’t what he said. “I want to see Daryl, please.”

Taken aback he stopped, about to remind Rick how he felt about him asking that, when he realized what the man had done. He wasn’t willing to threaten Rick here in his dining room, with his wives that would definitely protest to harsh words. He settled his weight, “Sure.”

“When we leave here? Promise.”

He clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes, clever fucker. “You have my word.”

Rick grinned, clearly proud of himself, and yea it was a terrible idea to bring him here. He wanted him to see he could be kind, not give him an idea about how to manipulate him. 

“Let’s go.” When he got close enough to touch him he grabbed the collar of his shirt, wrapping his fist in it while his other hand grabbed Rick’s chin. He wasn’t mad, not really, but it did feel a bit like Rick was challenging him. He used the hold to pull them close, tightening his grip just enough for the man to know that it wasn’t casual.

Rick let his head be tilted back, baring his throat. “Please.”

The bite on his neck was deep, actually it probably hurt, and Negan dropped his hold so he could trail fingers over it. Wives or not, he couldn’t stop his response to the challenge. “You belong to me, Rick, let’s not forget that.” A minuscule nod of acknowledgement and he slid the hand holding his collar around his shoulders. “That’s my boy. Let’s go see your buddy.”

As they were leaving he swore he heard Jen say something about somebody being over dramatic but he didn’t care, especially since she was probably right. 

They didn’t talk as they made their way across the base, but Rick felt calm under his arm. He thought about breakfast and finally spoke up, “Would you really be okay with them visiting Judith?” He nodded but didn’t say anything. “Why?”

Rick rubbed one hand on his pant leg, “She misses her kids.”

“Yea, I know.” Rick glanced at him and he felt his own body stiffen, “I swear Rick, if you ask me if I had something to do with that.”

“I didn’t think you did.” 

“So what then?”

Rick shook his head, “Just… not what I expected. I’m surprised you let me meet them.”

Negan nodded at that and just before the medical building he dragged Rick to press him against the side of the building. “I’m not a monster Rick. I have people I care about too.” Rick opened his mouth, and he could already see the man ready to argue with him about that but Negan jabbed him in the chest, “No, you just listen for a minute. Do you know how many communities are under my territory?” 

That made Rick glare, “No, I don’t know how many lives you’ve destroyed.”

Negan chuckled, Rick’s voice was frustrated but it wasn’t the outright hatred it used to be. “Do you know how many I’ve saved? Yea, its brutal Rick. But for most communities? I have to kill one and then that is it. Then they are safe and protected. Is that so bad?”

Rick looked unsure, confused, like he didn’t know how he wanted to answer. He could see the conflict on Rick’s face, and maybe the man was still that naively idealistic, but there was a factor of the ends justifies the means here. He had a feeling Rick had understood that at one point too. 

“And what about the ones you kill?”

“And what about the ones I save?” He pressed in closer to Rick and forced the man’s head up so he could meet his eyes. “Do you know how many Saviors you and your people killed?”

The question caught him off guard, “What?”

“Do you know how many Saviors you killed before I got you under control?”

Unease crossed Rick’s face and he tried to look away but Negan didn’t let him. “We had to protect-”

“Before that. The base?”

Rick’s face was red, guilty, and he finally whispered. “I don’t know.”

“53.” Rick’s eyes widened and Negan let him think about it. “53 people who had families and friends and loved ones. Rick, we’ve been doing this for years and I don’t think I’ve killed that many people. But you and your people managed it in a few weeks.”

And he could see in Rick’s eyes that the man struggled with it. That the man hurt over what he had done. He cupped his face and leaned in until they were almost touching, “Sometimes good men do very bad things to protect their people, don’t they?” Negan’s eyes scanned Rick’s face, watched it crumble just a little before he pulled back, “Come on, let’s go see Daryl.”

A decidedly more subdued Rick followed him in the building and Negan didn’t exactly feel good about it, but it was a point that had to be made.

Rick’s attention was pulled away by Daryl’s voice, as soon as they were in the door he could hear the man. As they got closer it sounded like he was demanding to see Rick. Figures, the man was barely alive yesterday and now was making demands.

He could practically taste Rick’s anxiety and he gave him a shove, “Go on.”

Once Daryl laid eyes on Rick the man instantly calmed and Rick pulled him into a hug as soon as he reached him. Daryl seemed like he tried to fight it, eyes darting around the room, but he looked still pretty weak from the beating and wasn’t able to stop him. 

Negan waited a few moments before he stepped forward, and Daryl’s eyes slid to him but there wasn’t any hostility before he looked back to Rick. Negan leaned against a counter, “Glad to see you’re not dead, woo boy did someone give you a beating.”

Daryl’s lip curled but then panic slid into his eyes and he looked back to Rick, looking him up and down, “Rick, you’re okay? Last I saw you…”

“I’m fine. Just a few bumps and bruises. You took the brunt of it.” Daryl still watched him, chewing on his lip and Rick just shook his head. 

Daryl turned his attention back to Negan, “Are you going after them?” At Negan’s nod Daryl was trying to get up but Rick pushed a hand to his chest, and the fact that he was able to hold him down was enough to prove that he was in no shape to go. 

Negan glanced around and then dropped a hand to Rick’s shoulder, “I’m going to go get some people ready, why don’t you stay here with Daryl and I’ll grab you before we go.”

Rick nodded, all his attention on Daryl, but his eyes snapped to Negan, “Don’t go without me Negan, I need to be there.”

“I know.” He glanced around and rubbed his hand over his face, “But do me a solid and stay right the fuck here until I come get you. Don’t wander, got it?”

Rick nodded and Negan couldn’t help the grin as he headed out to get his people together. He really couldn’t wait to kill these assholes.


	16. Chapter 16

“I need a gun.”

Negan glanced in the back seat at Rick, sandwiched in the middle between two of his men. “You think I’m stupid enough to give you a gun?”

Rick tilted his head, glancing at the men surrounding him and his face flushed, “You know I'm not going to do anything, Negan, please.” Negan still watched him and Rick chewed his bottom lip for a moment, “I need to be able to defend myself.”

That was true. He didn’t really like the idea of Rick out there with nothing. Without looking Simon added, “If he was going to do something he had opportunities. Without a gun he’s just something else we have to watch.”

Negan glanced at Simon driving and then back at Rick, “Well shit, I think Simon likes you, Rick.”

He popped open the glove compartment and pulled out the gun in there, checking to see if it was loaded before he handed it to Rick. The man did the same thing, checking the ammo, and Negan gave him a look. “Are you serious? You just watched me do it.”

It unsettled him giving Rick a gun, he trusted him but as soon as Rick was armed it changed how he looked at him. How he saw him. He caught his eyes and Rick only gave him a smile, lowering his gaze as he tucked the gun in his belt.

He glanced in the side mirror at the truck behind them. It may be overkill, but he wanted to make sure that none of them got away. He wasn’t going to take any chances. “Anything else we should know Rick?”

“I told you everything I know.”

“And Jerry filled us in on the rest.” It had occurred to him that this could be a trap, that Rick had set this up, though he figured Jerry would have given up that information before he would have given up the location of his people. Folks tended not to lie that deep into torture.

They pulled over and Negan looked at the area, it looked fairly normal. “This the spot?”

Simon was looking down at some notes and back up, “Should be about a mile into the woods. A cabin.”

“Alright.” They piled out and as soon as Rick was out Negan grabbed him and shoved him against the side of the truck. Rick was trying to see where they were going but Negan gave a sharp whistle to bring Rick’s attention back to him. “Stay behind me.”

“I can protect myself.”

There was an easy shot there, but he’d already taken it once. Instead he pointed at him, “They are used to working together, let them do their job. You’ll get in the way. Understand?”

He could see Rick’s hackles go down, the tension leave his jaw, because it was a reasonable request. It made sense. And if it happened to mean Rick stayed back where it was safe, then so be it. 

It wasn’t a time to be soft but he cupped Rick’s face for just a moment. “Don’t be stupid, okay? I know that is hard for you.” He dropped his hand but didn’t move away, “Also, don’t shoot me in the back, okay?”

Rick grinned at him, an honest to god smile. “Okay.”

It wasn’t the most comforting thing in the world, but it did make him grin back at him. “Alright, let’s go or everyone will be dead before we get there.”

Negan settled into the middle of the men, Rick tucked in behind him, as they headed through the woods. Negan glanced back at Rick a few times, checking on him, and eventually he realized it was unnecessary. Rick may be an omega but the man knew how to fight, was in his element out here. 

Word passed down the line that the cabin was in sight and they all huddled in a group just past the forest line while two of his men went to scout for traps. From here he couldn’t see any activity in the cabin and he was starting to worry they had the wrong place. A light turned on though, and he settled. This was the place. The hand he wasn’t holding a gun with reached back to grab Rick’s shirt, making sure the man was still there. 

Rick was still solid behind him and he glanced at his face. Rick looked determined, angry. It wasn’t such a bad look when it wasn’t aimed at him.

A few hand signals and they were moving. He trusted his people, and this would be an easy kill. Behind him he heard Rick mutter, “They all die.”

He grinned and nodded, though he didn’t think Rick was really looking for confirmation. The cabin had a large clearing around it, it would make it difficult to approach, so his men were going to create a distraction. 

Just to the edge of the clearing there was suddenly an explosion and a little too late Negan realized the men were smarter than he had expected. At least it created some confusion and they were all hustling towards the house, gunshots from both sides. He was glad that Rick had a gun because even with it he still was distracted trying to keep track of him.

Out of the corner of his eye Negan saw movement near the back of the cabin, a man walking up with his arms full of wood, frozen in place. He tried to motion to his men but over the gunshots they couldn’t hear him. He saw Rick’s face when he saw the man, and he  _ knew _ that was the one.

The man dropped the wood and took off in the opposite direction and Negan swore, chasing after him. His people would take care of whoever was in the house, he couldn’t let this man go. He felt Rick at his back and that would have to be enough.

A bullet hit a tree just above his head and he ducked behind it, grabbing Rick to shove him back as well. Him and Rick crouched there and he tilted his head as he listened for any sign of the direction the man had gone, and he leaned to look, jerking back when another shot rang out. He met Rick’s eyes and couldn’t help react to the demand he saw on the man’s face, he would kill the alpha that hurt him. 

Rick leaned close to him, voice hushed, “I’m going to go that way, try to get behind him and drive him out.”

“No.” He grabbed Rick’s arm like he was going to use it to keep him there. “It’s not safe.”

Rick shrugged off his arm, “He’s going to get away. Let me flank him and drive him out.”

He growled, but finally gave a short nod. He knew Rick could defend himself, knew how to fight. “Go.”

Rick disappeared into the woods and Negan turned his attention back to the direction the alpha must be, listening for any sign of the man moving. Rick should be making noise, trying to flush him out.

It didn’t seem to be working, no noise, and he was starting to get nervous. He couldn’t hear Rick moving anymore and he eased out from where he was hiding. He had taken two steps when he heard Rick’s voice and without thinking he took off at a run in that direction. 

He expected the worse. He spilled into a small clearing, gun out, ready to protect Rick. It wasn’t what he came upon. 

Rick was standing over the alpha with his gun steadily pointed at his head. His nose was bloody but the man on the ground was in worse shape. His arm was at the wrong angle and there was blood covering his face and Negan raised his gun as he approached. 

Rick glanced at him and then back to the man, but his words were for Negan. “Lower your gun. He’s mine.”

“Rick?” He didn’t lower his gun as he moved closer, eyeing the scene. He looked down at him, “Did he get the jump on you?”

“Does he look like he got the jump on me? You were the distraction.” Rick’s voice was snarled and when Negan moved into his peripheral Rick gave him another glance and met his eyes. “Lower your gun.  _ He’s mine _ .”

“You wanted to see me kill him for you.”

Rick made a sound that he thought was supposed to be a laugh, but sounded more like a sob. “Telling you that was the only way you’d let me come, Negan. But this was always going to be my kill.” 

Rick’s gun wavered for a moment like he was going to shift it to Negan and he wasn’t stupid so he lowered his gun. As soon as he did Rick’s full attention turned back to the man on the ground. He moved closer until he nearly had the gun pressed against his head. 

Negan kept the gun ready, just in case, but it was becoming clear to him that Rick had this under control. That this had been Rick’s plan. 

The look on Rick’s face, he had seen it before, that night they had met before he had broke him. And it was a glimpse of what could have happened if he hadn’t won, if he hadn’t gotten the upper hand on Rick.

The man on the ground looked frantic, eyes darting between them, until they landed on Negan, “Please, don’t kill me.”

Negan shrugged, “I don’t think it’s me making that decision.”

He didn’t turn his attention away, “He’s an omega, I don’t have to-.”

Rick didn’t hesitate as he shot the man in the head. No questions, no discussions, no chance for the man to try to convince him. Rick continued to stare at the body like he was frozen and Negan reached out with one hand to grab his wrist and push his arm down. 

Rick startled and the gun started to swing to Negan, but it only lasted a second before Rick let his arm fall to his side. He met Negan’s eyes as he stashed the gun back in his belt, tilting his chin up. 

Negan looked down at the dead alpha and back at Rick. “You played me.”

“A little.”

He couldn’t bring himself to be angry about it, that he had been manipulated, because Rick was right. He had only let him come along so he could see the Alpha killed, if Rick had insisted that he was going to kill him he would have left him at the sanctuary. 

“Come here.”

Rick hesitated only a second, wariness crossing his face, before he moved in front of him. Negan grabbed him as soon as he was close and tugged him forward. He wiped away the blood on Rick’s face with his thumb and met his eyes. Rick’s eyes were defiant, his body tense like he was daring Negan to take issue with it. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, but he scanned his face and finally sighed, “I forgot that you’re a fighter.”

Rick’s body shifted slightly and Negan felt Rick’s gun press into his stomach, digging in even as Rick held his eyes. “I could do it.”

Negan nodded, and surprised himself that he wasn’t worried. He should be, Rick could shoot him now and there was a chance his people would believe it had been the alpha. But he wasn’t. He leaned into it as he held Rick’s eyes, “I believe you.”

They stared at each other for long moments until the gun eased back and Rick tucked it away again. “As long as we have that understanding.” And Rick was kissing him again, bodies pressed together and for a moment Negan forgot where they were. He wrapped an arm around Rick’s waist, fingers digging into his hip. They pulled apart and Negan rested his forehead against his for a moment as he got his bearings. 

When he did he stepped back, “Alright, let’s go find out what happened to his friends.”

“Negan-” Rick’s face was open, unsure.

“Later. I need to check on my people and see what they found.” Rick nodded, he understood that, and they started the trek back towards the cabin.

He whistled as he got closer, relaxing when he got them back as a response. He glanced at Rick, “All clear.”

In front of the cabin there was one dead body and one bloody man on his knees, crying. Negan felt his lip curl as he approached, “And what do we have here? You saved me a present?”

“The other one?” 

Negan gave a dismissive wave “Dead. What do we have here?”

“He said they were paid to go after Rick.”

Negan felt it like a jolt through his whole body and it was Rick that spoke, “What?”

His men glanced at Rick before back to him, “He said that they were told there was an omega that would be out and that they would be rewarded if they got rid of him.”

“By who?”

“He won’t say.”

Negan turned his attention to the man, “Well?”

“I don’t know who she was!”

“She?” Negan had expected it to be Spencer, Rick’s first encounter had been before the man was killed and he really thought this was just an extension of it.

“Didn’t give her name. She said she wanted to hurt the Alpha he belonged to, I swear, that is all she said. We didn’t know he was yours until we had him and then.. We already had him.”

Rick was watching him but he only gave a grin as he motioned for his people to kill the man. Negan didn’t need any more information, it had been enough. 

“Negan?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Rick didn’t need to know, he knew it wouldn’t sit right with the other man, that he wouldn’t want to know what Negan was going to do to her. All he did was throw an arm around Rick and pull him close. He surveyed the area as a final gunshot sounded and the man landed next to his dead friend. 

“Well, looks like the job is done. Let’s head home.”


	17. Chapter 17

He sat in the backseat with Rick on the way back to the sanctuary, and arm solidly around the other man, holding him against him. He wasn’t sure what was making him more possessive of him than usual, especially since he had just gotten a pretty strong reminder that Rick could take care of himself. 

Before they left he did have them radio back to the sanctuary, asking them to put someone on his house and make sure that none of his wives left. He had a feeling one of them was in for a long talk.

“Negan?”

He was pulled from his thoughts of the horrors he was going to inflict on whoever had sent those men on Rick, and looked down at the man, “Yea?”

Rick eased the gun out of the waist band of his pants and held it up in the palm of his hand, “Here.”

Negan reached out to close Rick’s fingers back around it, “Why don’t you just hang on to that for now.” Until he knew for sure who was guilty he didn’t want Rick unable to defend himself.

There was a wariness from Rick as he tucked the gun away and Negan chuckled, “It’s not a trick.” Rick still had a sour look on his face, “What is your problem?”

He glanced at the other men in the truck before his gaze settled on Negan, “You think you know who did this?”

“Yea.” Rick waited and Negan raised an eyebrow, “Oh, did you want to know?” He was intentionally antagonizing the man because he wanted him to drop it. He was going to be fair about it, he’d question, make sure his hunch was right but then she was going to die if it was her. None of which he wanted Rick to think about. 

“I do.” Rick swallowed hard, and looked like he was going to be sick. 

“You are taking this pretty hard, ya know. You only met my wives like a few hours ago.”

Rick made an audible sound as the breath he had whooshed out, his face etched with surprise. “You think it was one of your wives?”

“Yea. Ya know, the one that seems to hate you.” Rick’s reaction was … unusual and he tilted his head, putting more of a focus on him. “Who did you think it was?”

“I didn’t.” Rick’s eyes darted away but he muttered out, “Will you make sure it was her before you do anything?”

“Of course.” There was something going on, he knew there was, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Finally he chalked it up to Rick being uncomfortable with someone being hurt, but he actually knew that look on Rick. And it wasn’t what he was currently seeing. “Is there something you aren’t telling me, Rick?”

“I just don’t want someone to get hurt for something they didn’t do.”

“How chivalrous of you.”

Rick fell silent, clearly in his own head, and leaned into Negan. It distracted him from trying to figure out what was wrong, because having the man softly compliant without a fight was nice. He’d enjoy it while he could. 

Back at the sanctuary he glanced towards his house but tightened his arm around Rick, “Why don’t I bring you to see Daryl, I’m sure he wants to see how you are.”

Rick nodded and absently mumbled out, “Thank you.”

Negan clicked his tongue, he wasn’t stupid. “Something is wrong Rick, and I’m starting to lose my patience.”

Rick looked up to meet his eyes and looked like he was at a loss for words. Negan waited and finally Rick’s eyes darted away, “Just a lot happened, I guess.”

It was possible. Rick wasn’t a killer, he did when he needed to, but his omega didn’t like violence. Didn’t seek it out. He grabbed his jaw to stroke his cheek, “They deserved it, don’t dwell on it.”

He motioned at one of his men, “Take him to the med building to check on his friend and then bring him to my room at the barracks. Lock him in there.” 

Rick’s eyes snapped to his and there was something like betrayal there, that he would lock him in, but something just wasn’t right and Negan’s instincts were telling him to keep a tight hold on the situation. 

“I want to stay with Daryl.”

“You can check on him and the I want you back at the barracks.” Rick opened his mouth and Negan shook his head. This was why you couldn’t have any give, he let Rick have some today and now he thought it was okay to stand here and argue with him. “The next words out of your mouth better be agreeing, Rick.”

Rick scanned over his face before he dropped his eyes, “Of course. I’m sorry.”

He reached up to cup Rick’s chin but didn’t force his head up, “I’ll be there to check on you soon.” He nodded to the man, “Go ahead, take him.”

Rick wasn’t even out of view when he headed towards his house. He wanted to get this taken care of quickly. 

When he reached his house he nodded at the man standing outside it and checked that he had his gun before he headed inside. He knew that Sherry had been unhappy, tense, but he never expected that she would do something like this. 

They didn’t love each other, but he had liked her fine. They had gotten along. This level of betrayal was just… he had been so sure how he was going to handle this because she had put Rick in danger, and didn’t that say a lot about his feelings for Rick. But he didn’t want to do it, didn’t want to hurt her. He wasn’t going to have many options if it had been her though.

He opened the door, and glanced inside, only spotting Jen. He moved in and closed the door behind him, “Hey.”

She smiled at him, “How did your… murder go.”

“Fine.” He glanced further into the house. “Where is Sherry?”

“Upstairs.” She must have caught something on his face, “Why?”

“I need to talk to her.”

Jen pushed to her feet, getting in front of him. “Negan, what is going on?” He shook his head and tried to step around her but she moved, putting a hand on his chest. “Is this about her attitude lately?”

“Jen, move.”

“Listen, I know she has been moody but her and I talked it out and she’s doing better now. She was just jealous that Tonya was so interested in your little omega. You know the two of them are really close, but they talked it out. So everything is okay.”

He had planned on pushing passed her but he stopped, focusing on what she was saying. “Sherry was upset about Tonya?”

Jen eased her stance when he stopped trying to push her out of the way, “Listen, I know you have a zero tolerance for disrespect, but the two of them are close and were just having a spat. I saw them after lunch talking it out, I’m sure things are fine now. You don’t have to hold it against her.”

Negan sucked air through his teeth, suddenly less confident in what he was doing. He lowered his voice, “I still need to talk to her.”

Jen nodded, glancing at the stairs, “I’ll go get her.”

Grudgingly he tilted his head at that, but caught her arm before she left the room. “Has she been gone at all the last week? Out on her own?” 

Jen looked like she was thinking about it but shook her head. “Not that I can recall, she’s been mostly moping in her room.”

He nodded at that and stepped back, waiting for her to go get Sherry. The minute he saw her he knew that he was wrong. She looked nervous that he wanted to talk but she didn’t look  _ afraid _ , and if she had done what he thought she did? She’d be afraid.

“You wanted to talk?”

He wasn’t one to beat around the bush so he put his hands out. “You’re unhappy here. I want to know how unhappy, and what you’ve done about it.”

“Done about it?”

He didn’t touch her but he moved close, “Did you go to those alphas?”

Her first reaction was confusion. Honest, mellow, confusion. “What?”

Negan took a deep breath and let it out, frustrated. His impatience had him kill the alpha before he got more information because he had been so quick to jump to a conclusion. And now it was wrong and he had nothing else to go on. He ran a hand over his face, “You have no idea what I’m talking about.”

She shook her head but did meet his eyes, “I am unhappy though.”

“Great.” He closed his eyes for a moment, and couldn’t believe that he had been so far off. How was he going to tell Rick that he had no idea who had set them up? “What do you want to do about it?”

She met his eyes and he really didn’t expect the next words, “Tonya and I want to leave. To get our own place.”

He laughed. He couldn’t help it. What the fuck was going on in his world. He was pissed, not that they wanted to leave really, just felt like he was losing control of things. “Then leave.” He turned his back to her and headed for the door, he needed to go check on Rick.

“Negan, wait-”

He didn’t, slamming the door shut. He could probably catch up with Rick still checking on Daryl and he turned, only to come face to face with Rick. 

The man was breathing hard, face red, and over his shoulder he could see the man that was supposed to be bringing him to the barracks running in their direction. He grabbed Rick’s arm and dragged him close and knew his voice was dangerous, he was in no fucking mood. “Are you trying to… escape?”

“I had to talk to you.”

“I told you I was going to come check on you after I dealt with Sherry and I-”

“It wasn’t her Negan, it wasn’t her.” The words were spilled out all at once and Negan tilted his head, looking at him.

“What?”

“Did you hurt her?”

He shook his head, “No, I knew it wasn’t her as soon as I talked to her.” 

His attention turned to his man as he finally reached them. The man was gasping, but got out, “Sorry, he took off.”

“I got it. Just go.” 

The man looked relieved he wasn’t going to be punished and hustled out, leaving just Rick and Negan. He gripped Rick’s arm hard enough to bruise, “You are going to want to be real careful with this Rick. How did you know it wasn’t Sherry?”

Rick looked like he was going to be sick, “I should have said something, I just didn’t know what you’d do. I didn’t want to… but I couldn’t let you hurt someone for something they didn’t do.”

“Pretty sure I said I would make sure before I did anything. That doesn’t answer my question Rick.” He lowered his voice to a growl, “This is the last time I’m going to say it nice Rick, and then I’m going to say it not so nice. How did you know?”

Rick look destroyed and he knew he should have pushed the man earlier, knew that there was something wrong. Rick’s breath hitched, “Before I killed that alpha, before you got there, he said Omegas aren’t meant to lead and it was no wonder one of my people would turn on me.” 

Negan tried to process that, and he could put it together, but he needed Rick to say it. “And you think that means…?”

Rick met Negan’s eyes, trying to make him understand, and his voice wobbled, “I think it was one of my people that sent them.”


	18. Chapter 18

He watched Rick for a tense few seconds and then hit him hard across the face, making him stumble. Before he could get his bearings he grabbed Rick’s shirt with both hands and pulled them close enough to touch and couldn’t keep the rage out of his voice, “ _ Your _ people did this?”

Why he was getting violent with Rick he didn’t know. Well, there was betrayal that Rick had tried to hide this from him, but he hadn’t hid it long. He wasn’t sure Rick could have even helped himself, so ingrained in the man to protect his people, but not deep enough to risk someone innocent being hurt. His Rick was still so soft. 

But he didn’t believe that Rick had known anything about the Alphas, didn’t think that he had hid that. He wouldn’t have put himself in that position, but at hte moment there was very few outlets for his rage. 

“I don’t know.” Rick’s face hid nothing, and he didn’t think the man was even trying to. It destroyed him to tell Negan, they both knew what he would do to whoever had set them up. “I don’t know who it would be, Negan, please.”

Rick grabbed on to the bottom of Negan’s shirt, twisting his fists in it like he was trying to ground himself, “Let me handle it. I will talk to my people, I will find out what is going on-”

“You must be out of your mind.” Negan glanced around and realized this was probably a conversation to have somewhere other than out in the open and pulled Rick towards the barracks. The man resisted, refusing to let go of Negan’s shirt. 

When Negan finally gave in and stopped Rick was talking before he could even tell him to get a fucking move on. “One of m-my people wouldn’t do something like this, there has to b-be a m-misunderstanding Negan. There has to be something else going on. None of mine would-”

“Like Spencer wouldn’t have?”

The words froze him and his mouth opened and closed, and his fingers loosened in Negan’s shirt like the fight had gone out of him. “Let me handle this, please.”

He covered Rick’s hands with his own and pulled them off his shirt, “If I hadn’t done that with Spencer you’d probably be dead by now. You need to let me do this.” Negan caught his eyes, “I got a knack for dirty work that you don’t.”

Rick held his eyes, “Let me find out who. Carefully, quietly. Please.” He leaned in closer to Negan, “If you go in and drag someone out like this I’ll lose my people. They will think I can’t protect them. I need to do this my way.”

“Rick-” Under his hands he could feel Rick shaking, could feel how warm he was and he was so wrapped up in what was going on that he only just caught on to the scent in the air. He pulled him close and sniffed along his neck, just to make sure and heaved out a sigh. “Did you know you were going into heat?”

There was a hesitation but then Rick nodded against his shoulder, “I'm not sure when exactly. Feel hot.”

Negan let out a growl as he grabbed Rick’s chin to tip his head up, “You were going into heat and you still went along to hunt Alphas.”

“It wasn’t going to start right away. The last one didn’t.”

He chuckled but there was no humor in it, “From the one single one you had you were sure of it?”

“I wanted to be the one to kill him.”

“A little longer and you would have wanted him to be the one to fuck you.”

Rick yanked out of Negan’s hold and glared at him, “You were with me the whole time. I was safe. I’m not stupid.”

And any anger he had about that faded in the face of the absolute certainty Rick had that Negan would protect him. Which may in itself have been what pushed the heat over the edge, he’d seen that him protecting Rick had that effect on him. 

Rick was still talking, “I’ll deal with it later. I need to go home and figure out if one of my people… f-figure out what happened.”

Negan shook his head, rubbing his forehead as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He could leave Rick here, lock him up, once his heat hit he would be useless anyways and he'd be back in a day. Rick would suffer while he waited, but not as much as the man would hurt if he watched Negan kill one of his people.

But Rick would never forgive him that, would hate him for it. And he could admit that Rick not hating him was important. He didn’t like it that it was, but it didn’t change the fact. 

“This is really inconvenient timing Rick.”

“Not like I have a choice.” His voice was a snarl, full of frustration, and he reacted to the tone, pulling him into a hug. Rick resisted a little but being surrounded by alpha scent, so close to his heat, calmed him whether or not he wanted to. 

“Wait until after it, please.”

He pulled back from Rick, sliding one hand to the back on his neck, and nudged him to get him moving towards the barracks. “I didn’t say anything.”

Rick tried to twist towards him but he tightened his hold, “You’re going to leave me here and go. I know you are.”

It unsettled him that Rick knew him that well. This would be easier if the full heat would just hit and the man would be compliant. They walked mostly in silence until Negan spoke up, “Hey, maybe they were on to something ya know. You did go into heat.”

Rick was looking at the ground and muttered out, “It was a coincidence. Or I went into heat because I was here with you and safe and you know that. Don’t be an asshole.”

He smiled at that but knew that he couldn’t let what they were talking about go. “I think you know who it was Rick, and I’d like you to tell me.” Rick tensed under his hand, “Once you’re in heat you’ll tell me anyways. You’ll do anything I ask.”

“There has to be a m-misunderstanding.”

They reached Negan’s room and he ushered Rick in, shutting the door behind him. He wrapped an arm around Rick’s waist to pull him close but he twisted out of the hold and took a few steps away. His face set. “I don't want to fuck, I want to know that my people are safe.”

There was a standoff between them, but they both knew that Negan was the one that held the power. All he had to do was wait it out and Rick would give in once his hormones made him unable to do anything else. And when he thought it like that it sounded really shitty. “Fuck.” He took a step away from Rick, “What do you want to do here then? You’re going to go into heat at some point in the next few hours, but you want to go sort this out  _ right now _ . That’s what you’re telling me?”

“Yes.” The word was grit out between clenched teeth. Rick put his shoulders back and met Negan’s eyes. “Otherwise I do not want to fuck. I’m saying no.”

A return anger curled up Negan’s spine, vicious and cold at the idea that Rick thought he could control him. Could manipulate him. “Rick, I’m going to give you one single chance to think about what you’re doing and then shit is going to get real unhappy. Omega or not. Heat or not. You will not threaten me.” He waited until he met his eyes, “I’m not the one that is going to suffer if you go into heat with no one to help you.”

Rick’s eyes darted across Negan’s face, around the room, and he could see him trying to figure out what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do, but either his heat or the situation itself was overwhelming him. 

He finally dropped his hands by his sides, shoulders slumping. “You sent word that I escaped. Whoever did it has probably already left Alexandria. They probably assume that I figured it out, or that the men talked.”

Which was true and Negan felt a little dumb that he had suspected Sherry still because she would have thought the same thing if it had been her. She wouldn’t have waited at the dining room table to have breakfast with him. He shoved that aside, he’d deal with that later. “Okay, and?”

“Bring me there now - I will see if someone has left, I will-” He was floundering, panicking and the rush of emotion was just pushing his heat faster.

Negan moved quickly and grabbed Rick’s shirt, pulling him forward. He couldn’t help but give in a little, try to soothe his omega. Rick had that effect on him. “Here is the deal I can give you Rick. Tell me  _ who _ and I will have my people get them, hold them, but I will not do anything until after your heat. Until you talk to them.”

Rick whined in the back of his throat, “Let me go with you to get them.”

“That isn’t the deal I offered.” He gathered him closer, leaning down to press against his neck and sighed before he pulled back. “If you are right she will have left Alexandria and we will need to find her. Your heat won’t hold off that long. You’re already almost there. Probably being this close to me.” He chuckled, feeling how tense it made Rick, “You are still wearing my clothes, are marked.”

Rick’s eyes were shiny like he might cry, frustrated, and Negan gave him a small nod. “No matter what though, you’ve said no and I won’t fuck you. I don’t want you to fear that, Rick. We will go to Alexandria, I will get my information, and you can… handle your heat however you please. If you tell me  _ who _ it is, however, that will save a lot of time, Rick. Time that I won’t have to stay in your town. Around your people.”

And honestly, he didn’t mean the words as a threat. He didn’t mean them as a punishment. Rick had said no, and he wouldn’t violate that. But he watched Rick’s face crumble at the words and he knew that Rick hadn’t meant them. Rick was strong, and capable, he didn’t doubt that. Omegas though, they needed the support. He believed Rick could lead just fine, better than almost any other person he knew, but not with everything on his shoulders. He needed his second in command at least.

He took a step back, “Do you want to talk this out with Daryl?”

Rick was shaking his head though, wiping away at a tear on his cheek. “I know when I’ve lost, Negan. You don’t have to rub it in.”

“I’m not trying to win something over you here Rick.” He thought about his words, “You should be angry about this Rick. One of your people set you up to be raped. Think about that. If they would do that, what else would they do?” He saw the man easing towards him, big blue eyes paying attention to what he was saying. “Give me the name.”

Rick swallowed hard but then his eyes averted, and the fight was gone. “You won’t hurt her?”

“I will let you talk to her before we do anything.” He wouldn’t promise he wouldn’t hurt her because if she set Rick up she was going to die. 

Rick nodded and he was sure to have heard the wording but his choices were limited. “I think it was R-rosita. She… she had been involved with one of the Alphas you killed. She recently had bonded with Spencer. She agreed with him that I was w-weak.”

Negan pulled him close in a hug, wrapping arms tight around him, and could feel the man shaking. Could feel Rick’s heart breaking at giving him the name of one of his people. He slipped a hand through his hair, holding his head against his chest, and leaned down to speak against his neck, “This is the right thing, Rick.” One hand rubbed Rick’s back, trying to calm him, but finally he dropped it. “Do you want to stay here through your heat or do you want to go back to Alexandria?”

“I want to stay with you.” Rick’s fists clenched in Negan’s shirt. “I want to  _ be _ with you for it.” Negan opened his mouth to talk but Rick muttered against him, “You know that I didn’t mean what I said. I’m not saying no. I’m just… please.”

He still considered having his men bring Rick back to Alexandria. Not because he thought he was… violating Rick, no. He was worried about the effect the man had on him. Didn’t like the twinge of disappointment, of  _ hurt _ , he’d had when Rick had said he didn’t want to be with him for his heat. 

“I need to go talk to my men. Let me bring you to see Daryl, I don’t think you went to check on him before you came back and he’s probably throwing a fit since he hasn’t seen you.”

“Okay.” It had to be obvious to him that he just wanted Rick distracted while he sent out a group of his men to hunt Rosita down, though he’d be very particular with that she was brought back unharmed. But that was okay if Rick didn’t want to deal with it. He wasn’t going to make him, not right now. 

He pulled back to smile at him but Rick’s eyes were downcast, body huddled in on itself. “Rick?”

“I should turn over leadership of Alexandria.” He made a small sound that was probably meant to be a laugh but came out as a whimper, “To someone that can protect them.” His eyes did move up and met Negan’s, “Someone that can protect them from you.”

Negan felt it like a stab to the gut, it was impossible not to feel the pain on Rick’s face like a knife. For once it left him speechless, not sure what to say or how to soothe that. To comfort him. Finally he lifted a hand to stroke up the side of his face, his voice soft, “That person is you, Rick. You keep them safe. My fondness of  _ you _ gives them leeway no other community has.” He tightened the touch until he held Rick’s jaw, tilting his head up, “And that was before I knew you were an omega. That was just because of you.”

Rick tried to shake his head, but Negan’s hold didn’t allow him to. “You pushed and I broke. That isn’t protecting my people… that isn’t. Someone else-”

“Someone else would have broken quicker, Rick. Easier. Believe me when I tell you, there is no one I have had to work so hard to get the upper hand on than you. Don’t let it go to your head. “

“I let them down.”

“You don’t let your people down if you forgive and forget Rick, I forgave you all of my people you killed. You don’t let your people down by working with me.”

Rick swallowed hard and pulled away, Negan letting his hand drop. “I let them down by wanting you.”

“You’re an omega in heat, of course you want-”

“When I’m not in heat.” Rick stared hard at the ground, “I want you when I’m not in heat.”

Warmth rushed into Negan’s chest and he had to take a moment to keep it out of his voice, not willing to give os much away. He lowered his voice, “Come here.” Though he was hesitant Rick moved forward at the command until they were pressed together, until Negan could nuzzle against his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the bite mark there. “Everything I know about you Rick, and it’s a good amount, tells me you couldn’t let your people down even if you wanted to. It’s too ingrained in who you are.”

“But-”

“Listen, this isn’t a talk to have when you’re going into heat. You aren’t thinking clearly. Let us get you through this heat and then we can talk. Okay?”

It didn’t look like Rick wanted to agree to that, but he had to know that it was the truth. It wasn’t Negan trying to dissuade him, it was just him trying to be fair. Finally Rick’s shoulders relaxed and the tension left his face. “Okay.”

He rewarded that by leaning down to press a kiss to the man’s lips, and could feel Rick shiver against him. And he didn’t want to step back, didn’t want to do anything other than press Rick to the bed and cover him with his body, claim him before the heat hit. When it was still Rick under his own discretion. 

There were things to be done though. He needed his people out looking for that bitch as soon as possible. The more time it took, the more time Rick would dwell on it. And that was the last thing he wanted. So he pulled away and grabbed Rick’s wrist to tug him forward. “Come, check on your second, put his mind at ease and then we’ll get you settled in for your heat.”

Rick followed him easily, more malleable the closer his heat was, or maybe he was just starting to understand what Negan was saying. Believe what he was saying. The world had gone to hell, and the rules had changed, and Negan wasn’t the bad guy for changing with them. For making them work for him. His arm slid around Rick’s shoulders and the man leaned in to him, and he swore that when Rick’s heat was over he would make the man see it.


	19. Chapter 19

Negan insisted on walking Rick all the way to Daryl’s room, his scent was all over the place and even though it was his omega and he should be able to read the heat, he honestly had no idea if it was going to hit in the next 5 minutes or the next 5 hours. He blamed it on the stubborn as fuck omega that was having it.

He didn’t stick around to see Rick and Daryl talk, though he pulled one of his men to stand outside the door with instructions to make sure the man didn’t leave. 

It didn’t take long to Simon and the man glanced behind him like he expected someone to be there and Negan realized he thought it would be Rick. His people seemed to have settled into the other man being around, tailing him, and it annoyed him that he was pleased by that.

“We gotta talk.” Simon nodded and the two of them headed to round up some of his men. 

It didn’t take long to get them situated and he trusted Simon to do what needed to be done, to make sure it was done right. He had wavered on if he should go wtih them but Rick was going to need him and his men were capable. He had made sure of that. 

When he reached Rick and Daryl he stayed back, just watching them for a minute. Rick was sitting in a chair next to Daryl’s bed, but he was twisted so his head was on his arms, curled against Daryl. Daryl had a hand on the back of his head, petting him, the other one on his back, holding him. 

A wild surge of jealously almost made Negan stalk in there and rip them apart, made him want to rip the man limb from limb for daring to touch his omega, but he forced it down. This wasn’t sexual, Daryl’s touch wasn’t possessive. No, this was comfort.

He made his presence known and Daryl saw him first, leaning down to whisper to Rick even as he pulled his hands away. Rick looked up at Daryl and then turned towards Negan, scrubbing a sleeve across his face and it was obvious he had been crying. The man looked absolutely destroyed and it tugged at Negan’s heart. He was moving before he thought about it and when he reached Rick he grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, wrapping arms around him to hold him close. Over him his eyes found Daryl, “What happened?”

“He’s fine.” The man was stubborn and Negan wanted to push, but he could see it on Daryl’s face. Rick must have told him, who set them up, that he had told Negan and he expected Daryl to fight him on it. Waited for that indignant fury but his face was set and he got the feeling that Daryl agreed with him. And he knew what he had been comforting Rick about. 

Rick had his face pressed against him, still wet, but his voice was steady. “Heat is close I think.” He pulled back a little and there was an awkward little laugh as he wiped his face again, “My head keeps telling me to find a safe place to nest.”

Daryl made a face behind him and it was painfully obvious they were trying to break the tension, that Rick was hurt and confused about the Alphas and Rosita and it really sucked that the timing of his heat wasn’t letting him deal with it. “Gross.” Negan sent him a glare but Daryl only had eyes for Rick, “I’m going to stay here until you’re done with your heat. If that is okay?” Like he just remembered that Negan was there and he was getting way to comfortable here.

“Sure.” He tugged Rick’s arm, pulling him towards the door. He may be able to deal with being jealous in a mature way, but it didn’t mean he had to  _ like  _ it.

Rick gave Daryl a half smile as he was pulled out of the room, though any lingering annoyance Negan had fizzled when Rick leaned into him, nudging until Negan’s arm was around him. They walked in silence until Rick spoke up, looking down at his hands. “Daryl thinks you are right. About what needs to be done.”

“He’s a good second. It’s why I tried to take him.” And Rick tensed under his arm but it was what happened. No reason to sugar coat it. He leaned into him, keeping his voice playful, “I mean, the fact that it didn’t work proves he’s a good second.”

His fingers trailed up Rick’s neck, tracing the bite mark there, unable to help the pride that he had marked an omega that was so strong, so capable. It was special to be able to inspire that much loyalty, the only other person that he knew that could was him. A content grumble made it out of his throat, vibrating along Rick’s skin.

Under his arm Rick suddenly stumbled, grabbing the bottom of Negan’s shirt, a small gasp making it out of his mouth. The scent of heat hit him like a physical thing, like Rick had gone from zero to ready to roll over in seconds. Negan dropped his arm from his shoulders to around his waist to stabilize him with a chuckle. “Woah.”

“ _ Negan _ .”

“I know, I know, christ that hit fast. I cause that?”

His answer was a whimper and Rick huddling closer to him and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “You have the most fucked up heats I’ve ever seen, Rick.” He tugged the man along, “That’s what you get for being on suppressants for so long, they mess with you. Going against what nature intended and all that.”

Rick’s jaw was clenched, “ _ Fuck off _ .”

Negan chuckled, tightening his arm, tilting his head so he could smell along his neck, nuzzling him and could feel the man’s knees buckle at it. “Fuck off is  _ close _ to what you mean I think.”

Even though they were in public, technically, he couldn't help palming the man’s ass before slipping his hand down the back of his pants. Rick twisted like he was trying to get away, but still pushed into the fingers, a frustrated whine making it out of his throat. Negan pulled his hand out, giving his ass an affectionate pat, “We’re almost back to the room.”

He glanced around and noticed several of his people watching. Curious of what was going on. And there was an urge suddenly to be more physical, to stake his claim over the man in a very public way. Not that there was actually anyone to challenge him, anyone that would dare even if there was. 

Still. Daryl’s scent clung to the man and it didn’t matter that he was a beta, it rubbed him the wrong way. He slowed them until they stopped, Rick whining and tugging on him to get moving, but he just pulled the man against him, catching his mouth in a kiss that had him melting against him. Negan pulled him close enough that his thigh slid between the man’s legs, Rick’s moan at the touch lost in the kiss. 

When he pulled back Rick stumbled, clenching fingers into his shirt, and tried to move against him again. Negan held him off, and eventually Rick focused on him, lips turning down into a frown. It took a few more seconds with Rick glancing around at where they were before his hands fell away and the frown turned to a glare. “You did that on purpose.”

And Rick was clearly embarrassed but honestly, Negan was a little too. Before he might have done something like that to humiliate the other man, to make him feel small and helpless, but really he had done it bcause he couldn’t resist the alpha urge to stake his claim. To show anyone and everyone that Rick was  _ his _ .

“I did.”

The glare was already wavering, Rick couldn’t hold it against his alpha when he was in heat, and finally the man ducked his head and leaned closer, submitting so nicely. Negan grinned and reached out to snag his arm and pull him forward so they started moving again. Rick let himself be held close, even though he was clearly trying to hold on to his anger, his body fighting to stay tense. Negan slid his hand to the back of his neck, fingers rubbing gently, warmth settling into his chest when despite his anger Rick relaxed into the touch.

He wasn’t sure when the tension between them became so…  _ mellow _ , but it was a good feeling. “I’m going to take good care of you, you are safe with me.” 

“I know.”

Finally at his room he shoved the door open, nudging Rick inside. He didn’t hesitate to grab him and shove him against hte door once it was closed, slamming his mouth down over his even as he tugged at his clothes. Rick tried to help but he was clumsy, getting in Negan’s way more than helping. It made him chuckle and he finally slammed Rick’s hands down against the door on either side of him, growling against his throat. “Stay.”

There was a whine as his response but like an obedient omega Rick didn’t move once he let go of his hands. Once he was sure he was going to stay put he pulled off his own shirt, palming himself over his pants as he eyed Rick panting against the door. Rick was flushed, his dick hard under his pants, and Negan knew that slick was probably leaking down his thighs. The fact that Rick was still in his clothes, that made his dick twitch and made him moan, leaning in even as he grabbed the bottom of the shirt, pulling it over Rick’s head. There was momentary resistance because he had told Rick not to move, but the man was just heat struck, not stupid. He let his hands be lifted to get out of the shirt and then pressed the back against the wall. 

Negan let his hands travel across the man’s stomach to his hips, stroking thumbs over the dips there, and pressed a kiss along the bite mark. Rick twitched, and he was sure it was combination of pain and pleasure, even in heat the mark was too sore for him to pay too much attention to so he only pressed one more kiss to it and pressed another softer bite further down on his shoulder. 

He reached down to unbuckle Rick’s pants, and they fell off the man’s hips with just a push. Clearly too big and it made Negan just hold him tighter. He yanked the underwear down, letting the man kick it away until he had Rick naked. He smelled so good.

His hands moved from his hips down to Rick’s thighs, cupping the back of them and sliding up slowly, finding out that he was right about the slick. His fingers slid through it trailing down the man’s thighs until he reached his ass. Rick moaned, dropping his head on to Negan’s shoulder, trying to press up against him. He slid his fingers between his cheeks, circling his hole and there was a soft cry from the man as he tried to move back on the fingers. 

Negan slid them in, slowly, twisting them as he pulled them out and back in. Teasing, watching Rick get worked up, that flush moving across his body. 

What he didn’t expect was for teeth to suddenly latch onto his neck, his fingers stilling in the man. With the hand that wasn’t currently occupied he reached up to thread his fingers through Rick’s hair, gripping it. He didn’t pull him off, waiting to see what the man was going to do. The teeth pressed a touch harder and he responded by tightening his hand.

His fingers started moving again, stroking in and out, adding a third even as he growled out, “What are you gonna do, pretty?” He forced Rick’s legs apart further with his knee, rocking his denim clad thigh against the man’s hardness and crooned, “Pretty little omega, you gonna bite?”

Negan didn’t know if Rick would try to fully bite him or not, and honestly he wasn’t sure if he would stop him. It was something a mated pair could share, he’d never let Rick mark him like he marked the man but the light press of teeth he was feeling now, for a good omega it wasn’t unheard of to allow a bite. It wasn’t like Rick hadn’t earned it, earned it with his stubborn fucking attitude and the sweet way he submitted. 

But the sharp sting of teeth eased until Negan could barely feel them and he was surprised the man had backed down and maybe even a little disappointed. It only lasted a moment though because Rick was huffing needy little breaths against his shoulder, against his neck, with an open mouth. Just a hint of teeth pressing into skin. He pulled his fingers out and moved back, and could feel Rick reluctantly let his hold go. He grabbed his arm to spin him so he faced the door and Rick pressed his hands against him, arching his back to press against Negan. 

Negan slid one arm around his waist down to the man’s cock, stroking him slowly as he undid his own pants with his other hand. It was awkward to get his pants down with one hand but he wasn’t willing to completely stop touching the other man. Finally he could press against him, skin against skin, and he let out a sigh. Couldn’t help the teasing tone of his voice, “Really thought you were gonna bite.” He grabbed his dick with one hand, lining himself up.

Rick pressed harder against the door, tilting his head to bare his throat, and muttered out, “Didn’t want to get hit.”

Negan felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head. He pulled Rick off of the door and forced him to turn to face him, cupping his face and kissing him again, intentionally keeping it gentle. 

Rick whined, trying to get more friction. Negan tried to temper it, tried to get him to meet his eyes, because he needed the man to understand what he was saying to him. “Hey, look at me.”

Blue eyes met his for a moment but they were frantic, needy, and he sighed. “I’m not going to hurt you Rick.” 

At the moment the man probably barely understood him, didn’t care about anything besides getting fucked, but they would discuss it later. Rick asking him if he treated the other omegas rough like he did him came back to him and it made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He had to push that all away for right now though, right now the worst thing he could do for Rick was not get him through his heat proper. 

He had planned on fucking him against the door but he half dragged half carried him across the room to shove him down on the bed. As soon as Rick hit the blankets he rolled on to his stomach and presented, whimpering. 

“I got you, I’ll take care of you.” Negan climbed onto the bed, settling himself between the man’s knees and didn’t wait for the man to beg. In one quick movement he lined up his cock and thrust inside, pressing in until he was flush against him, both of them moaning at the sensation. He moved against Rick, touching as much as possible, as he slowly rocked his hips. Under him Rick whined, trying to make him move faster, and Negan obliged somewhat, picking up the speed of his thrusts but he stayed close, one arm wrapped around Rick, mouth at the back of his neck and shoulder. Kissing along the bite mark. 

It was too gentle for mating an omega when they were in heat, but Negan couldn’t bring himself to be rougher with Rick’s words in his head. Not until he talked to him, really talked to him, when he wasn’t heat drunk. 

“H-harder.”

“Shh.”

Rick grumbled and turned his head to look at him, and his voice was desperate, “Negan,  _ please _ .”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Logically he knew he was being ridiculous, but Rick’s words had caught him off guard. That  _ his _ own omega, in the middle of a heat, was afraid of him went against all his instincts. 

Rick let out a small desperate cry, burying his face into the blankets, body shaking. He whimpered into the blankets, "Pl-please, I’m s-sorry. Wh-what d-did I do?” The man was practically in tears as his body desperately tried to thrust backwards.

It snapped him out of his thoughts and responded by grabbing his hips, snapping his own forward, setting up a brutal pace that the man’s heat demanded. Rick’s pained whines faded into content mewls, pliant and soft beneath him. 

“Good boy.” Negan reached around to stroke Rick, and honestly he just wanted to get this fuck over. It felt awkward and he was distracted, and he hated that. 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you thinking about?”

It took him long seconds to realize it had come from Rick. The man’s face was still mostly buried in the blankets, gasping and panting, but the bit of his face he could see sure as fuck looked like the man was glaring at him. 

He wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled Rick into an upward kneel, sliding just a bit deeper, a high pitch surprise sound coming from the man at the suddenness of it. It was downright shameful how much the words from the man turned him on, that little bit of snark reassuring him.

“Just you,  _ darlin _ .” He huffed out a small laugh, as Rick scrambled to hold on to the arm around his chest to balance him as Negan thrust into him. 

Even if he was somewhat conflicted, hormones were enough to make sure it didn’t affect what they were doing and he could feel himself getting closer. He sucked on a spot just below Rick’s neck, “Touch yourself for me.”

Rick scrambled to grab himself, long sure strokes, his thumb stroking over the wet tip, moaning and shuddering as he rocked into his hand and then back onto Negan’s cock. 

His cock was throbbing, could feel him impending orgasm through his balls, and snarled, “You are  _ mine _ .” Rick moaned at that, cumming over his hand, his body clenching hard. 

Negan could have let it pull him over the edge but he thrust through it, letting go of Rick and pressing him back down onto the bed so he was flush against it. He rocked into him, listening to Rick’s small sounds, overstimulated but still needy, and was tempted to slip a hand under him and stroke the man to a second orgasm. To test how much he could take, to overwhelm the man with pleasure, but he filed that away for the future.

It was only a few more minutes before he was cumming himself, shoving in deep as spurt after spurt of cum filled the man, trying to fuck it into him deeper, marking him at his very core. 

The level of possessive thoughts startled him, with Rick in heat and him rutting with him, it was harder to keep his thoughts under control. Though he had never lost that much control when he had been with the girls. It wasn’t just because he was with an omega, it was because of Rick. Of course it was, it always was. 

Under him Rick wasn’t moving much besides to nuzzle the arm next to his head and Negan shifted so he wasn’t crushing him. He was content to bask for a few moments, which was just as well because he could see Rick struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Rick?” There was an affirmative hmm, but that was all. He rolled off Rick so he was next to him and Rick responded by curling in against him, a soft omega purr coming from his throat as he clung to Negan, already half asleep. 

Negan had planned to ask Rick if he wanted him to stay, or maybe he had just planned on leaving the man once he fell asleep but that sound changed his plans as he settled in. He hadn’t heard Rick purr before, and he wrapped his arms around him pulling him that little bit closer. That wasn’t a heat induced sound, a forced sound. Only secure omegas purred, happy content omegas. 

The harder conversations could wait a little longer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there has been delays - I am still working on the story - Work is just insane for me right now. Please forgive how long it has taken!

Negan was awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking when the man in his arms stirred. He held still, letting him wake up and expected Rick to tense when he realized he had fallen asleep with the other man. It never came though, the smaller man just shifting until he settled more comfortably and his voice was quiet, “You stayed.”

“I stayed.”

Tentatively Rick’s hand slid until it was rested on Negan’s chest. “Why?”

“You were purring.” That did get a reaction and he could feel Rick move, shifting his weight and when he finally glanced down at him the man’s face was red. “Figured that meant you wanted me to stay.”

Rick met his eyes, “You must not think much of me anymore, huh?”

“What?”

“You used to be impressed. That I was tough. Don’t think much of me now, do ya?”

Negan slid one hand up to the back of Rick’s head, a slight pressure until the man gave in and rested his head back down on Negan’s chest. “The heat is making you talk crazy.” He stroked one hand down Rick’s back, letting his hand settle of the man’s ass, mostly to see what he would do. Rick was in between heat waves but his body was relaxed against Negan’s. His only response was a soft sigh as he pressed tighter against him. 

Negan was a little worried that something had broken, that Rick giving up the name of one of his own people pushed him over the edge, but he didn’t believe it. Rick didn’t seem broken, he just seemed mellow. 

“Is there any way I can convince you not to kill her?”

“No.” No reason to beat around the bush. He slid his arm from Rick’s ass to around his waist, pulling him tighter against himself. “She set you up to be raped and me to be killed. That is only handled in one way Grimes.” He looked down at him and his mouth twisted, “Or do you still think there was a misunderstanding?”

Rick shook his head against him, and let out a sigh before he was moving. He pushed himself up a little so he could see Negan’s face. “Kiss me.”

Negan let out a surprised chuckle, holding Rick’s eyes. The man looked determined and he glanced down at his mouth for a moment before he looked back up, “You’re still in between heat waves.”

Rick made an annoyed sound and pushed away from Negan, rolling over so he faced the wall, curling his body. Negan followed him, pressing against his back, spooning him. “I didn’t say no.”

“Leave me alone.”

He didn’t know why he was being a dick about it. Clearly Rick had been offering, and he had thought so many times about what it would be like to be with the other man when he wasn’t delirious with heat. And Rick had come on to him and he had messed with him instead of just kissing him.

“I’m sorry.” At the words he could see Rick’s head tilt a little towards him and he moved back, grabbing Rick and pulling him so he settled on his back looking up at him. His jaw was set, and he was not mellow anymore. He reached up to cup his face and leaned towards him, and part of him was sure Rick was going to turn away out of spite.

He didn’t though and Negan tilted his head so he could press their lips together. Rick’s mouth opened under his, and he moaned, pressing more into the kiss. Rick’s hands came up to touch him and he shifted so he was over the other man. Rick spread his legs so Negan could settle between them and it felt so good pressed up against the other man. 

When he finaly pulled away from the kiss they were both panting and Rick shoved at his chest with one hand, but the man was laughing, “I only said a kiss.”

Negan leaned in to his throat to smell along his neck before he pulled back, humming. Rick gave him a look, “What?”

“Trying to figure out how long before you’re back in heat.” Rick rolled his eyes. “Just making sure you are able to pay attention cause I’m only gonna say it once. You are tough. I am impressed. Don’t make a thing out of it.”

Rick laughed, burying his head against Negan’s neck, and it was  _ good _ . It was too bad that as soon as they left this room it wouldn’t be this easy. It made him hold the man tighter without realizing it, though he shook his head hard to clear it. 

Instead he shifted so his full weight wasn’t on Rick and remembered the other thing he wanted to talk about. “You almost bit me.”

Rick tensed, easing away, and his face was serious as he looked anywhere but at Negan, “I didn’t.”

“I know.” He tried to figure out what he wanted to say, “You said you didn’t because you didn’t want to get hit.”

“Right.” Rick glanced at him, “I didn’t.” 

“Rick…” He trailed off because he wasn’t sure what he was going to say. He couldn’t promise to not hurt him. 

“Is that why you were acting so different?” Rick was scowling again and pulled the rest of the way away, moving until he wasn’t touching Negan at all. “Don’t worry, you’ve made sure I know my place. I wouldn’t dare bite.”

“That isn’t what I was going after Rick.” He wanted to make the man come closer to him, but his hackles were up and he sat up himself. “You are the single most difficult human being I’ve ever met.”

“Besides yourself?”

“Besides myself apparently.” He shoved the blanket off, giving up on them going back to the nice moment they had been in. “Where the fuck are my pants?”

“You’re leaving?”

He didn’t expect the disappointed tone from Rick and he turned to look at him. “You’re joking right now, right?”

“You’re the one that is angry at me for doing something I didn’t even do!”

“I’m not angry you were going to bite me Rick, I was going to let you bite me.”

And he hadn’t really meant to say that and he watched Rick’s eyes go wide. The man wasn’t stupid and after a few moments of tense silence he spoke up, “You were upset I thought you were going to hit me.”

He huffed out air through his nose like an angry bull, but met Rick’s eyes. “Yes.”

They stared at each other for long moments and a blush slid up Rick’s face. “Oh.” His eyes finally darted away and he managed to get out, “I’m hungry.”

Honestly he was thankful for something to break up the tension. He tilted his head, scenting the air, trying to decide if it was safe to bring Rick to the mess hall or not. Finally he nodded, “Alright, come on, get dressed we will get some food.”

Rick nodded and shoved the blankets off himself, “With your wives?”

He had said they usually had breakfast there but he rubbed the back of his head, “That may be hostile teritory right now.” Rick huffed out a laugh at that and Negan was happy to see him relaxed again. 

“Because of me?”

Negan shook his head, as much as he would like to blame it on Rick it was more like he had been the catalyst, not the actual problem. That had been on it’s way for awhile. Actually, he probably should go home and talk to them. He wondered if Sherry and Tonya had left.

“Change of plans Grimes. You’re gonna stay here and I’ll have someone bring you some food.”

“With you?”

“I have things I need to do.”

There was disappointment on Rick’s face clear as day but he nodded, pulling on the rest of his clothes. “Okay.”

He felt bad and glanced at the door, “Want me to send Daryl over if he’s feeling better?”

Rick shook his head, “I’ll be back in heat soon, I don’t want him to see me like that.”

“I’ll be back soon.”

Rick gave him a half smile as he settled onto the couch and Negan had to force himself to leave.

Outside the room he asked a guard to make sure Rick got some food and then headed to his house. He was embarrassed to admit that he was more afraid of facing whatever was going on there than he was half the fights they got into. 

When he reached his house he was relieved to see Jen outside smoking a cigarette. Happy he could talk to her one on one to figure out how bad things were. When she saw him she smiled and offered a cigarette.

He took it and glanced towards the house, “Did Sherry and Tonya leave?”

“Of course not.” She took a good look at him, smelling him, “You smell like Rick you know.”

“They didn’t leave?”

“She was just talking big.” Jen turned so she was leaning against the railing, “Do you know Lylah and Tonya have been on suppresants for months?”

Negan nearly dropped his cigarette, caught off guard. “What?”

“Your people found a stash awhile ago and the girls grabbed them. It’s been months and you haven’t even noticed that they didn’t smell like omega anymore.” She glanced at him and shrugged, a forced casualness to her expressions. “You haven’t been to my room or Sherrys in months either.”

“They aren’t on suppresants.”

She laughed, soft and low. “You haven’t paid attention to any of us since you laid your eyes on Rick. Even before you knew he was an omega.”

“You’re full of shit.” He hadn’t been interested in Rick, sure he had found the man entertaining, had really enjoyed breaking him but that was all. He tried to think back to the last time he’d taken in interest in any of his wives and honestly he couldn’t. He glanced at her and she was watching him and he licked his lips, “So?”

She shrugged. “So nothing, we’re eye candy aren’t we? A representation of your Alphaness? That doesn’t change. We’re here, we’re your wives.”

Negan sucked on his teeth as he thought about that, and how calm she seemed to be about it. “You been thinking about this for awhile?”

“You aren’t the harem type Negan. You collected us, and show us off, but you aren’t the type. Not really.” She stubbed out her cigarette, “This is your house but when is the last time you spent more than breakfast here?”

It had been awhile. He wasn't sure what to say to that so he finally tilted his head towards the door, “Speaking of breakfast.”

“Be nice to Sherry, she’s terrified you are going to kick her out.”

Jen started to head towards the door but he grabbed her arm, stopping her. “You’re taking this all pretty calm.”

“Funny, I was going to say that to you.” She patted his hand, “This situation is pretty fucked up Negan, everything in this world is. But we are here to support you, and all that crap. No one has ever been misled about what this is, no one here is in love with anyone.” She looked like she was thinking about it, “Maybe Sherry and Tonya, but you get what I mean.”

A weight he hadn’t realized had settled in his chest seemed to disappear and he eased his tense shoulders as he dropped his hand from Jen’s arm. “So what’s for breakfast?”


	21. Chapter 21

Negan could smell Rick’s heat walking down the hallway and he grinned. He nodded to the guard at the door and slipped inside, shutting it behind him. His talk with Jen had left him feeling less conflicted. He glanced to the plate of food on the table barely touched and that did make him hesitate.

Rick was curled up in the corner of the couch with his arms wrapped around his legs. “Go into heat before the food got here?” Rick shook his head and tucked himself up smaller and now Negan was starting to get concerned. “Rick?”

“They found her.”

“What?”

“They told me when they brought the food. He told me they had my ‘ _traitor bitch_ ’ and were just waiting on the word to execute her.” He looked up at Negan, “You told me that I could talk to her first.”

“I did. You will.” He glanced the way he had come from and he was having a hard time catching up, “They found her already? You ain’t talking to her until after your heat.”

Rick’s body language had eased a little as he nodded his agreement with that but he still eyed Negan, and he realized that Rick thought hte business he had gone to attend to was about them finding her. He moved towards the couch and sat down near him, “I went to talk to my wives Rick, I have no idea what is going on with the search.”

Rick swallowed hard and he could see the front he was putting up crumbling, realized he was only holding on from his heat taking over by the worry he had about one of his people. “She was still at Alexandria. Waiting.” Rick suddenly moved, surging forward and grabbed Negan’s shirt, meeting his eyes, “Why would she wait if she betrayed me, Negan? She wouldn’t.”

“You can ask her when you talk to her.”

Rick looked passed him at the door, “Please go make sure they aren’t going to kill her.”

“They aren’t going to.”

Rick whined, gritting his teeth, body demanding it’s heat but he was so obviously worried. “Negan, please.”

“They won’t kill her without my say so, Rick. I don’t need to go check. I promise you.” As clear as day he could see the man wouldn’t let it go. He didn’t want to go track down Simon and figure out what was going on, he wanted to get back in bed with Rick and listening to him whimper as he fucked him through his heat. But he gave a theatrically loud sigh. “Fine. I will go see what is happening.”

“Thank you.”

Negan only grumbled an annoyed sound and headed towards the door, though he could see Rick’s body relax and that almost made it worth it. Didn’t stop him from slamming the door though. 

He had barely made it out of the building when he saw Simon coming towards him, the man’s steps stuttering when he saw him. “I was just coming to find you.”

Negan waited until the man was all the way up to him before he spoke, “Why the fuck are you up there fucking with my omega about his people?”

“I didn’t fuck with anyone.”

“Who told Rick that you guys caught that chick? And why was someone telling him before someone was telling _me.”_

“Shit if I know, we just got her settled. Must have been someone that seen us come in with her.”

He scowled at Simon, but he believed him. “Where is she?”

“We got her locked up in one of the holding cells. We were real careful just like you said.” 

“She was at Alexandria?”

“Waiting for us at the gate when we got there. Came without any fuss.”

“For fucks sake.” Rick was right, something was wrong with that. “Did she say anything?”

“Asked to see Rick, that’s all.”

“Of course.” He finally nodded, “Alright. Make sure she isn’t hurt until Rick can talk to her, he should be out of heat by tomorrow.”

“So we are taking orders from him now?”

“I swear to fuck Simon if you start with me it will be the last thing you do. He’s talking to her before anything because I promised that, on my orders. Anything else you like to start shit over while we are here?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Well thank fucking christ for that.” 

He headed back to towards his room, at least he had gotten an answer quick. He didn’t trust it though, the bitch must be up to something. He really wanted to go talk to her and he would, and before Rick. He wanted an idea of what she was going to say. He take care of Rick and then go talk to her. He had the feeling Rick wouldn’t like that, but he’d have to suck it up. 

When he opened the door Rick startled to his feet, halfway across the room before he realized who it was and gave Negan a shaky frown. It made Negan grin, childish, but he was entertained that he had startled him. “Miss me?”

“You didn’t really go check. You weren’t gone long enough.”

“Are you calling me a liar?” When Rick just watched him he tilted his head, “Simon was on his way here to tell me they got her. Your info came from someone that saw them come through the gates. She is safe and sound, Rick. Better than a traitorous bitch deserves. But she will stay that way till you talk to her, scouts honor.”

“You weren’t a boy scout.”

“I bet you were.”

He was done talking, he could smell Rick’s heat, his distress and he stalked towards him until he could grab the man and pull him against his body, wrap his arms tight around him. Rick melted against him, letting out a desperate little sound once they were touching. 

Negan dropped a hand to cup his ass, getting an even more desperate sound and grinned against Rick’s throat before he pressed a kiss there, “Don’t think I will ever get tired of you gagging for it like this.”

“Fuck off.” It lacked the normal anger as Rick tilted his head back to give Negan more access to his throat. “You want it too.”

“I do.” Because there was no reason to lie, not when his dick was hard, not when him and the other man had laid in bed in between waves. Not when they had kissed like that when nothing was pushing them too.

“What about when I’m not in heat.” The words were muffled, spoken against his chest where Rick had moved his head and he reached up a hand to thread his fingers through the man’s hair.

“Is that an offer?”  
“Maybe.”

He wanted to be annoyed at that, but he couldn’t fault the man protecting himself. Couldn’t fault him not being willing to be vulnerable, it wasn’t like Negan hadn’t taken advatange of every weakness, of every soft spot the man had. So he dropped it for now and concentrated on biting down Rick’s neck on the side without his mark, sucking each one until it would bruise. Well aware that by the next day Rick wouldn’t be in heat, this thing with his people would be taken care of and based on how it went with Rosita, there was a very real chance he’d never have Rick like this again. 

He backed up, pulling Rick with him until he bumped against the chair in the room. He didn’t waste anytime as he grabbed Rick’s shirt and pulled it off, the man already reaching to undo his pants. While the man fumbled with that he took a second to trace the bruises on his hips, all the places that Negan had left marks on him. It made him grin and he only pulled away when Rick tugged at his shirt and he got the message, pulling his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants. 

He pushed his pants down just far enough to release his cock as he settled into the chair, giving Rick a tug towards him, trying to pull him into his lap. Rick dropped to the ground in front of him though, scooting forward on his knees so he was between Negan’s legs, and shit, it wasn’t what he had planned on but who would say no to a blow job.

What had brought this on he wasn’t sure. Rick’s face was flushed, and he was warm where he pressed between Negan’s legs. A hand slid around his cock as Rick leaned forward, licking at the head, moaning as he wrapped his mouth around Negan. 

He slid his hand to the back of Rick’s head, letting him move as he pleased, listening to desperate little whimpers around his cock. Rick’s own dick was hard, bouncing against his stomach, leaving a trail of pre cum and Negan could feel a grin curl his lips. He shifted his weight, moving his leg so it stretched out between Rick’s, pressing his shin up against the man’s cock.

Rick let out a startled sound, his hips rocking down against Negan’s leg, seemingly unable to stop himself from the stuttery motion. Negan’s cock throbbed and he scrambled to grab at the base, nearly losing it and coming already. Rick sucking his cock while he rutted against his leg like a dog, well shit, that was hot. 

With a chuckle he tightened his hand to pull Rick back, dragging his eyes over those blown pupils and red swollen lips. Only for a moment though before he was pulling the man to his feet and ushering Rick onto his lap. “Come on.” 

It took some shifting, it was a small chair and they weren’t exactly small themselves, but they finally managed it. Rick’s knees wedged between Negan and the arms of the chair, hands on Negan’s shoulders. He tried to thrust down, whining when he wasn’t able to impale himself. Negan made shushing noises as he wrapped one arm around his waist to hold him still and reached under him with the other hand. Rick was slick, warm and ready, and Negan lined himself up. 

Rick tried to shove down immediately but Negan held tight, making him go slow so he wouldn’t hurt himself. Rick’s hands clenched and unclenched on his shoulders, puffing out gasps of air as he was finally fully seated, impaled as deep as he could go and Negan leaned forward to kiss him. 

As soon as their lips touched Rick’s hands moved, pulling Negan in closer with one hand along his hairline, the other wrapping in his shirt. Negan kept his arms around Rick’s waist, leaning into the kiss even as he encouraged the other to move, helping him lift himself with his hold. 

In his head he could picture fucking Rick like this in the middle of the cafeteria, staking his claim over the other man, and it made his hands dig in a little harder, made him put more force into the kiss, forcing Rick to submit to him. And he did, opening his mouth more, lapping at Negan’s tongue, a purr coming from him too quiet to hear but Negan could feel it along his body. He responded with his own growl, surging suddenly to his feet in one motion, hand’s under Rick’s thighs holding him up before he dropped them on the bed, still buried deep in the other man.

Rick’s huff of surprise was lost in the kiss and Negan wasted no time in picking up a fast rhythm, rocking into the other man. Rick’s hands came up to his chest and he caught them, pressing them down to the bed on either side of his head, listening as the restraint made the man moan. 

“That’s it, that’s a good omega.” He shoved Rick back further on the bed so he could lay over him as he thrust. “ _My_ good omega.” He had already pointed out that Rick’s omega… that _Rick_ himself responded to being protected to being safe, but it wasn’t until that moment that he realized that is what his Alpha craved too. And not just someone that he could wrap up and protect, someone that maybe didn’t _need_ him to.

He thought about Rick at his side with a gun, that he had trusted him to hold his own and fight, and he moaned himself, reaching down to grab at Rick to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He let go of Rick’s wrists to reach between them and stroke Rick, long hard strokes pushing the man closer. He wanted to bite but Rick was already covered in marks, covered in bruises and there was no real way to do it without hurting him so instead he just tucked his head against the man’s throat, panting into it.

Rick’s hand moved to his his hair, yanking his head up to meet him for a kiss, and the aggressive action from the man made him moan, gripping tighter on to Rick as his orgasm caught him off guard, hips grinding down. He pulled away from the kiss, pressing his forhead against Rick’s, as his hips finally stilled. 

A small whine from Rick had him automatically going back to stroking the man, and it didn’t take much to push Rick over, cumming over his hand and across their stomachs and he pulled his hand away. He settled his weight, slipping out fo the man as he dropped elbows on either side of Rick to catch his breath.

His head tilted down close to Rick and his eyes were closed but he wasn’t entirely surprised when there were teeth at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He did the same as he had the night before, shifting slightly so he could reach up one hand to thread through Rick’s hair, tightening just enough so the man could feel it but not pulling him away. 

They stayed that way for a long time, and he could practically hear Rick thinking, trying to decide if it was a trick but it was clear how badly the man wanted to bite. Negan waited though he was losing patience and tightened his fingers a touch more and that seemed to be the catalyst. Rick bit down, a growl filling the air between them that made Negan raise his eyebrows. That sure wasn’t a purr. 

He did wonder if he’d have to pull Rick off, he had expected Rick to be timid in the bite but the growl told a different story. Just as he was going to intervene the pressure eased, and Rick was lapping at the bite before nuzzling against the side of Negan’s face. He stroked his fingers through the man’s hair, giving him an affectionate pat. 

“Thank you.”

It was murmured against his skin and he smiled, nuzzling back against him. He didn’t want to think too much about what it meant that he let Rick mark him, or that he was sure it would cause him problems with his people, he just wanted to hold his omega for a little bit. 

Eventually he was going to have to move though, espeically if he wanted a chance to talk to Rosita before Rick did. 

“You aren’t worried what your people will think?”

It was a bit on the nose to what he had been thinking about, and reminded him that Rick was a leader too, and boy howdy, had he put him through the ringer with the omega stuff in front of his people. No use feeling bad about it now. “Thought about it, but not really.”

Rick was pushing at him and he took the message, rolling on to his side, letting Rick out from under him. The man’s face was way too serious to be a few minutes past orgasm. “How do you do that?”

“Can we just enjoy like, a few minutes.” He slid fingers through the cum on Rick’s stomach, raising an eyebrow at him, “how serious do you want me to be when we’re covered in cum?”

Rick’s face flushed at the crude words and Negan liked that, reaching up with his other hand to brush across his cheek. “You so uptight, Grimes.”

“Shut up.” Rick met his eyes and his attempt to change the subject didn’t work, “How are you so confident.” Rick’s voice wavered, “Is it because you’re an alpha?” He didn’t have to say the rest, Negan could hear the question in the words. Rick didn’t want to know if he was so confident because he was an alpha, Rick wanted to know if he struggled because he was an omega. Rick’s fingers went to the bite on his own neck and his eyes dropped and it made Negan sigh.

“Probably some of it. I think you’re a great leader Rick, but biology says I’m supposed to lead and you’re supposed to follow.” He could feel Rick’s entire body tense at that, “Doesn’t mean anything, except maybe you gotta work harder. You woudln’t talk like this if you weren’t in heat, its the phermones making you all off your game.”

Rick was shaking his head but Negan wasn’t great at this stuff. “Rick, enough thinking. Why don’t I go get us some food, you didn’t eat. Sound like a plan?” He pushed away, rolling to his feet, making a face when he realized he hadn’t even gotten his pants all the way off. Rick had pushed up to his elbows, watching him. He glanced around for his shirt, “Yea? Food sound okay?”

“You’re going to talk to Rosita, Negan. I’m not stupid.”

He stopped what he was doing, and glanced at him. Rick made a dismissive motion with his hand, “Not like I didn’t know you would. Manage everything before I got a chance to talk to her. It doesn’t matter what she has to say to me, only what she has to say to you.”

“There isn’t much up for debate Rick. If she set you up, she dies. I’m going to talk to her, but nothing will happen until after you talk to her.” He moved towards the bed and reached out to grab Rick’s jaw, tilting his face up and gave him a smile. “Do you want food?”

Rick met his eyes, still a stubborn set to his mouth, but at Negan’s words it eased until he just looked mildly unhappy. “Please.” 

“Alright, I’ll be back soon.” He just barely caught Rick’s eyes dart to his neck and he reached up to touch the bite there. Just by feel he could tell it wasn’t deep, would fade in a few days, but Rick looked so satisfied, so much more secure. He grabbed the handle of the door but tilted his head, “Stay here, okay?”

Rick didn’t respond with words, he didn’t need to. They both knew he wasn’t going anywhere.

Negan closed the door behind him, and briefly wondered if he should shower or change before he confronted her, but he knew that Rick’s scent on him, what they had been doing, would aggravate the shit out of her and that kind of appealed to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Negan found Simon outside the room when he got there, leaning against it holding a gun across his chest. He raised an eyebrow at him, “You doing prisoner security now?”

“Figured with a couple of her people on the grounds wouldn’t hurt to keep an eye on it myself.”

His eyes darted to Negan’s neck and he resisted the urge to cover the mark. He did what he wanted and he wouldn’t be cowed about his decision after the fact. Simon’s mouth thinned a little but when his eyes came back up there was no particular emotion there. “Though Rick is probably preoccupied at least.”

“She said anything else?”

“Nope. Just asks for Rick. Like she thinks he is going to get her out of this.” Simon met his eyes and there wasn’t exactly a challenge there, but there was a question. “Is she right?”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t have asked if I did.”

He had been prepared to deal with this shit related to Rick, knew that the leeways he gave the man and his people would cause some grumbles here and there, he just wasn’t ready so soon. “Have I ever even fucking  _ once _ wavered on how I handle this kind of shit?”

Simon shook his head, “No, but you’ve never bonded with an omega from a community before though. Just making sure I know the lay of the land.”

Negan intentionally ignored his use of the word bonded and stalked closer to him. Simon must have sensed the danger because he stood up from his slouch as Negan closed in. “Did you forget I killed Ann after what she did? And she was one of my omegas.”

Simon nodded and dropped his eyes, definitely making a point of the fact that he wasn’t challenging him. Negan’s hand clenched and he realized it was empty, Lucille still in his room. Didn’t matter. He thought that would be the end of it but Simon spoke up again.

“But she was just one of your omegas. I’d never seen you mark any of them before and sure as shit you’ve never let any of them mark you.”

“You making a stand, Simon?” His voice lowered to a growl, “Because I’m happy to have this out right here.”

Simon’s eyes stayed down though as the man inteinoally leaned back against the wall, relaxing his body, making it clear he wasn’t readying for a fight. “I’m happy with the way things are. I’ll follow you anywhere Negan. Just want to know what to expect.”

Negan was mollified by the response and his own stance eased. “The only way she lives through this is if she can somehow prove it wasn’t her, and even then it’s doubtful.” He paused, not sure what he wanted to say exactly but if there was going to be anyone he was honest with it would be his second in command. “It’s obvious Rick gets special allowances and shit, him and his people probably will keep getting them because I’m obviously fond of the fucker. We can talk about it. But he’s got the same fucking rules as everyone else and he knows it. He knows if he doesn’t fall in line, even he isn’t safe.” His inner alpha  _ raged _ at the thought of doing anything to Rick but he ignored it. He meant what he said. 

Simon watched him for a moment before he gave him an easy nod, accepting that answer. Negan gave his shoulder a pat as he moved past him into the room. 

He wished they had her in one of the small rooms, in one of the holes but that made it hard to actually question someone. Those were good for breaking folks, but he wasn’t worried about that. She wouldn’t live long enough for it to matter. Part of him knew that at least until Rick talked to her they needed to keep her in semi decent shape so he wasn’t upset, and that meant instead of stripped naked and huddling in the dark on a cement floor she was cuffed to a chair in the middle of a storage room. 

He glanced around as he entered, ignoring her for a few minutes as she glared at him. She was so quiet at first he thought that she was gagged but a glance showed her mouth pressed into a flat pissed off line. 

Finally he stood in front of her and gave her a big smile, “You must really miss that Spencer fuck if you are so eager to join him, huh?”

“Let me talk to Rick.”

“You’re talking to me.” He was close enough to see her nose twitch, smelling him and her look turned even more sour.

When her eyes met his he could see the rage in them, like smelling Rick on him pushed her over the edge and she snarled out, “I see. Did you find him before he went into heat or did he get an alpha gang bang before you got there?”

It was probably a good thing he didn’t have Lucille because her brains would already be splattered across the wall. As it was he struck out, hitting her hard enough to upend the chair, his growl filling the room. At the thought of what could have happened to Rick, and knowing that one of his omega’s people, someone Rick  _ trusted _ was so indifferent to him. Not even indifferent, was  _ enjoying _ what might have happened to him because of her.

He was struggling to fight the urge to pull Rick from Alexandria for good. To keep him locked away in his room where he could always know where he was, could always protect him because the man sure as fuck wasn’t going to protect himself.

“Negan?” His head snapped to where the door was open, Simon standing there with his hand on his gun like he thought there might have been trouble. “Everything okay?”

Negan slowly let out his breath, trying to calm down, unable to tear his eyes away from her smirk. Simon took a moment to get an idea of what was going on in the room before he stepped towards Negan, reaching out to drop a hand on his arm.

It spurred him into action as he threw off Simon’s hand and stomped forward to grab her and bodily pull her and the chair upright. Her eyes darted to his neck and the she was laughing, frantic and wild, but it didn’t hide her aloof facade crumbling just a bit and it was oh so gratifying to see her fear. 

He sneered, “What the fuck is so funny?”

“That bite. You bonded.” Her laugh sounded a bit like a sob around the edge but she finally shrugged her shoulders. “It means you either won’t kill me because of him, or you still will and he won’t forgive you. Either way you lose.”

Doubt twisted in his gut, it was exactly what he had feared. That after he killed her Rick would never forgive him but he didn’t let any of it show on his face. “What makes you think Rick won’t thank me for killing his traitor?”

Her face twisted into something cold, “Because he’s soft.” She settled back into the seat, “Shouldn’t my  _ leader _ be about begging for your cock yet? Maybe you should get back to him. I’ve got nothing to say to  _ you. _ I want to talk to Rick.”

He wanted to kill her. There were a lot of people he killed because it was business but every fiber of his being wantd her dead by his hand. And wanted it now.

Instead of showing it he gave her a casual shrug and headed to the door, though he called back, “There is no chance of you leaving here alive.”

“I know.” He stopped to glance at her and she was grinning, her mouth bloody from where he had hit her, “But at least you’ll get to feel what its like to lose someone you care about, because after this, he’s going to hate you.”

“Maybe you don’t know Rick.”

Her choked laughter followed him out the door and he just barely heard her words back, “Maybe  _ you _ don’t.”

He slammed the door and Simon watched impassively. Negan glared at him, itching for a fight but the man just looked at him. Offering up nothing for him to take issue with. Finally he snapped out. “She gets nothing. No water, no food, fucking nothing.”

“You got it.”

“Damn right I got it.”

He didn’t know what to do with all his rage, he couldn’t go back to his house, and he found himself heading back to Rick. Almost at the door he remembered he was supposed to be getting food but he wasn’t a servant. He flung open the door harder than he intended, barely able to represss a cringe when the door slammed against the wall.

Rick did cringe. The man had been sitting on the bed, looking at one of Negan’s books but he jolted backwards and dropped the book, staring at Negan. Like earlier once he realized who it was he relaxed, grinning as he moved to his feet, though it faltered when he got a good look at the man’s expression. 

“Negan?” Rick glanced down at his empty hands and the man took a half step back, caution slipping over his face. “Food?”

“Do I look like your fucking errand boy?”

If the look on his face hadn’t been enough to warn Rick his tone did the job and the smile completely faded from Rick’s face. “Negan-”

“If you were hungry maybe you should have eaten the fucking food they brought earlier. We ain’t a fucking dennys.”

Rick had kept edging back but when he bumped the bed he frown at it and shifted so could move against the far wall. He dropped his eyes, “I’m sorry,” and just that easy with the soft words Negan found his anger fading away. 

“Come on, I’ll bring you to get something to eat.”

Rick didn’t answer, chewing on lip, and Negan could smell the fear on him. It pained him, the Rick he had come back to had been content, calm and now he was on edge. Ready to fight. Rick looked up and met his eyes, “What did she say?”

“What?”

“You’re pissed off. You were talking to Rosita. Don’t have to be a genius to figure that out.”

And the urge to fight came again and he stalked towards Rick, hesitating when the smaller man flinched against the wall. Well he had fucked this up. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “She didn’t deny she was involved. She wants to talk to you.”

“That’s all she said?”

Negan tilted his head, “You will get a chance to talk to her Rick, and you can ask her then. I’m sure she will have loads to say to you.”

Rick look frustrated by that answer and he shared the sentiment. He wanted this to be better though and forcibly moved in to Rick’s space. The man raised his hands to press against Negan’s chest to stop him but Negan gently pushed them down and grabbed on to Rick, pulling him away from the wall. “I’m sorry I scared you when I came in.”  Rick wanted to say that he hadn’t scared him, he could see it all over his face, but you couldn’t lie about scent. Negan cupped the side of his face, tilting his chin up so their eyes met. “Come on, we’ll go get something to eat.”

“I could use a shower.” Rick ran a hand down his shirt and made a face, “And some clean clothes.” That made him look up, “What happened to my clothes?”

He knew, of course, they had been sent off to be washed but Negan just shrugged, “I can get you more of mine. We’ll get yours sorted before you head back to Alexandria.”

“Before I talk to Rosita.” Negan scowled, but Rick met his eyes and was determined. “I’m not going to talk with her smelling like you, wrapped in your clothes, Negan. I think I’m allowed that dignity, aren’t I?”

“Fine.” He pulled Rick close suddenly, making him stumble into him. “My clothes now though.”

Rick nodded with no other protest and it occured to him that maybe Rick liked it as much as he liked seeing the man in his clothes. “Go take a shower, I’ll get you some clothes.” Rick watched him long enough that Negan grinned, “Did you want me to join you?”

A flush moved up Rick’s face as he ducked his head and Negan let him go, Rick retreating to the bathroom without another word. Maybe next time. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think only maybe 2 or 3 chapters left after this one :D

Negan was waiting for Rick when he got out of the shower, the man holding a towel around his waist shyly like Negan hadn’t already seen him naked in every way possible. He didn’t give him a hard time, just handed over the clothes, but kept his eyes on him as the man dropped the towel to get dressed.

His face was red, eyes darting nervously to Negan as he covered himself up and Negan couldn’t help the chuckle. “Little late to be so bashful, isn’t it?”

“You staring at me isn’t helping.”

He shrugged, leaning against the wall, “I like looking.”

“Creep.” Rick finished getting the clothes on and stood in front of him, looking annoyed which was an impressive look to pull off considering he was standing there in oversized clothing, face still red from his blush. 

“Are you hungry or not?”

“I am.”

“Alright, then quit trying to start shit and let’s go.”

Negan made a point to grab Lucille as he headed out the door despite that it made Rick cringe. When he was around the other man more and more often he was forgetting to have her in his hand, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. What he didn’t like was that Rick had been pressed against his side but now he was a step away and he sighed. “It’s not like I’m gonna use her on you.”

Rick didn’t say anything and Negan sighed again, stopping and going back the few steps to his room. “I’m only doing this because you’re in heat and that makes you oh so sensitive.” Which wasn’t true, not really, but he set Lucille back in his room and moved back to Rick. 

The man gave him a soft smile, settling back in against his side, and Negan had to admit even if only to himself that having Rick pressed against him was better than the bat in his hand.

He watched Rick canvassing the area, looking at everything, looking everywhere and he was definitely right that the man could take care of himself. Even now in heat he was on guard and it was hotter than it should have been. 

It made him reach out and grab the man, slipping an arm around his shoulders, grinning when Rick rolled his eyes at the possessive gesture but didn’t pull away. At the kitchen they grabbed a few sandwiches and sat at a table in the cafeteria, and it was kind of odd alone in the big room.

“It is an impressive set up you have here.”

Negan chuckled, “I bet that hurt to say.”

Rick had said he was hungry but only ate half the sandwich and just pushed at the plate. “I figure I will be spending more time here. I’m okay being impressed by it.”

Negan chose not to address that and instead pushed Rick’s plate towards him, “Eat up.” Rick nodded and picked up the food and Negan just watched him finish eating. Pleased to be taking care of his omega and wasn’t that just a sappy little Alpha impulse. 

“What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing.” He didn’t think Rick would find it as amusing and he was a little surprised that Rick just let it go. 

After they ate Rick awkwardly shifted and Negan gave him a soft smile, “Come here.”

“What?”

He grabbed Rick and tugged him to his feet and brought him closer, trying to pull the man to sit in his lap but of course Rick resisted. “Indulge me here for a minute, will ya?”

He hadn’t been able to stop imaging Rick on his lap in the middle of the cafeteria, in his thoughts it was with a roomful of people watching, but it was enough. He just wanted to be able to picture it. Grudgingly Rick let himself be settled on Negan’s lap, wrapping an arm around his waist and the man leaned into him, tucking his head against his throat. Negan let out a sigh as he rested his chin on top of his head. 

Even though Rick hadn’t been enthused, once Negan was holding him he curled into it. And really, he was one of the sweetest men Negan knew. He cupped the back of Rick’s head, stroking fingers through his hair before he sighed. “Alright, let’s get back to the room. You smell good.” Rick nodded as he moved to his feet, agreeing that he was coming back into another heat wave. And as much as Negan wanted to, he wasn’t going to mount him in the cafeteria. Honestly he had too much respect for Rick for that. Or he just didn’t want to deal with the man being moody. One of those.

They headed back to his room and he knew what he wanted, what he was going to do, before they even got there. An itch he wanted to scratch and if after this heat he never touched Rick again, he wanted a chance to scratch it while he could.

In the room he grabbed Rick and pulled him against his body, grabbing his jaw to kiss him, and the small sound of protest from Rick was lost in the kiss. He was just barely going back into heat, the edges of it crawling through the room, and Negan liked when he was like this. Heat making him compliant, but still completely himself. 

He deepened the kiss, wrapping his hands in Rick’s hair to tilt his head back, making him bare his throat. It made Rick whine into the kiss, pressing their bodies together and Negan backed them up until he bumped into the chair. He let go of Rick and pulled back all at once, moving Rick so his back was to him, and sat down pulling the man to sit on his lap again, back to his chest.

“What is with you and sitting on your lap today?”

“Shh.” He reached around Rick to slide a hand under his shirt, trailing his fingers across his stomach and moving up his chest until his thumb stroked over the man’s nipple, making him twitch and he smiled. He slid his hand over to roll the other one and Rick made a small sound, his hands coming up. 

Negan pulled his hand out of Rick’s shirt and grabbed the man’s wrists and pulled his hands down to his sides. “No matter what I want you to keep your hands down, okay Rick?”

“What are you going to-”

“No.” He leaned in to mouth at the bite on the man’s neck as he held his hands down and his voice dropped to a growl, “Right now you do what I say. Keep your hands down.”

Rick’s head lulled to the side, the scent of his heat spiking, and yea he knew Rick liked being bossed a little bit even if he wouldn’t admit it. He bit down harder, making Rick whimper, it had to hurt and the man acquiesced, “Okay.”

He stopped fighting the hold and let his hands rest at his sides but Negan wanted more, “No matter what, tell me you’ll do what I say.”

“Whatever you want.” 

He couldn’t help moan at that, and slid one hand back under Rick’s shirt. He idly touched the man, feeling his body move as he slowly worked himself up under Negan’s hands. The hand that wasn’t busy stroking his chest slid over his waistband. He hovered his hand over the bulge in the man’s pants, not quite touching. Rolling a nipple, leaning down to nuzzle against his neck, mouthing along the bites and bruises there.

“Negan.”

“Shh.” He lowered his hand just barely to brush over Rick’s pants, the man’s hips trying to rock up into the touch, trying to force the contact. It made Rick grind down against Negan’s lap and he chuckled against the man’s neck. “You aren’t the patient type are you.” He had actually known that and he moved his hand again to just barely touch the man, listening to him whimper as he tried to struggle up into the touch.

Rick’s hands came up, trying to force Negan to touch him, but he grabbed them harder than he had the first time, probably leaving bruises. “Keep your hands down or I’m going to tie them down.” He didn’t miss as Rick’s cock twitched in his hands and he filed that away for future reference but made sure right now his voice brooked no argument. “I’m not joking Rick, keep them down.” He let his voice carry the alpha grumble, feeding into Rick’s need while in heat to submit and Rick nodded against him.

He hummed and reached down to pull Rick’s shirt off, giving him easier access. His skin was already flushed, squirming against Negan, and he had to appreciate how responsive the heat made him. He pressed a kiss to his neck, cupping his hand over Rick’s cock, making him moan as he rutted up into Negan’s hand. 

“That’s a good boy.” He kneed Rick’s legs apart more, pressing his hand down firmly for a few moments before he moved to the button on his pants. He slid the zipper down slowly and could see Rick’s hands twitch at his sides like he wanted to touch, wanted to do something, but they stayed put and Negan rewarded that by helping the man wiggle out of the pants, leaving him in just a thin layer of cotton underwear. 

He dragged his thumb over where the head of Rick’s cock pressed against them, soaking through a wet spot of pre cum and he couldn’t feel slick through his pants but he was sure the man was soaked. The hand that had been on the man’s chest slid around his hips, holding him still as he ground up against him, making Rick moan.

“Please…”

“We literally just got started Pretty, easy.” He did slide his hand under the cloth though, wrapping his hand around Rick and stroking him properly. He shoved off the underwear with his other hand and then hiked up Rick’s leg and settled it over the arm of the chair. Obediently Rick tilted his hips up, body begging to be touched and Negan let out a little happy sigh next to him. 

He was right, Rick was drenched with slick and he circled his entrance with two fingers, rubbing against the sensitive skin there, speeding up his hand stroking. Rick’s body wouldn’t hold still, rocking up into Negan’s fist, trying to move back on to his fingers and Negan didn’t even have to do anything. He could just let the man get himself off like this. Though it wouldn’t soothe his heat, the man could cum a dozen times and would still need Negan’s cock. 

Which, currently, was kind of the point of what he was doing.

His fingers slid in easy, wasting no time in thrusting them in hard, pressing against the man’s prostate, making him gasp and and grind down on them. He kept up the movements, relentless, not letting up even when he could feel Rick’s body tense, the cock under his hand twitching and Rick gasped when he came, sagging back against Negan.

He nuzzled against the side of his face, pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw, but didn’t slow his hands at all. Rick was in the afterglow of his orgasm and it took a few moments before he whined, body trying to pull away from the overstimulation. 

He couldn’t stop trying to rock back on his fingers though, heat demanded Negan’s cock, and Rick made a pathetic little mewling sound. 

Hands came up to grab Negan’s wrist, trying to get him to stop stroking his cock, but a growl was all it took to get Rick to drop his hands. “N-negan.”

“Mhm, I know.” His voice was soft, gentle, but he didn’t ease off how he was touching. Making Rick whimper as he continued to stroke him, swiping a thumb over the over sensitive tip, Rick twisting his hips as he whined. Negan added another finger, filling him up more, stretching him out as he relentlessly pressed against his prostate.

“Too much.”

“Shh, just give in, cum one more time for me and then I’ll fuck you.”

Rick’s body was shaky, unable to stop himself from pressing into the fingers in his ass, though he tried to pull away from the hand around his cock. 

“I got you.” Negan closed his eyes, listening to Rick panting and whimpering, sounding so sweet as he came undone. “Come on for me, it’s a lot but you know it feels so. damn. good.”

He couldn’t stop the sing song quality of his voice, couldn’t stop the smugness from coming through the words but Rick didn’t really notice. Or he may have but he didn’t care. Probably too far gone to put up much of a protest besides the sounds he couldn’t seem to help.

His own cock was achingly hard, but he was serious that he wouldn’t fuck him until he came again, though thanks to the heat it wouldn’t be that difficult. He had wanted to do this particular act with Rick since he knew he was an omega, watch the man be driven over the edge with pleasure.

Rick’s body nearly seized up as he came again, crying out like a wounded animal, and Negan chuckled against his neck. He pulled his fingers out and moved to his feet, pulling Rick up with him. It only took a moment to shuck his clothes as Rick stood there naked and dazed, and then he was pulling him towards the bed. 

He laid down first, settling Rick on his back next to him and trailed one hand down the man’s stomach, though as soon as he touched his cock Rick whined and jerked away, shaking his head. “Don’t want me to touch you?”

“N-no.” Rick’s thighs twitched, pressing together, and Negan knew that he still ached to be filled, and with a frustrated whine Rick grabbed his hand to push down past his cock to between his legs. “Here.”

The huffed out word made Negan’s hips give their own slow roll, dragging his cock along Rick’s thigh as he complied and slid his fingers back in the man, watching him throw his head back. He curled his fingers into his prostate, making his cock twitch and Rick’s eyes flew open, whining as he tried to pull away, his heat immediately making him move back though, conflicted on whether he wanted more or less. 

He took the opportunity to move between the man’s legs, not giving him a chance to prepare before he nudged his legs up and out and lined up his cock. He slid in with one firm thrust, forcing Rick’s body up around him, and listened to the man practically wail at the sensation. When he was fully seated he wrapped his arms around Rick, pressing their bodies together and could feel Rick’s cock already hardening between them. The heat giving him an impressive recovery time. He could feel Rick shifting away, trying to escape the touch to his cock, and he just held him tighter. 

He started moving, slow firm thrusts that rubbed Rick’s cock between their stomachs until Rick was shoving at his chest, desperate sounds from his mouth. He gave in and pulled back, “Yes?”

Rick kept shoving until he pulled out of him and then the man scrambled on to his hands and knees, shoving his ass back, obviously trying to minimize the friction of his over sensitive parts and Negan slid back in, grabbing the man’s hips to pull him back into each thrust. 

Once he had picked up a steady rhythm he reached around Rick to palm his dick, nearly losing it himself at Rick’s helpless huff of resignation. 

Rick’s head dropped to the bed, fingers twisted in the sheets, trying to ride out the sensations. “You gonna cum again for me, pretty?”

“C-can’t.”

“Oh, I bet you can.” He wasn’t entirely sure why he was doing this, maybe he just wanted it burned into Rick’s mind, wanted to make an impression on him. 

Faster than he expected he was cumming, caught off guard by his own orgasm, but he kept stroking Rick even as his hips stuttered, losing their rhythm. Dimly he heard a strangled cry from Rick as he came as well, his body clenched around Negan’s cock and he pulled his hand away immediately, sure that at this point his touch had to be painful. Instead he rocked his hips a few more times before he pushed them down to the bed, blanketing the man with his body. 

He was selfishly disappointed as they laid there that he could smell that Rick’s heat was sated, already fading away. He had hoped that there would be at least one more wave, not ready to have him confront Rosita yet, or the fallout that would come from it. 

No, he wanted to spend more time with him first. As much as he could get. Under him Rick was making mildly unhappy sounds and he gave in, rolling on his side and pulling Rick with him. The man’s face was flushed, eyes closed, chest still heaving like he was trying to catch his breath and for a moment Negan wondered if it had been too much.

“You okay?”

“What the fuck was that about?” Rick was breathless, voice somewhere between awe and annoyance, and Negan relaxed. 

“Me rocking your world, obviously.”

“I think you were trying to kill me.”

Curiously he dropped his hand to the man’s stomach and let it trail down, and Rick’s eyes snapped open as he grabbed Negan’s hand before he could touch his cock, “Don’t.”

He splayed out his fingers across the man’s lower stomach, and tilted his head, “And if I insist?”

Rick whined, meeting Negan’s eyes and slowly the man let go of his hand but he didn’t look happy about it. Negan just hummed and kept his hand where it was but lowered his voice, “And what if I insist you let me deal with the woman.”

It wasn’t entirely unexpected when Rick shoved away from him, trying to get out of the bed. He snagged him before he could though, pulling him back down next to him, holding him down with his body.

“Relax.”

“You  _ promised _ -”

“And I didn’t break it, did I? I’m just asking a question.” Even now Rick’s body was still oversensitive, and the man twitched against him, but then settled into it as he looked up at Negan. 

“I don’t know.” Rick moved so he was curled against Negan, hiding his face against his chest and his voice was muffled. “I know what I would have said before but now… I’m not sure.”

He brought a hand to press against the back of the man’s head, stroking his hair as he looked him over. Rick’s skin still flushed, covered in his own cum, bruised and sore and so very much  _ his _ . “Okay. Your heat is over, and I did promise. Why don’t you take a shower and then we can go talk to her.”

Rick curled in tighter, one arm wrapping around Negan’s waist. “Can we lay here for awhile first? I just… just for a little while.”

“Sure, Rick.” They shuffled until they were more comfortable and without a doubt he knew that Rick was thinking the same thing that he was. He didn’t know how this would go and he didn’t know if the two of them would ever be like this again.

Just as he thought the other man might have dozed off Rick’s quiet voice reached him, “Have you ever let an omega bite you before?”

He felt a self deprecating smile on his face, not that Rick could see it. “Not since my wife. Hell, I don’t even mark the omegas I have.” He thought about it and added, “Except you.” And he had bit him the first time he mated him, had staked that claim long before he consciously thought about it.

There was no answer from Rick, just the man curling into him until his breathing evened out and Negan closed his own eyes as he pushed all other thoughts aside and just held his omega. Might as well enjoy it while he could.


	24. Chapter 24

Negan sat on the bed and watched Rick pace the room and he wished there was something he could do to calm him. He wanted to grab him and hold him and tell him that he would take care of it all and it didn’t need to be Rick. Except he had already done that and Rick had solidly told him to fuck off. 

They were waiting for someone to fetch Rick’s clothes, he had thought he would be able to convince him to wear his if they took time to find them, but the man was stubborn. He didn’t think he moved at all but Rick’s head snapped to look at him, “Don’t even think about touching me.”

“Rick-”

“I don’t need you to calm me, Negan.”

“I kind of think you do.” Rick turned to fully face him and Negan had to work hard to not grin at him, he did like seeing the man all worked up, but it would only make things worse now. And he was legitimately concerned about Rick. Facing one of his people like this, Rick would take it to heart. It weighed heavy on his mind that after the fall out he wasn’t sure what it would do to Rick. Or to them. He put his hands up, “You need to go into this calm. Okay?”

“No, it’s not okay. Nothing about this is okay.”

There was a knock on the door and Rick jumped and it said a lot about how tense he was. Negan pushed to his feet, reaching out to grasp his shoulder for a moment, pleased when Rick leaned into it instead of shrugging it off like he thought he would. “Probably your clothes. Don’t see why you couldn’t just wear mine.”

Negan yanked the door open and snagged the clothes out of the man’s hands, slamming the door in his face. Took them long enough. He held them out to Rick, trying not to take it personal when the man snatched them away quickly, heading towards the bathroom.

“You’re welcome.” The bathroom door slammed and Negan sighed. He moved up to the door and knocked his fist against it, harder than he intended. He wasn’t that great at coddling. “I think what you mean was thank you Negan, for allowing me to talk to the traitorous  _ bitch _ that set me up instead of bashing her head in straight off.” He hit the door again, letting out some of his frustration. 

There was silence on the other side of the door and then the handle turned and he took a few steps back. The door opened and Rick stood there back in his own clothes, but his eyes were on the ground and his voice came out soft. “I’m sorry. Thank you for letting me talk to her Negan, I… I know you didn’t have to.”

He eyed him, thinking about the change in attitude, trying to decide if it was genuine or Rick being manipulative and he finally eased his body and moved into Rick’s space. The man didn’t back away, didn’t look up to meet his eyes, and he reached out to grab Rick’s shirt and pull him towards him. He let him hug him to his body, and Rick relaxed against him and yea, he thought it was genuine. His omega was distressed, anxious, and was lashing out at him. As soon as he called him on it Rick had given in. He knew better than to suggest Rick not go. 

“You ready, Rick?”

“Yea.”

He pulled away from him, reluctant to let him go but he finally dropped his hands. Rick looked down at himself and back up at Negan, “Now I smell like you.”

“Good.” Rick met his eyes and he tried to give him a reassuring smile. “You’ll see Rick, this is the right thing to do.”

They left his room and Rick followed next to him, clearly lost in thoughts. He was tempted to put an arm around his shoulders but gave him his space. “Where are you keeping her?”

Negan glanced at him, “Somewhere nice Rick. Would hate to offend your sensibilities.”

It did ease something in Rick, and he was sure the man thought he’d find her damaged and he was happy he could at least give him that reassurance. There was a guard outside the door and Negan nodded at him before he turned to Rick. 

“Last chance to just let me deal with this Rick.”

“Can I talk to her alone?”

He shook his head and Rick didn’t look that surprised. It wasn’t really because he wanted to control the meeting, or influence it, really he just wanted to be there to support Rick. He thought Rosita may try to sweet talk him, manipulate him but when she realized there was no way out of this she would lash out. He had seen that earlier and he needed to be there when her words wrecked Rick. He was sure they would.

“Alright. Let’s get this shit show on the road.”

He swung open the door and Rosita’s eyes were already on him, angry and ready to fight but then they moved past him to Rick and he watched her facial expression change. Suddenly afraid and big eyed and he couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Sure bitch, put on a show for Rick. He wasn’t worried about it fooling Rick. The man was sweet, but he wasn’t stupid.

He could see her looking Rick over, hesitating on the multiple marks on his neck, could see her assessing the best way to approach him and it made him itch to be violent. Rick might not be able to see it but she clearly thought very little of her leader. He moved out of Rick’s line of sight, stepping back to lean against the wall, trying to be as unobtrusive as he could. He told Rick he’d let him talk to her and he would, without interference. 

Rick moved in front of Rosita and the silence went on for so long that Negan almost stepped in but he forced himself to be patient. Rick spoke up first, “Rosita. What is going on?”

“Rick.” Her eyes darted to Negan but then back to the other man, “You have to let me explain, this isn't what it looks like.”

There was a pained expression on Rick’s face. “You went to that Alpha group?”

“I did.” From his angle he couldn’t see the expression on Rick’s face but Rosita sat up straighter, an earnest look in her eyes. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that Rick. They were just supposed to grab you and hold you to lure Negan out. They promised they wouldn’t touch you.” Again her attention turned to Negan, “You were the only person that was supposed to get hurt.”

“You’re talking to me, not him.”

“Rick.” She leaned forward in her bonds, “You have known me a long time Rick, do you think that I would do something to hurt my own people? I know it was risky and it didn’t go like they had said it would, but you have to know that I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

Negan couldn’t stop the snort at that and it made Rick glance at him, and he got his first clear look at his face. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Rick looked so hurt. So betrayed. He wanted to move forward and touch him but he stayed where he was. He couldn’t stay quiet though, “You okay, Rick?”

Rick stayed looking at him, not moving for long seconds before he nodded and looked back to Rosita. She had been watching the interaction and her mouth twisted and already her facade was cracking. If he had to guess he would say it was the clear affection between them that was setting her off.

She forced the look off her face when Rick was looking at her, though she was clearly struggling. He was sure Rick could see it too. “You betrayed me, Rosita.” He licked his lips and looked down at the ground for a moment before he looked up, “You betrayed our people.”

At that her eyes flashed and all pretense of the concern for Rick slipped from her face, “ _ You _ betrayed us, Rick.  _ You _ .” She yanked at the ties on her wrist, “He killed Abraham, he killed our people and you just rolled the fuck over for him, Rick.  _ Literally _ . You betrayed us.”

“I d-did not betray anyone. I’ve done everything I c-can to protect us.” Negan winced to hear the beginning of the stutter and it took all his restraint not to step in.

“Clearly.” She shook her head, “Why are you even here Rick? I thought I was talking to my leader, not Negan’s pet. Why even bother.”

Rick was struggling but he was trying to keep it together, “So your plan had been to lure Negan out and kill him?”

Rosita tilted her head, and visibily tried to pull in her anger, like she saw an opening there still. “Yes, Rick. For us. I wanted to help you, I told them Negan would come for you if they took you, and that he had resources they could go after if he was dead. It went wrong Rick, but I tried. You know what it is like for shit to not go like you meant it to. My intentions-”

Rick was shaking his head, fists clenched, and even Negan was surprised by the anger in his voice when he cut in. “How little do you think of me?” She startled at his yell and Rick moved close enough to grab onto the arm rests of the chair, leaning in close, “You think I’ve gotten to where I am by being stupid Rosita? That because I don’t threaten and yell and get violent I’m weak?”

A thrill of pride went through Negan, he had faith in Rick but it was gratifying to actually see the man be who he thought he was. Rick was shaking and all pretense of caring was gone from Rosita’s face and he was sure it was going to get worse. 

“You’re weak because you’re an omega. You never should have led anything. We wouldn’t be here if we’d had a strong leader.”

“Being omega doesn’t make me weak-”

“It does. It doesn’t matter what I say to you, not anymore, if it ever did. You’re marked by him, you belong to him, you don’t have a say here. Only your alpha does.” Her voice was dripping with bitter anger, “Tell me Rick, Negan didn’t answer me. Did he save you before you went into heat or did all those Alphas fuck you first? Did you beg for it.”

“I escaped from them.” He stepped back and looked down at her, “And I went back and killed them myself. Me, Rosita.  _ I _ killed him. Not Negan, not his men.”

Negan raised an eyebrow, and he wondered if this was going where he thought it was. Oh, he really hoped it was. 

“I get it. You don’t care what would have happened to me, but you think that a pack of alphas wouldn’t have come for our people? You gave them an in to take everything from us because your pride was more important than our people.”

“What do you know about pride?”

Rick nodded like he agreed with that, “I know that mine isn’t more important than protecting us.” Rick swallowed hard, “I am an omega, and Negan is my alpha. I won’t apologize for that, Rosita. I will do anything to protect my people, and that includes removing threats.”

Rick turned towards him and probably missed the understanding cross her face, but Negan didn’t miss it. He grinned at her before turning his eyes to Rick. He wouldn’t rub it in, he was sure this was hard for Rick and he knew he would only make it worse. Rick stopped in front of him and put his hand out, “Give me your gun.”

Negan sucked on his teeth, trying to meet Rick’s eyes but he was looking at his shoulder. “You don’t have to do this yourself Rick.”

“Give me your gun, Negan.”

“Look at me Rick.” Stormy blue eyes met his, so much hurt on the man’s face but also a grim determination. “It doesn’t have to actually be you, Rick.”

“I can do what needs to be done, Negan. I’m not weak.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, and when Negan still didn’t move Rick made an annoyed sound and moved into Negan’s space. He shoved his shirt out of the way and pulled his gun out of his holster himself and behind them Rosita shrieked. 

“Shoot him Rick,  _ shoot him _ .”

Negan shook his head at her, “He ain’t gonna shoot me.” He let Rick take his gun, and could see the shock on her face. That’s right bitch, a little late in the game to realize how fucked she was, but he was glad she finally got it. He was a little pleasantly surprised himself that he hadn’t minded at all when Rick took his gun, no worry had crossed his mind. He trusted Rick. He did catch his wrist before he could turn back to Rosita, “You don’t have to do this.”

“You can’t fight my battles. Didn’t you say that sometimes good men have to do bad things to protect their people?”

“Neither of you are good men.” Rosita’s voice broke with desperation but neither of them paid attention to her.

“I did Rick.” He motioned at Rosita. “Do what you have to.”

Rick swallowed hard, hand shaking, but he turned back towards her. Negan moved from his place against the wall, following Rick. He didn’t want Rick to do this, the man felt like he had to prove it to himself, maybe even prove it to Negan. But he didn’t. Rick lifted the gun and pointed at Rosita, and she was saying something but it faded into the background. Negan didn’t care about her, he only cared about Rick. 

“I can’t trust you Rosita. You betrayed us. There are no other options.”

Negan leaned in close to Rick but didn’t touch him, watching his face. “This won’t prove what you think it will, Rick.” He spoke in a calm voice, “Doing this won’t cost me anything.”

“This is mine to deal with.”

“Okay, Rick.” Negan leaned in closer though, watching Rick and waited. He needed Rick on board with killing her, that she was a liability but it didn’t have to be at his hand. He really expected Rick to drop the gun, and almost missed it when Rick pulled the trigger.

His hand darted out before he really thought through, grabbing the barrel of the gun, letting the hammer snap against his fingers. Rick gasped at the action, jerking back, but Negan didn’t let go of the gun. He grabbed Rick’s shirt with his other hand to keep him near and once he was sure he was going to stay put he let go and reached up to pull the gun from Rick’s hand. 

He barely reacted but once the gun was completely out of his hand he looked up at Negan, angry true, but a sharp relief there. He holstered the gun and cupped the side of Rick’s face, “There, you know you could do it if you had to. But you don’t have to, Rick.” The man tried to look away but he tightened his grip, “Let me do this for you, Rick. You don’t have to prove anything, I know you’re tough.”

“I don’t need you to-”

“It will hurt you, Rick. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I don’t want you to do it either.” Before Negan could point out that she had to be taken care of Rick shook his head. “You personally. I don’t want anymore of my people’s blood on your hands. Please. And not painful. A gun.”

“Okay, Rick.” He moved slowly in case the man was going to protest, but when Rick didn’t move away he wrapped an arm around him. Under his arm he could feel Rick shaking and he wanted to get him out of the room. Didn’t want him dwelling on Rosita. Rick had been willing to pull the trigger,  _ had _ pulled the trigger, and he was proud of the fucker. 

“Rick, please, you can’t do this. We can work this out. I made a mistake, I don’t deserve to die.”

He pulled Rick tighter against him, not letting him turn back towards her as he herded him towards the door. The shaking was getting worse and he was sure that Rick was going to break down and he wanted him out of the room. 

There was some resitance though and he didn’t force him but Rick only turned and looked at Rosita for long moments before he turned back into Negan and let himself be led out of the room. 

As soon as the door closed Rick pulled away though, scrubbing at his face and he wouldn’t look at Negan. “I need to get Daryl and get back to my people.”

His instincts wanted him to say no, wanted to wrap Rick up in his arms and soothe the hurt he saw there. It rubbed him the wrong way that Rick would have his breakdown with Daryl instead of him. “Don’t you think we need to talk?”

Rick shook his head. “You got what you wanted, didn’t you? I’ve been gone from Alexandria. I need to get back and I need explain what I did to Rosita.”

“And I’m not stopping you, Rick.” He grabbed his arm and walked him backwards until he was against the wall though, “Tell your people what I did to her, Rick. Explain that she betrayed you, tried to kill me, and I punished her for it.” He stroked his thumb across Rick’s arm where he held him, “Only Daryl knows that you gave her up Rick, your people don’t need to know. Tell them the Alphas had her name and I took it from there.”

“You want me to lie to them?”

Negan sighed and dropped his hand, “You don’t need to punish yourself, and that is what telling them is. Let me take care of you Rick, at least for this. Ask Daryl, he will agree.” And he had no doubt that the man would. He was undeniably jealous of his and Rick’s friendship, but he trusted the man to care about Rick. 

“Okay.”

“Okay? That’s it?” He had thought there would be more fight but Rick just shook his head.

“I just want to get Daryl and go home.” And he shrugged off Negan’s hand, staring hard at the ground.

Negan stopped himself just before he asked if everything was okay between the two of them, it sounded needy and made him straighten his shoulders. Instead he roughly grabbed Rick’s arm and pulled him down the hall. They didn’t talk all the way up until they reached the med building and Negan let go of Rick with a shove. 

He didn’t look at him, just pointed at one of the men, “Get his man upstairs and escort them to their vehicle. Now.”

He had made it a few steps away when Rick grabbed his arm, digging his fingers in and refusing to let go when Negan ignored him. “Hey.”

“Get your hand off me Rick.”

He did stop and look at him, caught off guard when Rick’s face was soft and open. It wasn’t the anger he expected, the hatred, and he could feel his own flat expression waver. 

“I’m sorry. I miss my kids. My people are scared.” Rick’s eyes scanned his face, “It’s alot Negan, I just need home. Need to figure out what… this is.” He made an awkward motion between them.

Negan sighed and grabbed Rick’s wrist, pulling on it until he let go of his arm. “Go home Grimes. You go and figure out what the fuck you’re doing, because I’m done dealing with it.” He couldn’t help it as the words were angry. “I’ll see you in two weeks when we come to collect.”

Rick looked lost when Negan turned and walked away, and truth be told he felt lost himself. He wanted Rick to stay, he was irritatingly hurt that Rick called anywhere that wasn’t with him home and that was just sentimental. Emotional. Shit that he didn’t have the luxury to indulge in. 

Eveyrthing he did, everything he set up had all been so carefully planned. How it would work, what his people did, how he handled it. Finding someone like Rick though, feeling what he was feeling for someone like Rick, none of that had been in the plan. 

And maybe Rick wasn’t the only one that needed to figure shit out.


	25. Chapter 25

There was a tentative knock on Negan’s door, and he glanced at it, really thinking about ignoring it when Simon’s voice came through the door.

“We are heading to Alexandria.”

With a sigh he pushed to his feet and pulled open the door. “I’m not going.” He wanted to see Rick, badly, and that was reason enough for him not to go. He’d had a lot of time to think about Rick the last two weeks but he still hadn’t figured out what he was doing. 

At least he had watched one of his men put a bullet in that bitch’s brain. She was one less problem for Rick and maybe that was all he could really offer the man. How would it even work if they wanted something more. 

“Oh.” Simon looked surprised, and his eyes darted to Negan’s neck but he knew the bite there had long faded. “Figured you’d want to go.”

“Take it easy on them, okay? Leave them some essentials.” He reached over to the box he had on the table by the door, hesitated for a moment, but then handed it to Simon. “Give these to Rick.”

Simon looked down at the box, and it was clear it was suppressants and the man looked even more confused. “For Rick?”

“Just a few weeks worth. Keep him out of trouble while I’m busy. No time for an omega booty call when there is work to be done.” He tried to sound like he was making a joke, like it was funny, but couldn’t help it as his voice came out flat and tired. 

“Right, you got it. We’ll be back in a bit.”

He nodded at Simon and shut the door, going back to slump in his chair. He almost ran after the man, grabbed the suppressants and told him to nevermind because he hated the thought of Rick on them. It wasn’t just because the man was easier on them, and Negan wasn’t even sure that was an accurate description, he just thought they let Rick be… Rick. Let him be soft and sweet and gentle, and it didn’t hurt that they happened to make it so Rick let Negan take care of him. Protect him. He didn’t want to lose that. 

But he _ wanted _ to protect him. Couldn’t deny that alpha urge. And maybe, just maybe, that meant getting him suppressants and letting him live his life without needing an Alpha. Without needing  _ him. _

Things could just go back to the way they had been. Back to the way he had planned everything out.

That should be what he wanted, right?

Except his fingers trailed up to his neck, to where the bite had been, and there was a sharp ache of regret in his chest that he couldn’t deny.

Another two weeks and it was already time for the next pick up and Negan couldn’t resist going. It had been a month since he saw Rick, and he’d had plenty to do with the sanctuary, but he’d be lying if he wasn’t excited to see the other man. It was only tempered a little by that he knew the man would be on the suppressants, wouldn’t be the omega he had gotten used to, but like he had told him their instincts would still recognize each other.

When his men had came back from Alexandria on the last pick up, he had hovered as they unloaded, but hadn’t asked about Rick. Simon had watched, but offered no information and it had turned into a battle of wills.

Negan had been the one to break, grabbing Simon’s arm to ask him if he had given the suppressants to Rick. The man had nodded, but that was it, and Negan briefly wondered if it was justified to kill his second in command over this. It must have shown on his face though because Simon had smiled, and said that Rick seemed confused. Well, that made two of them.

He tapped his fingers on the dash impatiently, he should have driven so it would distract him. Finally the walls of Alexandria were in the distance and he sat up straight, checking his gun, settling Lucille against his leg. Carefully ignoring the smirk on Simon’s face next to him. 

The gates opened up right away, and he was happy to see that at least they had fallen into an easy routine. The way that it had started he had been certain every pick up would be a battle, but he had underestimated Rick’s ability to adjust. To adapt. His tough little omega. 

There was that pang again and he frowned, shoving it down. He had better control of himself than that. 

They pulled into the compound and he scanned the area for Rick, not that he had to look hard. The man was right where he always was, standing between the trucks and his people, arms crossed over his chest. No expression on his face besides a forced boredom. Which was a waste of effort, they all knew that of all the things he might be, bored wasn’t one of them. 

But he was scanning the trucks too, and Negan knew without a doubt the man was looking for him. He wondered when he hadn’t shown up the last time if Rick had been disappointed. 

No reason to make him wait this time. He shoved open the door of the truck and slid out. His hand was wrapped around the hilt of the bat and he only gave it a few seconds thought before he set her back in the truck and shut the door. The chances of him needing to use Lucille in Alexandria were as small as they could possibly be, and he knew it upset Rick. 

The man spotted him and Negan headed towards him, all calm and swagger, and a little too late he realized the man was  _ pissed. _

He was a few feet away from him, slowing as he registered the look on the man’s face, when something hit him solidly in the chest and bounced off him, landing on the ground.

Everyone around them froze, silent, as Negan looked down at the box of suppressants and then back up at Rick. He swallowed hard, not sure what to do. 

Rick seemed to know as he stalked forward until they were nearly touching, chin up defiantly as he glared at him and snarled out, “There are your fucking suppresants.” 

If the unopened box on the ground between them wasn’t proof enough, the sweet smell of omega on the man told him he hadn’t taken them. He just wasn’t sure what the man was so angry about. He reached out one hand to grab Rick’s shirt to hold him still as he turned towards his men, “Well, start loading. Whatcha waiting for.”

It took a few moments but they started moving, darting glances at them, and he’d glared them down into minding their own business but he had his hands full. He turned back to Rick and let his hold go before he reached down to pick up the box. He looked at it for a moment before he slid it into his back pocket and then leveled his gaze on Rick.

“I take it you missed me, darlin?”

Rick glared at him for a few seconds before he huffed out an annoyed breath and turned like he was going to walk away. 

And that was enough of that. He didn’t try to turn him back, just wrapped his fist in the collar of his shirt and shoved him forward by it, making him stumble as he half dragged the man forward. “I think maybe we should go somewhere and talk.”

Rick twisted and snarled at him, but didn’t put up much of an actual fight. He knew where he was heading but couldn’t help ask as he glanced around, “Where is Daryl?”

“None of your business.”

“Pretty sure I told him his job was to be glued to your side, protecting you, so I gotta ask. What the fuck.” It was something that could wait, since Rick was behind the walls of Alexandria he wasn’t too worried. They reached his house and he let go of Rick’s shirt. “Want to invite me in, Rick?”

“No.”

Negan shrugged and glanced around, “Alright, then I guess we can have it out on your front lawn. That better?” Before the man could respond he stepped closer and grabbed his jaw, using it to tilt Rick’s head back. He expected him to fight it, to at least tense, but a sigh slipped out of Rick’s mouth as he bared his throat. The bite mark was still there, just barely, and Negan let his hand slip down until he covered it with his hand, stroking his thumb gently along his jawline. He had missed him. 

Rick’s eyes had closed but abruptly they snapped open and he scrambled backwards, scanning over Negan's face. The anger had faded to confusion, uncertainty. Rick’s eyes darted towards the house and then the ground, “We can talk inside.”

“Lead the way, darlin.”

Rick was too distracted to acknowledge the pet name, and Negan followed closely as they moved up the stairs and through the front door. He glanced around, and didn’t see anyone. “No one home?”

“Daryl took Carl out hunting.” Rick glanced at him and then away, “I thought it would be better if he wasn’t here when you got here.”

“Carl or Daryl?”

Rick met his eyes, “Both.”

Negan tilted his head, looking around the room again, focusing on if there was anything he should be worried about. Finally they landed on Rick again, “Planning on starting some kind of trouble, Grimes?” He eyed him and he thought he might have an idea what it was about, “I didn’t know we had suppressants, Rick. Is that what you’re mad about?”

Rick shook his head, and Negan watched his shoulders slump. “Why did you send me suppressants, Negan?”

Negan could feel his temper rising, he hated not knowing what was going on and he had no idea what Rick was thinking. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Rick’s mouth was open like he was already planning what he was going to say but he hesitated and his voice came out softer, “You sent them because I’d want them?”

“Why the fuck else would I send them?” 

“Because you didn’t want me anymore. I thought maybe after you let me bite you, maybe you… maybe you changed your mind.” Rick shifted his weight, “You didn’t come last time. You sent suppressants.”

Negan stared at him and when he finally managed to come up with what he wanted to say it came out more flippiant than he meant it too, “All of this - that little temper tantrum - is because you think I’m breaking up with you?”

Rick’s face flushed and the anger made a comeback. “ _ No time for an omega booty call _ . That’s what you told him, wasn’t it?”

“Rick-”

“I know you g-get off on humiliating me Negan, but this? Convincing me it was okay to be an omega, g-getting me to fucking offer to have something more when I’m not in heat, just to send suppressants now? Joke’s on me, isn’t it? Guess you win again.”

Rick’s voice was shaking, still angry but the hurt so clear Negan couldn’t help moving towards him. He grabbed on to him and pulled him forward, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you, Rick.”

Rick leaned into him, face buried against his neck, and Negan hated that he had fucked this up so much. Rick’s voice was small against him, and he sounded like he hated himself for what he was saying, “What did I do wrong?”

“Ah, Rick.” He got now why the man had wanted his kid and Daryl gone. It wasn’t because he had planned to cause trouble, he was sure the man expected him to make him beg. That this was some kind of power play, and he had planned on going along with it. 

He forced Rick to take a step back and tilted his head up so he could see his eyes, and couldn't stop his own reaction to seeing the man so upset. Rick’s jaw was set, like he had already given in and was going to go through with whatever happened, and Negan dropped his hands. 

“Why do you think I’m here today Rick?”

Rick’s jaw clenched and he dropped his eyes, “It’s harder for you to be cruel when I smell omega.”

“You think I wanted you on suppressants to make it easier to do something bad to you.” His voice was flat, and he was hurt now too. 

Rick was shaking his head though, “I don’t know. I don’t understand. You told me to figure shit out and I did and then you weren’t even  _ here _ .” Rick’s eyes darted up to his before they skittered away, “I don’t want it to go back to how we were before. And not because of the benefits. I miss you. I’ve never gotten to be my true self before, and I don’t want to stop. I want my alpha. It’s been a month.”

He grabbed Rick’s chin gentler this time and tilted it back up and he’d never had so much trouble with the man keeping eye contact before. It spoke to how upset he was. “I missed you too.” The admission was worth seeing the wariness ease from Rick’s face, “I sent suppressants because I wanted you to be able to have a choice Rick. That’s all.” It wasn’t like he could blame Rick for thinking the worst when up until this point he had usually been right. He stroked his thumb over his cheek, “I didn’t want to send them, didn’t want you to take them. But I wanted to give you the choice.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that? Why didn’t you bring them yourself?”

He shrugged, uncomfortable with giving so much away. With being so vulnerable. “I couldn’t stand the thought of you being excited to take them. That’s why.” And Rick leaned into his touch, face open, and Negan didn’t make him have to ask. “I want to be with you Rick, to keep what we have. To be your alpha. No joke. No tricks.”

They stared at each other, and Negan wasn’t sure where to go from that point. It was more sincere than he was comfortable being, but Rick just got under his skin. And he could be honest with himself, Rick had taken the brunt of the downside of their interactions so far. 

Rick didn’t say anything, looked like he was still so unsure, so Negan pulled him close and cupped the side of his face, tilting it up so he could kiss him.

Until their lips pressed together he wasn’t completely sure the man was going to let him, and that was kind of a thrill on its own. They had come a long way from standing in front of each other when Rick first went off suppressants. Since that first time in that shed. 

Rick’s head tilted, lips parting when Negan’s tongue demanded entrance, body soft and compliant against him as he mapped out every inch of his mouth. Dropping his hands to fist in his shirt and pulling him closer until they were touching as much as possible.

One of Rick’s hands slid up to Negan’s neck, holding him close as they kissed, and Negan growled into it. Could feel the sound vibrating through both their bodies. He pulled back to press a kiss against Rick’s jaw, and when the man tilted his head back he didn’t hesitate to bite down on his neck. Couldn’t stand that his mark had nearly faded. 

Rick tensed for a moment but then calmed, pressing into the bite even though it had to hurt. Once Negan was satisfied and let go Rick’s head dropped forward to his shoulder, turning to press against Negan’s neck and he expected him to bite but Rick only nuzzled him, letting out a small sigh. He reached up to thread his fingers through those curls, holding Rick against him as he stroked his head. 

He shifted and together like they were he could feel Rick hard against his thigh, and he had to admit a small part of him had been worried Rick wouldn’t still be attracted to him when he wasn’t in heat. Didn’t seem to be an issue though.

He rocked his leg against the man gently and couldn’t keep the smugness out of his voice, “Good fuck, you are still aching for it.”

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Rick pulled him back down for another kiss, smothering his laugh, and Negan backed them up until Rick’s back was to the wall, pressing into him. Despite teasing him, he was hard too, grinding his cock against Rick’s stomach. One hand grabbed the man’s hip and then slid around to grab his ass.

Rick groaned, and Negan pulled back, planning on saying something else to rile the man a little when there was a clatter behind them of someone coming in the house and they both froze.

“Hey, Rick, you here? - I just forgot…” Behind him Negan heard the footsteps stop and he had an up close view of Rick’s eyes going wide. “Jesus, Rick!” The disgust in Daryl’s voice was impossible to miss, but it was mild. More mild than Negan would have expected.

Rick was shoving at his chest, trying to get him to back up, and he watched him for long seconds until Rick’s eyes finally met his and he stilled against the wall. Negan gave him a grin, intentionally antagonizing a little because Rick and Daryl’s closeness would always bother him, and his omega acting so ashamed to be caught with him didn’t feel that great either. 

Rick only rolled his eyes at him though, and shoved against him again and Negan gave, stepping back and turning to face Daryl. He wanted to say something to set Daryl off, but wanted to get back to what him and Rick were doing more, so for once he kept his mouth shut.

The man was standing in the middle of the room, a sour look on his face as he glared at Negan, but his gaze quickly turned towards Rick. Negan waited for them to argue, for Daryl to protest that Rick was with Negan but Daryl only motioned towards the kitchen. “Forgot the water, just came back to grab it. Could have used a warning or something. Didn’t really need to see that.”

Rick was blushing, arms crossed over his chest and watched Daryl grab the water and head back towards the door. Daryl paused when he was close, half a smirk on his face “Guess this means you two made up, huh? So you can quit being a pain in the ass?”

“Don’t you have hunting to do?”

“Right, right. On it, Rick.” Daryl’s eyes darted to Negan, the smirk slipping back into a frown and then he was heading out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Rick closed his eyes, huffing out an embarrassed whoosh of air before he turned to look at Negan. Negan met his eyes and glanced the way Daryl had gone, “I expected more hostility.”

Rick looked the way that Daryl had gone as well before he looked back to Negan. “He doesn’t like you. But he trusts me. We’ve known each other a long time, been through a lot of shit together. He wants me to be happy.”

“Even if that means me?”

Rick shrugged, “Looks like it.”

Negan eyed him, and oh that blush when the man was so flustered was appealing. He stalked towards him, reaching out to grab the band of his pants and yank him forward, his voice teasing. “You’ve been a pain in the ass, huh? Over me?”

Rick let himself be pulled close but he raised his chin, meeting Negan’s eyes, “Are you going to tell me that you haven’t been?”

Negan grinned, because he was sure that Simon would say the same thing as Daryl, if his people talked to him like that. Point was the same though. He let his fingers slip a little further under the band of the man's pants, just brushing against his lower stomach and tilted his head, “We should probably get back out there, yea?”

He tugged Rick forward, settling his thigh between his legs again, and raised an eyebrow. Rick’s mouth was back on his, hands scrambling to pull him closer, and yea, that’s what Negan thought.

Negan tried to push him back up against the wall but Rick pulled away, and shook his head. Before Negan could be annoyed Rick tilted his head towards the stairs, “Maybe not in my living room? Can’t promise we won’t get any more drop ins.”

The thought of that, of Rick’s bedroom, was enticing. “Lead the way, darlin.”

Rick’s shoulders went back for a moment and Negan was sure one of these days that darlin was going to push the man over the edge, but it didn’t look like it would be today. As soon as they crossed the threshold Negan wrapped his arms around Rick from behind, kissing his neck and shoving him forward with more force than he meant to. 

It caught Rick off guard and it let him shove him down onto the bed, unable to convince his Alpha instincts that he didn’t need to reclaim his omega, that he hadn’t almost lost him. Rick pressed up to his knees and Negan was behind him on the bed, arms around his waist, grinding against him. 

Rick moaned softly at the contact, dropping down to his forearms and shoving his ass back against Negan, still such a good omega even when not in heat. He grabbed his hips, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise and lowered himself more, grinding hard against Negan.

And shit. He had thought Rick was so responsive, so easy to rev up, because of his heat but now he was starting to think it was just Rick. He responded just as quickly as when he was in heat, just as fully, and Negan made a fond sound as he undid the button on the man’s pants. 

He got it undone and dragged the pants down the man’s legs before he sat back, and realized he’d have to find some kind of lube without the man being in heat. He glanced around the room as he nudged Rick’s side, getting the man to roll over onto his back. 

Rick shifted under him, settling on his back with his legs splayed around Negan’s and he turned his attention down to him. He didn’t expect Rick to look so nervous, and he dropped a hand onto either of his thighs. “Rick, you okay?”

Rick nodded, and reached for him, but Negan could see him tensing. He tilted his head and dropped an arm on either side of him, laying over him. The words spilled out before he could stop them, “Did I hurt you? I thought you wanted this, but if you need time that’s okay.”

It made Rick smile, some of the tension easing and Negan expected him to brush it off again but he spoke. “I’ve never been with a man not in heat, only when I was captured by the Alphas. When the one alpha touched me.”

Negan stroked a hand down the side of his neck, comforting him. “It’s okay Rick, that wasn’t… I won’t hurt you. We don’t have to do anything.”

Rick looked embarrassed and shook his head as he reached up to grab Negan’s pants and work on the button, “Don’t get all sappy on me.”

“I’m offended.” Just telling him seemed to help relax Rick and he waited until his pants had been pushed off before he added, “Lube?”

The blush on Rick’s face got even deeper and Negan was surprised there was any blood left to give him a hard on. He tried to keep the glee out of his voice, “We’ve done a lot more than this Grimes, hell of a time for you to get shy on me.”

Rick only scowled at him before he rolled onto his stomach to reach into the table by his bed, and Negan took a moment to be really and truly impressed by Alexandria. Imagine having lube in a bedside drawer during the apocalypse.

Rick snagged it and started to turn back over but Negan grabbed him by his hips and jerked him back hard, lifting him to his knees so his ass was in the air and growled out, “Stay.” 

The growl made the man shiver, moaning, and Negan leaned over him to grab the tube of discarded lube. He sat back between the man’s legs and palmed his ass before he looked up at Rick’s face where his head was turned watching him.

“I thought you liked it kind of rough, liked being bossed, because of your heat. But that is just you, isn’t it?” Rick’s eyes widened, face still so red, and he turned his head to hide in the blankets and fuck all if that shyness wasn’t cute as shit.

He only hummed as he opened the lube, he would love to dwell on it, definitely would at some point in the future, but for right now they kind of had to get a move on. He cupped Rick’s hip as he pressed one finger against, sliding in gently but without preamble, watching as it made Rick shift on the bed, legs spreading a little more. He only stroked him a few times before he added a second finger. When the man wasn’t in heat he might not produce slick, but his body still knew how to be fucked, and it shouldn’t take too much to stretch him out. 

He reached up with his other hand to give the man’s hair a tug, getting him to lift his head so he could see his face, “You okay?”

“Yea.” He was breathless, “Feels different than in heat. Feels uh… sharper.”

“Doesn’t hurt?” Rick shook his head and Negan let go of his hair so he could drop his head back down and concentrated on what he was doing. 

A needy moan made him add a third finger and thrust with more force, rubbing against that place inside, even as he stroked lube over himself. When Rick was pressing back on his fingers, small desperate sounds, he pulled his fingers out. He grabbed himself and lined up his dick, but stayed still for a few seconds, just looking down at Rick. 

Who would have thought this would ever be where they ended up. 

“Hurry the  _ fuck _ up, will you?”

He snorted and stroked a hand over the man’s hip, “Of course Rick, anything you want.” He pressed forward, the head of his dick pressing against Rick as he muttered, “Demanding fucker.”

He slid in slow, letting Rick adjust, listening to him whimper and whine. Once he was fully seated in him he leaned over him so he could touch him more, could press against his neck, nudging Rick until the man got the message and turned his head so they could share a quick kiss. 

Once he sat back up he didn’t waste anymore time, grabbing on to hips as he picked up a quick rhythm, shifting until he was sure he was hitting that spot inside, making Rick shove back against him. 

Rick tried to get a hand under him to touch himself but Negan shoved his hand away and wrapped one around his dick himself, fingers curled around him just tight enough that Rick could thrust into his fist and then rock back onto his cock. He slowed his own movements, letting Rick pick up the speed he wanted, his fingers desperately clenched into the blankets.

“N-Negan.”

“What do you want, Darlin?”

“Harder.”

With a grin he obliged, taking back over the thrusting, shoving hard enough into him that Rick scrambled to keep from being shoved into the bed as he tightened his fist around the man’s cock, stroking him in time, fingers slipping over the head, gathering precum and using it to make his fist slide easier.

“Aw fuck, that’s a good boy. That’s my good fucking omega.”

Rick’s body jerked at the words, dick kicking and throbbing, cumming over Negan’s hand. It made his whole body clench and Negan kept stroking Rick through it even as he came himself. He finally abandoned the strokes so he could grab Rick’s hips tight enough to bruise, grinding into him, chasing every bit of pleasure he could. 

He fell forward, blanketing Rick for a few minutes as they caught his breath before he rolled over onto his back next to him. Rick stayed on his stomach, knees still tucked under him and Negan dropped a hand to his back, stroking him affectionately. Petting him. 

Finally Rick turned his head to look at him, and normally seeing that much softness, that much vulnerability made him want to go for the kill. To use it. Not with Rick though. And that was something worth holding on to, there weren't many of those kinds of feelings in the world the way it was now. Not for people like him.

He slid his hand up until he could touch his cheek, stroking it gently and then turned on to his side so he was facing him. After a moment Rick did the same so they were facing each other. 

Rick was the first to speak, “So what does this mean?”

“Right to the point, huh?”

Rick shrugged, glancing down before he looked up to meet his eyes, “I’ve been waiting weeks to talk about this.” 

“Okay.” He tugged on Rick until the man gave in and rolled over so Negan could spoon against his back, wrapping an arm around him with his hand splayed over his stomach. 

“So tell me what you decided, Grimes.”

Rick tried to tilt his head to see Negan but finally gave in and just settled back against him. “I don’t know what us being like… this… would look like.” He shifted anxiously, “I can’t leave Alexandria.”

Negan tightened his arm and nodded against him, listening but mostly just enjoying the feel of him in his arms. “Of course not, who would get me all my shit then?”

It was the wrong thing to say as Rick tensed, “How can I be with you when I have to protect my people from you Negan?”

“You don’t have to, Rick.” He let out a long sigh. “I will take care of you Rick, and that means taking care of your people. What do you want to hear? I’ll lower your numbers, you still need to have tribute to the saviors, it's the price of protection, but I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt you. That your people have everything they need.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that, Rick.”

Rick shifted in his arms and his voice was lower when he spoke up, “I know what you do with other communities, I don’t know if I can-”

Negan tightened his arm and bit down on his neck over his mark, making the man still and tilt his head, the submissive gesture ingrained. After a few seconds he took teeth off him and spoke quietly, “And I’m going to keep doing what I do Rick. That is how me and my people survive. You don’t have to make their problems your problems. You can’t save the world, but you can save your people. You can take care of Alexandria. You just need to let the other stuff go. There won’t be any compromise on that.”

He had plenty of time to think about what he could offer Rick and what he couldn’t. It would hurt their numbers to not make Alexandria produce so much, but they were fine before Alexandria joined the ranks and they would be fine with less. It was worth it to him to have Rick, and if he was honest with himself that rubbed him the wrong way that Rick meant that much to him, but he did. No use fighting facts.

What he wouldn’t do was change who he was, and how he ran things. He liked being in charge, liked the way he ran things, and outside of his interactions with Rick that wasn’t going to change. But it would hurt him to lose Rick. So he said it like it didn't matter, with no emotion, but he couldn’t help hold his breath as he waited for Rick to respond.

“You won’t kill my people, Negan. Not for anything. If something happens you’ll let me deal with it. We’ll provide still but Alexandria - it’s mine. I’m in charge of it. Completely.”

He could feel his lip curl, every instinct telling him to teach the omega a lesson for thinking he could demand that, telling him to put Rick back in his place but really in the scheme of things, it wasn’t that much to ask.

“Okay, Rick. With one exception. If any of your people come after you - hurt you, I will kill them. Deal?”

Rick wiggled until he could turn in Negan’s arms so he could see his face, “You’d agree to that? You’ll leave my people alone?”

Looking at those big blue eyes it was even easier to agree. “For you. You can bring deliveries to the sanctuary if you want so they don’t even have to come here. They won’t without asking first.” He paused and gave him a grin, “I’ll still come whenever I please, but I promise I’ll be nice about it.”

Rick was the one that surged forward, pressing their lips together and Negan had been unchallenged for so long, hadn’t cared enough about anything to negotiate for so long, it felt good. He pulled Rick close and they kissed until they were both out of breath. 

When they finally pulled apart their foreheads pressed together, just looking at each other, though the moment ended when Negan sighed. “We should probably get out there. Our people are probably working themselves up into a fucking mess.”

The blush slid back onto Rick’s face, “Do you think they know what we’re doing?”

“Well, they probably know we are either fucking each other or killing each other. Though I guess when we both show back up, especially you with that bite, they will probably know which.” Negan sucked air in through his teeth, enjoying the increasingly chagrined look on Rick’s face. He playfully chucked him under the chin, “Come on, let’s get dressed.”

As they pulled on their clothes Rick made a face as he wiped his own cum off his stomach, and Negan would point out that cum coated his thighs as well but he didn’t think it would be received well. Once they were fully dressed they headed out of the house, though Negan caught him just before they went through the door and tugged him against his body, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Rick ducked his head but not before Negan saw the easy grin and he threw his arm around the man’s shoulders. He wanted to stay longer with Rick, and there was definitely going to be more time spent in Alexandria for sure, but right now he needed to manage his people. They were probably getting antsy, and without any direct orders he wouldn’t put it past them to be a little violent. And he didn’t want that.

He was right, of course. Rick’s people and his were standing off with each other, no one really doing anything but everyone was tense and cranky. He let out a loud whistle, and could feel Rick startle under his arm, but he only waved a hand at everyone. “Shit is it tense out here, what the fuck is going on?”

Everyone eased back from each other and Simon moved towards them, his eyes darting to the bite and the arm before he stopped in front of him. It looked like it took some effort but the man’s voice was level, “We’ve been loaded. Are we ready to go?” Negan glanced towards the trucks and Simon added, “We took half. I figured that would be about right.”

He slid his arm off of Rick’s shoulders, yea, that was right but he was annoyed by the assumption. “Great.”

Simon smirked but it was quickly wiped from his face as he turned towards the men and motioned for them to get in the trucks. Simon turned back and gave a quick nod to Rick and then followed them. 

Negan was still scowling when Rick spoke up next to him, “Did he just be decent to me?”

It pulled his attention away and his annoyance faded. Replaced with a grin. “Benefits to fucking the biggest baddest Alpha, Rick. Remember?” Rick’s eyebrows came together and he added, “He’s respecting the alpha’s mate, Rick. Don’t let it go to your head.”

Something on Rick’s face eased, Negan could see the anxiety and pressure the man had carried the last few months - the pressure since he’d met Negan, lessen. And it felt good to make someone’s life better instead of always being the bringer of pain and destruction. 

Rick kicked at the ground, “So how exactly is this going to work?”

Negan shrugged, “It’s not too long of a drive. We’ll figure it out.”

Rick smiled at him and Negan couldn’t help smiling back. This hadn’t been what he planned, but it was better. The unexpected usually was. He grabbed Rick’s face to tilt it up to press another kiss to his mouth, out in the open where everyone could see, and fondly stroked his cheek before he dropped his hand. Yea, they would figure it out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this - a little bit of an epilogue :D


	26. Epilogue

Negan leaned against the truck, watching Rick heading towards him. The man had a bag thrown over one shoulder, holding another one in his left hand and a squirming toddler in his right hand. He grinned and pushed off the truck, heading towards them. He could have just had Rick drive to the sanctuary himself but he got a special little thrill about picking him up. It didn’t hurt that it also meant Rick wouldn’t be traveling that far from Alexandria by himself, let Negan protect him just that extra bit.

Rick’s eyes landed on him and his face lit up and Negan would never get tired of that. He tilted his head, “Jesus Grimes, you planning on moving into the Sanctuary?”

Rick’s grin changed to a glare before he pushed out his hip, pointing Judith in Negan’s general direction, “Take her a minute, will ya? Or help with a bag? Something?”

“I think I will take this little beauty.” Negan reached out for her and she immediately grabbed on to him, giggling as he settled her on his hip, “What has your daddy in such a bad mood anyways.”

“I’m not in a bad mood.” Rick moved to the truck and pulled open the back door, shoving the bags in. Negan watched him and glanced the way he had come and could see Carl heading in their direction, arms crossed, scowl in place and he had a good idea why Rick was in a bad mood. He leaned in close to Judith and spoke in a stage whisper, “Your brother looks a bit grumpy, too.”

Rick was back at his side, dragging a hand over his face as he sighed, but then his eyes landed on Negan and he managed a smile. “He doesn’t want to go. Doesn’t want to stay if Judith is going. Been a battle all morning.”

Carl reached them and Rick turned his attention to him, “Carl can you-”

“Give me her.”

He ignored Rick, his back to him, and put his hands out for Judith. Like he could boss him. Negan’s jaw clenched and oh, did he want to do something. Bad enough that Carl thought he could talk to him like that, worse to see Rick’s face fall as Carl ignored him. Disrespected him. He met Carl’s eyes, challenging him, but could see Rick shift uncomfortably behind him. Didn’t want to step on Rick’s toes. 

So he didn’t say anything but he held on to Judith, kept the eye contact and eventually Carl’s bravado failed as his eyes darted away. “Please.”

“Of course, kiddo.” He handed her over and Carl stomped towards the car with her, getting in the back seat and slamming the door. 

Negan turned his attention to Rick, “You can’t keep letting him treat you like that.”

“He’s just a kid and he’s angry. It’s just bluster, he’s nervous about going to the sanctuary.” Rick met his eyes, “You can’t keep fighting that battle for me, it doesn’t help.”

“You’ve given any thought to what he’ll present as?” 

Rick shook his head, though his eyes darted to Carl and there was a shadow of worry. “His mom was a beta, I’m an omega, chances are good he’ll be a beta. As long as he’s not an omega. If he’s an alpha…”

He trailed off and looked at Negan but he only gave him a grin, “You know I wouldn’t hurt your kid, Grimes.”

“Got a few more years before it’s an issue anyways.” Rick shook his head, “I can’t believe I’m taking Judith to the sanctuary. I must have a screw loose.”

“I’m going to try to not take offense to that.” 

Rick moved closer to him, almost touching, as he tilted his head up. “I know she is safe, but I swear Negan if she sees one tiny bit of violence you’re responsible.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Rick’s waist, pulling him until they were flush against each other and leaned down to press their lips together, keeping it light. “I told you I could bring the girls here to see her, but you’re going into heat sometime in the next day and…” He leaned close to him, lowering his voice to a playful whisper, “You are  _ loud _ when you’re in heat. That’s why we always deal with them at the sanctuary.” 

Rick flushed like he knew he would, shoving Negan back and giving him the best dirty look he could while he was flustered and blushing. “You’re an asshole.”

“What? It’s true.”

Rick glared at him but his eyes darted to behind Negan, and a glance said that Daryl was on his way over. Rick licked his lips and looked back to Negan, “Why don’t you get in the car, I’ll be right there.”

Negan pointed vaguely at the sullen teenager in the back seat, “If you think I’m going in there and facing that alone you are greatly fucking mistaken Grimes.” Like Rick could get rid of him so he wouldn’t interact with Daryl. They both knew what he was doing. 

Daryl wasn’t outwardly hostile towards him, but wasn’t exactly friendly. Negan had spent the last 8 months doing his best to prove that he wasn’t going to hurt Rick or them, shit, that he was  _ good _ for Rick but Daryl was difficult. 

Resigned Rick shifted so he was facing Daryl. When he reached them Daryl gave a quick glance to Negan and then focused on Rick, “See you in a few days?”

“Should be just a couple.” Rick rubbed one hand on his thigh, “Sure everything is good?”

“You know it is, Rick. Don’t worry.”

Negan cleared his throat, getting the man’s attention, and pulled something out of his back pocket. He handed the bag to Daryl, “We picked these up scouting the other day, they look pretty high end. None of my men have cross bows so…”

Daryl looked in the bag, his eyebrows coming together for a moment as he looked at the bolts before he looked back at Negan. His eyes narrowed, “Great, thanks.” Immediately he turned his attention to Rick, “Be safe.” And then was gone. 

Rick watched him leave for a moment before he huffed out a small laugh, “Did you just try to bribe him to like you?”

“Can we get on the road already?” He was a little embarrassed, because yea, he may have tried to. Shit, it had taken Lucille’s dad awhile to warm up to him, but he had, he could probably win Daryl over eventually too. 

“Right.” 

Negan headed around the side of the car, “Why do you have so much stuff anyways?”

“Kids. Not like when I just pack up and head out by myself.”

The truck pulled towards the gate and Negan threw a friendly wave at the person manning the tower and receieved one in return. Daryl might still be harboring some suspicious, but the rest of Alexandira seemed to have settled into this new arrangement. Enough that they were friendly with him when he was there. His eyes glanced at the rear view mirror, at Carl glaring at him, and he amended that. Almost everyone else besides Daryl.

“Why couldn’t Judith and I just stay with Daryl?”

Rick sighed and he would bet that this was a conversation they had had mulitple times already. “I want some people to meet her. They are nice, and you can stay with her to keep an eye on her like you wanted.”

“While you’re with him.”

There was another sigh, but this one had an edge of anger to it, “Yea, while I’m with him.”

“Why?”

“Because I like him, Carl. I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

Carl’s eyes flashed, “It’s because you’re omega.” He could see Rick hunch his shoulders, turn slightly like he was trying to curl against Negan.

He didn’t mean to make any kind of sound, but he couldn’t help it as a growl slipped out, Rick and Carl’s eyes both snapping to him. Carl looked down at his lap, obviously contrite and good. Hopefully he felt bad. Negan reached out to drop a hand on Rick’s thigh, giving it a squeeze, hoping it comforted him. Voice barely a murmur, “It’s okay, Rick.”

The rest of the ride was in silence. 

At the sanctuary they parked and Negan got out, happy to escape the tension in the truck. Rick was a fantastic fuck, and yea, he was pretty fucking fond of him, but he did not sign up for sullen teenagers. He could see Rick telling Carl to stay put and then he got out as well, shutting the door and looking at Negan over the top. “I’m sorry.”

It softened his annoyance and he gave Rick a grin. “Drop the kids off with the girls and then take it to my place?” There was an over the top, salicious wink that made Rick blush.

Rick ignored that and shifted to glance in the car, “It might take a minute to get them settled.” Tone still apologetic. 

Negan let the casual attitude drop to give Rick a more genuine smile. “I know Rick, don’t be nervous. Jen can handle him, I promise you.” He hesitated but couldn’t help add, “When did he start with the omega bullshit again? Where is that coming from?”

Rick shrugged, “No idea. He’s with me or Daryl almost all the time, and it sure as shit isn’t us.” Negan couldn’t help make a face and Rick’s voice got lower, firmer, “None of my people Negan so quit glaring at me. I’m already nervous enough right now without worrying about something like that.”

He came around the truck, Rick turning so his back was against it and Negan was going to move closer, wanted to pin him against it and kiss away that frown, but his eyes darted to Carl watching them and stopped a step away. “This was your idea, Rick.”

“Yea well.” He put his hands out in a helpless motion and Negan couldn’t resist that as he moved the bit closer and slid his hands around his waist, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

He pulled back and reached around Rick for the handle of the backseat, giving it a tug open. “Come on, the girls are dying to see the little one.”

Rick nodded and headed around the other side of the truck to get Judith and Carl climbed out of his side, but Negan dropped his arm to the side of the car, blocking him in. He gave him a warning look before he eased back, letting the boy out. He wasn’t stepping on Rick’s toes, this was his world here, and he sure as fuck wouldn’t take shit from a kid. 

He was distracted by Judith running up to him and he picked her up, throwing her in the air and making her giggle. Caught Rick watching them with a dopey grin on his face. And honestly it was hard not to return that grin. But they were in the sanctuary now, and some things weren’t allowed. He’d been… softer the last few months, and his people seemed okay with it - actually, seemed  _ happy _ with it but he couldn’t give too much. It wasn’t the way his world was held up. 

He did shift Judith to his other hip and hold his arm out to Rick, tucking it around his shoulders as they walked. Carl glanced at them, mouth twisted, but his eyes dropped back to the ground and it was easier to see now that the kid was nervous. 

While he was still debating if he should say anything Rick spoke up, “They are real nice, Carl. And I expect you to be polite. Understand?” There was a nod and Negan resisted the urge to back up Rick’s statement with a threat. 

They walked in silence until Carl asked, voice hesitant, “They are your wives?”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rick flush and okay, this one was kind of hard to explain. He shrugged, “Something like that.” Carl’s eyes darted to Rick who was looking at the ground, and he was compelled to explain further. “Kind of in name only, since your dad.”

Rick’s face turned redder at that, but he darted his glance up to look at Negan, and there was gratitude there. Only for a second before Carl huffed out an annoyed sound, “It’s weird.”

A smothered chuckle made it from Rick and Negan gave him a good disgruntled look. It wasn’t weird. Before they could get much further into that conversation they arrived at the house, Jen out on the porch, looking as excited as he’d seen her in awhile.

He pulled his arm away from Rick, handing Judith to him, letting him be in charge of who held her and when he was comfortable. 

“I thought maybe you had changed your mind!”

Rick smiled at her, coming up the stairs, though it was nervous and wavered. He looked down at Judith and then at the house. Jen nodded, “Why don’t we head inside, I was just finished making dinner.” Her eyes caught Carl, and she raised an eyebrow at his scowl. “This ray of sunshine must be Carl. I’m Jen.”  
He eyed her but mumbled, “Nice to meet you.” And holy shit, the kid did have some manners. 

Negan waited for Carl to go through the open door, following him in, as he noticed Rick and Jen talking quietly on the porch. He was vaguely uncomfortable with that they had become friends, but he let that go and continued in, letting them have their moment. 

By the time Rick and Jen made it into the house she was holding Judith and Negan had introduced Carl to the rest of his wives and everyone sat down for an incredibly awkward dinner.

Negan intentionally sat between Rick and Carl, trying to get Rick to ease down in case his kid was a smart ass, and making sure he’d know right away if Rick started going into heat. Make sure they would have plenty of time to get him out of there before he lost control. 

Most of the meal was spent with the women talking to Judith, and she was loving the attention. Even Carl had relaxed and maybe it wasn’t going to go as badly as he had thought. His hand was on Rick’s thigh, leaning in to suggest something they could try once Rick was in heat, enjoying the blush that moved up his face. It was all so domestic.

Jen was talking to Judith, smiling, “I can tell just by that little face, you’re gonna be a tough one like your daddy.”

And it had all been so calm Carl snarling out, “He’s not tough, he’s an omega,” completely froze the room. 

Under his hand he could feel Rick tense, shock making him slow to react, and then the man was stumbling over his words, “C-Carl, that is n-not-”

“What’s wrong with being an omega? I’m an omega.”

Lylah’s words cut over Rick and his eyes darted to her. Rick’s mouth opened again but Negan tightened his hand on his thigh, leaning close. “Quiet.” He didn’t usually use the alpha voice with Rick, especialy not in front of his kids, but Carl’s attention was firmly on Lylah and the boys’ face was red. He had the feeling they could handle it.

When Carl didn’t answer, looking embarrassed and unsure, Lylah tilted her head, “So is Tonya. You just met us and you think we’re weak?” 

“No, no I didn’t mean that.”

“Then what did you mean?”

Negan could feel Rick twitching under his hand, dying to intervene, to help his kid out of the awkward situation but he tightened his hand, keeping him put. He was enjoying watching Carl squirm.

There was several moments of awkard silence, that was suddenly filled with Judith sniffling and Jen made a tutting sound, “You all are upsetting her.”

Tonya’s voice was more subdued and she did look like it may have hurt her feelings as she glanced at Rick, “We can’t help the way we’re born.”

Carl glanced at her and then down at his plate, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I’m sorry, maybe we should leave.” Rick muttered the words towards the table, turning towards Negan, “This was a bad idea.”

“Nonsense, Rick. Kids say thoughtless things, everything is fine.” 

Rick was watching and it seemed like something snapped into place as he pushed off Negan’s hand and stood up. “Why don’t I get Carl settled in his room for the night.” His eyes met Carl’s and the boy averted his gaze and gone was the cocky attitude.

Sherry was the one that nodded, pushing to her feet, “Sure, let me show you.”

Negan watched Rick grab Carl by the back of his shirt and pull him to his feet, nearly dragging him the way that Sherry went. The corner of his mouth tilted up, there was his Rick.

Once they were out of the room Jen let out a long sigh, “Kid’s a handful.”

“Just like his daddy. Speaking of which…”

Jen made a face, “Boundaries, Negan. Boundaries.”

Negan leaned towards her and spoke like they were sharing an important secret, “Can you pretty fucking please convince him the kids are fine here so I can get him the fuck out of here and have some adult time?”

“I made dessert, thank you very much. You’ve got time, just settle in and let him enjoy himself.”

When Rick finally made it back he looked like he could use a drink as he slid into the seat next to Negan. “Everything okay?”

“We had a talk. It’s fine.” He swallowed hard, “Lylah, Tonya, I’m really sorry-”

“Nothing to be sorry for Rick.”

The rest of dinner was okay, and even if Negan was bored as shit he could see that Rick was enjoying it. Getting to relax. He fit in so well with his wives, and that was something he would never ever say to him, because he valued his life. He did chuckle to himself at the thought.

“Negan?”

He looked at Rick, pretending like he had been paying attention, though he only had to turn his attention towards him to know what the man wanted. Thank the fucking gods. The man’s heat was starting. 

Negan was on his feet, dragging Rick to his, as he waved jovially at the women. “See you all in a day or so.”

“I gotta say goodbye to my kids.”

Negan let him go, waiting impatiently, and when he finally came back to him he grabbed the back of his coat, dragging him towards the door. He had waited long enough. Rick didn’t seem to mind the rough handling anyways, the smell of heat getting stronger. 

What he decided was a decent distance from the house he stopped, dragging him close, and cupped his face tilting it up for a kiss. Rick wasn’t ready for the force, the intensity, as Negan backed them up to the side of the nearest building, ravaging his mouth. Rick moaned into it, grabbing on to Negan’s shirt, and Negan responed by sliding his hands down the man’s back until he could cup his ass. 

He burried his face against Rick’s neck, mouthing at the always present bite mark there, scenting him as the smell of heat filled his nose. He groaned and pulled back long enough to turn Rick and pressed him back against the building, pinning his wrists against the wall as he ground against his ass. “I should fuck you right here.”

Though he had initially caught Rick off guard the man ground back against him, tilting his head to give Negan access to his throat and his voice came out breathy, “Okay.”

Negan took the offering, sucking on the side of his neck, though he huffed out a laugh against his throat after. “Someone would see.” There was a moan from Rick as he bit down, just a press of teeth and he added, “Someone would definitely hear.”

“I don’t care.”

“ _ Now _ you don’t care. Tomorrow you’ll throttle me.” He reached around to palm Rick’s hard dick through his pants, making his hips rock, desperate whine coming from his throat. He glanced around, it was late and he didn’t see anyone around. He slid his fingers to the button on Rick’s pants and maybe, just a little, was considering it. 

“I won’t.” More desperate panting, “Please.”

Negan was undoing the button when he stopped and shook his head. “Come on, we’ll get you back my room.”

Rick didn’t fight him when he pulled him off the wall but he did when he tried to pull them away, leaning back against the wall. Rick met his eyes and though he was clearly in heat, it was still Rick and Negan let himself be pulled forward until he had Rick pressed against the wall. Couldn’t help his own moan as his hard on rubbed against the man and he leaned down to kiss him.

It was a quick kiss as Rick pulled away, meeting his eyes again. The man licked his lips, looked nervous with his face flushed but his words didn’t falter. “You’ve been so careful the last few months.” Eyes darted down and back up. “Gentle. And I like it, but I also like…”

Rick trailed off and Negan waited, his cock throbbing at what he was sure Rick was going to say, and he prompted him, “Rick?”

“I want you to be my alpha. Do… do whatever you want to me.”

Negan’s hands tightened on his hips and his voice was barely more than a growl, “Rick, I haven’t been that gentle with you.” Which was true, and he watched Rick struggle with what he wanted to say. 

The man huffed out an annoyed sound, grinding against Negan, heating winning for a moment as his eyes glazed over and he clung to Negan. He gave him a moment to get get control again, touching him as little as possible not to distract him. Finally Rick whimpered, burying his face against Negan’s neck like he couldn’t bare to look at him. “You never show people I’m yours, not like you used to.”

And he got what the man was saying. He didn’t dominante him in front of his people, definitely not in front of Rick’s people. He didn’t put him in his place pubically anymore and while he could admit it irked him to not do so, for Rick’s sake he’d pushed down that urge. Didn’t expect Rick to miss it though. He didn’t think he could get harder but his cock pressed against his pants hard enough that it was starting to hurt and he pressed his forehead to Rick’s. “Want me to fuck you in the middle of the mess hall then?”

Close enough that he could see Rick’s pupils blown, could hear the hitch in his breath, and his hold on the man had to be hard enough to bruise. 

He spun him against the wall again, leaning into his back. That particular fantasy would remain just that, not even because it would embarrass Rick or the man would be angry with him. He was too possessive to let that many people see his omega like that.

This though, this he could do. It didn’t take much to get Rick’s pants undone and pushed down to his thighs, a hand at the back of his neck making him lean his upper body against the wall, pressing his ass out enticingly. It was dark enough that they were somewhat hidden, but enough light that he could make out Rick’s body, could see the sheen of slick down his thighs. 

He got his own dick out, kicking at the inside of Rick’s foot to get him to spred his legs more, growling at the pleased moan that came out of Rick’s throat at the roughness. He glanced around one final time, and didn’t see anyone, before he moved forward and lined himself up. 

There was a cry of surprise from Rick when he didn’t slide fingers in first, didn’t prep him, just pushed his cock against him and inside. He moved slow, letting him adjust, but moved firmly forcing Rick to give around him. He braced one hand against the wall, sliding it over Rick’s, and wrapped his other one around the man’s hip. Pulling him back onto his cock as he pressed forward.

Rick’s head was turned into his own shoulder, and Negan thought he might have been trying to somewhat muffle the sounds he was making. He snapped his hips, the last inch or so sinking in with a jolt and all the muffling in the world couldn’t stop the cry that came from Rick’s mouth, the throaty moan.

Behind him there might have been a shuffle of steps but he ignored it, definitely ignored that he heard voice not too far away, because that had been the point of this. Getting to fuck his omega like this, public where anyone could see him making his claim, went straight to his dick and he knew this was going to be a quick one.

He picked up a fast rhythim, relentless as he pounded into Rick, and when he reached around him as soon as he wrapped a hand around the man’s cock Rick was cumming, mewling out a broken sound as he rocked into Negan’s hand, body shaking against him. And apparently he wasn’t the only one that had fantasized about this. 

Like always he kept his hand there a bit longer than was probably comfortable, he just loved those little whimpers Rick gave him when he was overstimulated, but here wasn’t the place for that. He finally pulled his hand away to grab at Rick’s hips, a few more thrusts before he was cumming, growling against Rick’s as he bit at the nape of his neck, leaning against the his back as Rick held them both up.

Only long enough to catch his breath though, and then he was pulling out, glancing around. He saw two guards quickly retreating and couldn’t help the particular grin pulling at his mouth, knew when Rick turned to look at him and saw it he would know what it meant. Would reconginize that glee that he got when he was proving how alpha he was. It made Rick blush as he reached down to pull up his own pants, but he didn’t smell distressed. No, if he wasn’t mistaken Rick seemed pretty fucking content. He couldn’t hear it but he reached around and pressed his hand over Rick’s chest and could feel the purr that the man couldn’t help and he nuzzled against his neck even as Rick knocked his hand away.

“You weren’t kidding were you, you really wanted this.” Rick pressed into his touch, the nuzzling, and he had expected some anger but all he had in his arms was a compliant omega. 

Though he didn’t expect an answer from Rick there was one, quiet and soft, “I like being yours.” Even softer like he was divulging a dirty secret, “I like being omega.”

Protective now he checked Rick over to make sure that he was decent enough and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in the direction they had been heading, body thrumming.

Back out on the main path they passed the guards, both of them clearly struggling to keep straight faces as they mumbled out an ‘evening, sir.’

Rick’s face was bright red, turning more into Negan and he gave the guards a nod and a wink, hand sliding from Rick’s shoulders to his hip possessively and he was probably enjoying himself a litlte too much. It was hard not to do when Rick was with him. 

They spent the next day of Rick’s heat mostly in Negan’s room, having them bring meals because Rick wouldn’t be around his kids when he was in heat and when they tried to go to the mess hall they had to cut it short. The combination of the gossip and looks, since it had clearly gotten around what the guards had seen, and being in the cafeteria had left Rick a mess of embarrassment and arousal, face red as he hid his face against Negan and had begged him to go back to the room.

Not that he was complaining. 

Something had been different, like Rick’s revelation that he liked being an omega lifted some final weight off him and Negan found himself wishing that they could always be together. He knew that wasn’t a possibility. He had the saviors, Rick had Alexandria, and he liked the life they had set up. It worked for them. 

A part of him still wanted it though, and from the way Rick clung to him he was sure he did too. 

He leaned down to nuzzle him, it was early morning and he was sure Rick would be eager to see his kids after being away for more than a day now that his heat had ended. But breakfast wouldn’t be for awhile, so he pulled him close, touching him aimlessly. 

Rick let his head lull against him, his eyes closed, and sleepily muttered against him. “It’s been a year since you found out I was an omega, did you know that?”

Negan held him tighter, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Rick cuddled closer to him, dozing back off, but Negan stayed awake watching him sleep. He pushed those curls off his forehead, stroking his thumb down his cheek, and thought about how much things could change in a year.

He’d had a plan, a good one, a stable one. One that he was certain had everything he would need, that didn’t leave him wanting for anything. 

And then Rick had come along, and everything he thought he wanted changed. 

While what he had now wasn’t exactly as he’d planned, he knew without a doubt, it was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all there is! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading and I didn't let anyone down!


End file.
